


DEAR NEIGHBOUR : namjin

by flappybird



Category: jikook - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, bts - Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flappybird/pseuds/flappybird
Summary: a story where Namjoon gets his doorbell rung every 2am, ever since he moved in and when he gets to his door, he always sees a pink note lying on the floor with the same greeting written..."Dear Neighbour..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Nana, I'm actually a writer from Wattpad (@flappybird) but since things are kinda going downhill with that app's system, I got worried that they might delete my works which are very precious to me, so I decided to back-up al my drafts and published works here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this twisted love story of Namjin, love ya'll xx Have a nice day :)
> 
> …
> 
> oh, the chapters of this book are really short as was the original in wattpad :)
> 
>  
> 
> …
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTERS 1 - 12

 

 

* * *

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

**...**

       

       "i liked your pink note pick up lines better..."

 

namjoon frowned at the older, sticking his tongue out.

 

       "shut up, you're not even funny"

 

seokjin raises his eyebrows, challenging him.

 

       "says the one with horrible dad jokes everyday"

       "okay, now you're just being offensive"

 

seokjin then tackles the taller boy into the couch, tickling him, making the younger squirm under his fingertips  
although namjoon managed to flip them over and almost covered jin's body with his, seokjin still worked his fingers against namjoon's ticklish body..

 

       "jin! stop p-please"

 

namjoon says through his giggles as the older kept on jabbing his fingers onto his sides. but then namjoon's guest suddenly bursts through the door.

 

 

 

 

       " _ **namjoon? who are you talking to?"** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

**...**

 

       _***knock knock**_

 

Namjoon's sleepy eyes fluttered lightly at the noise but didn't wake up, instead he turned himself to the opposite side in his sheets.

 

       _***knock knock**_

 

his eyes peeled open a bit, to look at his alarm clock that read exactly 2am.

       "you better have a good reason.."

he mumbles, quietly cursing at this person, who woke him up at this ungodly hour.

 

       _***knock knock**_

 

       "I'm coming!"

he groans loudly before trudging to his front door. but the knocking stopped and he saw a shadow move from outside his door. he was about to open his door with half-opened eyelids, but he halted in his tracks when he heard something crumple beneathe his bare feet. he looked down squinting his eyes, and noticed that he was standing on a piece of paper, pink paper.

he crouched and picked it up.

       "what's this?"

his eyesbrows furrowed and unfolded it.

       "dear neighbour,  
        are you a parking ticket? because you've got FINE written all over you ;)"   
                                                                                       ~ 진♡

on a normal day, Namjoon would chuckle at these kind of pick-up lines (which he sometimes receives from both his female and male co-workers) but receiving this at 2 fucking am, nope, he was not giving any smiles for that. Namjoon opened his door, annoyed at this person, but saw no one at his doorway, he was sure that he saw a person's shadow pass by it. he didn't want to deal with this prank shit so early in the morning, so he slammed his door shut and crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it to the nearest trash bin on his way to his bedroom. he muttered curses under his breath as his body crashed onto his soft mattress, his sheets engulfing his body, lulling him back to sleep.

 

 

_**but little did sleepy Namjoon know SOMEONE was watching him.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
**CHAPTER TWO**

**...**

 

_***3 days before the pink paper incident*** _

 

**DAY 1**

a smile on Namjoon's face was plastered almost permanently, almost. he was moving in Seoul today, and he was ecstatic about it. he was promoted as a sales supervisor in this big company he works in and his boss wanted to transfer him in the main branch of the company, which was in Seoul.

the company will pay for his rents and his salary will be doubled because of his promotion, as long as his performance in the company is consistently good then he won't be losing any of his benefits any time soon.

his car was stuffed with his luggages, he practically fit in his whole house in the back of his car but he didn't mind any of that.  
he was too happy to allow anything or anyone ruin his day. Namjoon carried all his luggages in front of his new apartment, when the company told him that it was just a simple apartment, he didn't think that this was their definition of simple.

       "sweet!"

Namjoon smirked as he scanned the fifth floor, there were six apartments on the floor, three on each side, and his was on the left in the middle.  
he opened his door and carried all his heavy luggages in. he let out a huge breath as he dropped all his belongings in his new living room.

he was amazed, his apartment looked so expensive yet very homey, it was fully furnished. it was like a five star hotel, really.  
he happily scanned the whole apartment admiring every corner and space of it.

he likes it, would be an understatement. he loves it.

Namjoon was tired after carrying almost 8 luggages and he didn't have the energy left to unpack tonight.  
he just leaves his belongings in his living room (messily). and went into his bedroom, he changed into his loose shirt but as he was pulling down his pants, he felt uncomfortable.

he just felt .. _uneasy_

he looked at his balcony (which was opened), there was nothing or no one that could see him stripping, since he had his lights out and he was sure that the light blue curtains on the balcony were enough to make him into a shadow when looking from outside.

       "eh, I'm just not used to it.."

he whispered to himself and continued stripping into his boxers before jumping onto his fluffy bed immediately getting knocked out.

 

 

 

 

_**man, did he liked the show.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

**...**

 

**DAY 2**

  
Namjoon fixed his tie and brushed off the small specks of dust on the shoulders of his crisp suit.  
he was on his way to his first day of being a supervisor. he was both nervous and excited.

      "first day, here we go!"

he winked at himself through the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing his car keys and went out the door, as he was locking his door..

he felt it, _again_.

that uneasy feeling he felt last night, Namjoon snapped his head to the left side of the corridor but there was no one again.  
he looked at the door of the apartment next to his, but he just shrugged it off and continued on with his day.

 

**

 

Namjoon had a great day at work. he was praised by his boss because Namjoon was actually a very fast-learner, and he didn't have to repeat his pointers to Namjoon.  
his boss let Namjoon familiarize himself with the new people and new work environment. Namjoon loved his new workplace.

after work, he went to a drive-thru and he went to a department store to buy some additional things for his kitchen before heading back to his apartment.  
he reached his apartment and carefully placed his newly bought utensils. two glasses, four plates, four pairs of spoon and fork, and a frying pan.  
he didn't buy much, since he lived alone and he wasn't expecting visitors any time soon as he was just new in the area.  
Namjoon had a tiring but fun day at work.

after eating, he slipped his shoes and socks off throwing it to the side of his front door.

      "I need a shoe rack.."

he mumbled to himself, scratching his chin which was adorned with hard little hairs, he needed to shave.  
but Namjoon being the lazy ass, he is, just thought he would just do it tomorrow morning.  
Namjoon plopped on his couch but realized he doesn't have a television. he sighed and pushed himself off the couch and went into his bedroom.

he needed to unpack, and so he does.  
as Namjoon finished folding and hanging his clothes, he kept all his luggage into the walk-in closet together with his clothes.  
it was getting late, Namjoon stretched his limbs, a few bones cracking as he was crouched the whole time he was unpacking.

      "a massage would be nice.."

he mumbled yet again, he needed a massage but who would do it for him?  
he pulled his pants off, leaving him in boxers and his white shirt, but Namjoon didn't feel like sleeping tonight with a piece of fabric sticking onto his skin, so he pulled off his shirt leaving his upper body bare. Namjoon then plopped on his bed, intaking the fresh lemon scent of his new bed sheets. but before he fell asleep he thought..

       _has it always smelt like lemons?_

 

 

 

_**he would massage him, he would buy him a shoe rack, and most of all, he loved the little strip show, again.** _

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**...**

 

**DAY 3**

_Taehyung, Kim Taehyung_

Namjoon met this bubbly guy at work. Taehyung approached him first and asked him for help as a customer was complaining to the younger earlier. and Namjoon handled the situation perfectly. after that, Taehyung wouldn't leave him alone and Namjoon didn't mind it at all. he loved Taehyung's company, he was an entertaining person.

Namjoon adjusted easily in his workplace and had a few co-workers befriended already, his new friends invited him and Taehyung to lunch and he happily agreed but Taehyung and him just seemed to have a great bond, he felt like they were friends ever since.

when they got off their working hours, it was raining. Namjoon offered Taehyung a ride since the younger was about to get on a bus but it was raining cats and dogs. and since Namjoon was very fond of his new friend, he offered the bubbly guy a ride home.

      "can we drop by the department store? I just need to buy something.."

Namjoon says and Taehyung nods happily.

 

**

 

Namjoon bought a new shoe rack and groceries to fill his fridge. Taehyung helped him carry his groceries while he carried his wooden shoe rack. man, was it heavy. they both ran into the rain to get to the building, and guess what? Taehyung also lives in Namjoon's apartment complex.

the two laughed as their crisp suits were now drenched and their hairs were matted on their foreheads, they were laughing because the wooden rack that Namjoon was protecting so hard from the rain got wet anyway, when a car swooshed a puddle right in front of them as they were running towards the doors of the apartment complex building.

Taehyung couldn't help but laugh as Namjoon cussed at the speeding car, with his face scrunched up because the car had splashed his face. the two went into the elevator and were receiving judgemental stares from the people who were coming in and out. Taehyung lived right across Namjoon's apartment.

      "how come I don't see you when I go to work?"

Namjoon asked placing the wooden rack in front of his door as Taehyung placed his groceries next to the rack.

      "I go to work at 6am, you're a supervisor that's why you come to work later, hyung-nim"

Taehyung replies

      "well, I gotta go home now, my boyfriend's gonna kill me"

Taehyung laughed motioning at his drenched self.

      "okay, see you tomorrow"

Namjoon was a bit shocked when Taehyung said he has a boyfriend, because Taehyung didn't seem gay at all. 

      Maybe he's a top?

Namjoon shook his head, laughing internally before waving at Taehyung, who returned the wave and walked just right across Namjoon's apartment door. Namjoon got into his apartment and he was met with a very quiet atmosphere, finally relaxation..

he smiled putting the new shoe rack beside the door, and he put his shoes on it. he fixed his groceries in his fridge and took out his pan and the ramyeon he bought.

 

 

 

Namjoon loves ramen. _**S** ** _o_ does he.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CHAPTER FIVE**

...

 

he liked watching Namjoon do things, ever since the newcomer moved into the apartment next to his, Namjoon caught his eye. the day Jin saw Namjoon tumbling out the elevator while carrying his luggages, he was having a bad day because some little girl ran away from him —again.

but when he saw the funny sight of the clumsy man struggling with his eight luggage, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. and he thought that Namjoon was very good-looking.

he watched as Namjoon carried his belongings just stopping right in front of the apartment door, right next to his. —well, used to be his.

he wanted to help Namjoon that day but he was very shy. its not like Namjoon would notice him but he was still shy. but that very night when he was hanging out in the balcony of his empty apartment, right next to Namjoon's, he saw that Namjoon's balcony doors were open.

Jin was curious, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he still he did. Jin crossed the building and quietly stepped onto Namjoon's balcony. he just wanted to see attractive Namjoon again.

he peeked his head through the curtains, making sure that he was hidden and out of Namjoon's sight, like he isn't already. what he saw was something he did not expect but _man, did —he like the show._

Namjoon was stripping off his clothes, Jin was not a pervert, he didn't mean to peek at the man who was changing his clothes but he just couldn't look away. Namjoon then tugged off his shirt and Jin almost let out a groan when Namjoon threw a new shirt on, hiding his perfect body. Jin wanted to look away because he knows what Namjoon's about to take off next, but just as Namjoon was about to tug his pants off, the male snapped his head towards where Jin was hiding, causing Jin to pull his head back immediately and pant rapidly.

he tip toed all the way back to his own balcony, crossing the building yet again, and then slid down with his back against the cold cement of the balcony's fence. he almost got caught.

      _but why was he hiding?_

he thought to himself, he knows he's not gonna get caught even if Namjoon looked his way. Namjoon wouldn't acknowledge him.

 

**

 

the next morning, Seokjin was just aimlessly walking around the empty floor. everyone who lives on the floor was at work and he was just bored and alone. but he suddenly heard keys jingling and as a reflex he hid behind the left wall of the floor, near the fire exit window. he peeked his head to see Namjoon in a crisp black suit, locking his door.

Seokjin thought he looked very handsome but he couldn't tell him that. he knew he couldn't and wouldn't even have a chance, even if he wanted to. Jin frowned as he stared at Namjoon from afar but just like last night Namjoon snapped his head again towards Seokjin's direction which caused the older male to pull his head back in panic.

Seokjin slapped his head thinking why he was even hiding? when no one would look at him, not even Namjoon. Jin felt stupid hiding because he knows no one could see him, not anymore at least.

 

 

 

 

He was just a spirit —a ghost..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER SIX**

**...**

 

after that ridiculous "almost-getting-caught-by-Namjoon" encounter, Seokjin just continued on with his day. Seokjin was a tall boy, with dust brown hair, broad shoulders, and fully plump lips. he was definitely handsome and ladies chased after him, but he was gay. he died of heart failure, three months ago. but he didn't get to leave this place, he had grudges. Jin was not a harmful spirit, he couldn't even hurt a fly when he was living. but he had grudges, and they were the ones written in his bucket list.

       **1\. get a boyfriend**

**2\. do a handstand**

**3\. get a kiss while watching the sun set.**

**4\. go camping**

**5\. watch fireworks and get rid of my phobia**

Jin looked at the piece of pink parchment pathetically and threw it on the table, the only furniture that was in this empty apartment. besides the box of pens and pink sticky notes.

Seokjin was _tangible_ but not _visible_.

he could pass through things if he wanted to. he could touch and move things, even the people he brushes past could feel him completely but they could not see him. only a few occassional little kids could, but they would run away as soon as their parents ask who they were talking to and they realize he's in fact a ghost.

Jin was bored as usual, he wanted to give up finding a way to resolve his grudge but he knew he couldn't because he didn't want to get stuck in this place forever.

      "stupid bucket list, why did I even write those?"

he grumbled to himself crossing his arms and pacing the empty bedroom back and forth. his apartment was still empty and not for lease because of his death incident. the owner of the complex wanted to wait for another month before he could rent out Jin's apartment again.

an idea popped into Seokjin's bored mind but he knew it was a total invasion of privacy. even as a ghost he still had his manners but something about Namjoon just made him very curious. but he just shrugged and decided he would pay Namjoon's apartment a visit.

 

**

 

Namjoon's apartment interior was beautiful, his feet padded on Namjoon's carpeted floor. he opened Namjoon's fridge, and saw that it was empty apart from a few tupperwares of kimchi but that was it, really. Seokjin loves food and seeing an empty fridge makes him feel unsettled. he was used to having fully stocked fridge. he just shut the fridge, it wasn't his business anyway.

he was in Namjoon's apartment, _now what?_

he didn't want to go into Namjoon's room, because first nothing's probably there because he just moved in (he saw Namjoon's luggage sprawled in his living room) and second, he was not supposed to go in there. but his feet still brought him into Namjoon's room, anyway.

 _a bed_ , it has been a while since he lied down on a bed.

he couldn't help but let his fingers slide against the soft sheets of Namjoon's bed. and before he knows it, he was snoring away on top of Namjoon's bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

...

 

Seokjin heard the familiar jingling of keys faintly and he stirred from his slumber, and panicked as he remembered that he was still in Namjoon's room. he quickly smoothed down Namjoon's bed, he made a dent on it.

      "I need a shoe rack.."

Seokjin heard a soft but deep voice speak. it was Namjoon.

he loved how deep and manly Namjoon's voice was, he was totally smitten. he would buy Namjoon a shoe rack but his situation won't really allow him. then he checked around the room to see if anything was in the right place, to avoid Namjoon from getting suspicious then he ran out to Namjoon's balcony hiding behind the wall, wanting to see his attractive neighbour one more time before he goes to his lonely apartment.

he peeked at the windows of the balcony door slowly and he saw Namjoon folding and unpacking his things, it lasted about 30 minutes. but Jin did not get bored watching him, not even one bit. he was entertained the whole time because of Namjoon's facial expressions. Namjoon would protrude his chin when he couldn't fold his shirts correctly, Jin also noticed how Namjoon would groan in irritation whenever his hanger falls off because of his clumsy actions. Seokjin found this scene quite amusing but he kept himself from making a noise.

Namjoon was done unpacking and folding, Jin saw him stand up and stretch his arms above his head, lifting the tip of his shirt flashing Jin a bit of skin.

      "a massage would be nice.."

he heard Namjoon speak again, and he could feel something stir in his stomach.

_I'll massage you_

Seokjin replied silently in his mind while biting his lip.

Seokjin swears he wasn't a pervert, but he just couldn't help it, okay? Namjoon was stripping and he was watching, again. Seokjin felt something poking out from his pants. Yes, was having a boner. 

he was a spirit but he was almost still alive and well, he could still do everything and anything like what he did when he was alive but the problem was he's dead and invisible to most people's eyes. Jin thought the show was done but things heated up for him a bit more when Namjoon threw his shirt off leaving him bare skin and just lying on his mattress, his slightly built chest and stomach were exposed to Seokjin's thirsty eyes.

Jin thought that this was enough, he peeled his eyes off Namjoon's tired figure and quietly bids him 'good night', before he crosses again to his own balcony as quietly as he could, while uncomfortably moving with a boner between his legs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**...**

 

Seokjin was walking through the park because it was definitely one those days that he just wanted to chill, forget about his damn bucket list, and just enjoy his time here on earth.

he appreciated how the leaves would fall on his shoulders but would quickly brush it off before someone sees a floating leaf on a park bench. he definitely didn't want to spook anyone.

a few dogs on leash barked at him as their owners passed by him, looking past him when they looked at where or what their dogs are barking at. he laughed to himself, because as a few people looked past him, he would make faces at them because he knew nobody could see him and his antics.

although he liked this invisibility thing a bit (it has its advantages, like peeking at his hot neighbour), but most of the time, Jin felt lonely.

a kid suddenly sat beside him, Jin tensed up a bit but soon realized the kid probably doesn't see him.

      "are you a parking ticket?"

Seokjin's head snapped towards the little girl's direction, who was now staring back at him with her little red balloon in her hands.

      "why?"

      "because you've got fine written all over you.."

the little girl giggled, making small finger guns at Jin pretending to shoot him with it. the little girl was adorable and resembled his neighbour at the complex, Jimin. Seokjin laughed at the little girl's pick up line (which is probably better than most of his dad jokes).

      "you're good, where did you learn that?"

Seokjin smiles at the little girl, and the little girl shoots back an eye-smile, which was really familiar.

      "I heard my brother say it to his boyfriend and Yoongi-oppa laughed. And I thought it could cheer you up and it did"

she explains looking at Seokjin, while clapping her hands. he was touched at the little girl's intention.

      "it did make me smile, thank you. you're very nice. what's your name?"

Seokjin adores this child just like how he did Jimin. he really felt like he was talking to Jimin again. The difference is, he is talking in a child-like voice to this adorable little kid.   

      "I'm Jihye, what's your name handsome oppa?"

      "Jin. Seokjin-oppa"

      "Jihye-ah! there you are.."

a woman comes up to the two of them, halting their conversation. the woman then hugs little Jihye tightly.

      "don't you ever run from me like that, I was worried"

the woman sighs rubbing little Jihye's back.

      "I wasn't alone anyway, Eomma. I was talking to this handsome-oppa"

Little Jihye points her little fingers towards Seokjin. before the kid could see Seokjin shaking his head telling to not point at him.

      "Huh? what oppa?"

her mother furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she looked past Seokjin. and Seokjin let out a huge sigh of relief as the woman did not see him.

      "come on, I think you're just hungry"

her mom pulls little Jihye on her feet and started walking the opposite direction from Seokjin.

      "annyeong, Jin-oppa~" little Jihye looks back and waves at Jin, making him smile uncontrollably.

 

**

 

Seokjin walked back to the apartment complex with a smile on his face and a pick up line in his head. but it soon faltered when he saw the guy named Taehyung who lived across Namjoon's apartment, getting smiley and touchy with his attractive neighbour.

it was none of his business. 

the thing Seokjin was curious about is why is it every time he sees Namjoon, he always automatically hides just like how he was right now. hiding behind the left wall that was near the fire exit window, again.

he doesn't get it, it's like he was a school girl hiding from her crush because she's very shy. 

Namjoon can't see me. _he never will._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER NINE**

...

 

Jin was sad.

Namjoon makes him sad.

he makes Jin want to be alive again and be friends with him (better if boyfriends).

he was sitting alone in his dark and empty apartment but then he remembered little Jihye from the park earlier, and the thought of the little girl just instantly made him smile again because she really does resemble his friend, Jimin.

he missed _Park Jimin_ , he missed talking to him and he thought it would be nice to pay him a visit tonight. he walked into Jimin's apartment, quiet apartment. the shorter guy would usually be having music blasting throughout the entire flat. but it was quiet.

it was until Jin heard faint thuds coming from Jimin's bedroom. he wanted to see his friend even if he can't talk to him, so he walked towards Jimin's bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard slapping and inappropriate noises.

      "ah! Y-Yoongi, go faster"

      "you like it rough, huh baby?"

      "ah! ah! please- oh!"

Jin's cheeks heated up as he realized what his friend was doing. his eyes widen and sprinted out of Jimin's apartment, his face flushing in embarrassment, he almost walked in on Jimin having sex with someone.

not just with someone, but a MAN.

he must be mistaken, Jimin has been his neighbour for seven years and never has Jimin brought home a guy, he always had girlfriends.

Jin shuddered at the thought of his friend getting fucked by a dude. Jimin never showed signs of being gay but then again Jin, himself just discovered he was gay four months before his death, when some guy on a bus stop squeezed his ass and his reaction was not hostile, in fact Jin liked it. Things escalated too quickly that him and that random stranger were already making out in public before he even noticed it. then and there at a random bus stop that he accepted, he was gay and liked being man-handled.

Seokjin finally calmed down his nerves and just decided to visit his friend Jimin some other day, he walked past Namjoon's door.

he wanted to see Namjoon, he just couldn't get enough of the tall, attractive, and lanky man next door. he took a deep breath and peeked his head into Namjoon's door, and there he saw handsome Namjoon hunched over his single stove, cooking ramyeon. Seokjin loves food. and his favorite was ramyeon.

man, did Jin want to just waltz in there and join Namjoon in eating.

he sighs and leaves going into his own apartment. he was lonely again and bored. but a piece of paper flew at his feet, it was a pink paper. his favorite colour, which made him smile slightly. Jin likes this colour because it just makes him feel happy, the colour is very calming and bright. it seriously just makes him want to smile every time he sees this colour. after all pink does symbolize joy. and his loneliness just suddenly washed away and he had a stupid but great idea. he skipped into his bedroom, going to his table with scattered pens on it.

he grabbed one and wrote..

      _ **dear neighbour,**_

_**are you a parking ticket? because you've got FINE written all over you ;) ~진 ♡** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TEN**

…

 

_***night of the pink paper incident*** _

 

Seokjin has been biting his nails and was walking around in his apartment, nervous because it was his first time doing this kind of thing, let alone to the guy he's crushing on. (childish, he knows that)

      "this is so dumb.."

he laughed to himself holding the piece of paper in his clammy hands, for others it may not be a big deal doing this to their crush. but for 26 year old Seokjin, it was embarrassing and too cheesy. although, he knows that Namjoon will never know who wrote this to him, Jin still felt nervous.

he huffed and stomped his feet before making up his mind and walked out of his apartment standing right in front of Namjoon's door. he lifted his fist up to Namjoon's door, his fist lightly shaking in anxiousness, but he knocked anyway.

_no answer.._

he wanted Namjoon to see the letter now, because if he just slips it under Namjoon's doorway it would probably fly away and get lost inside Namjoon's apartment. so he knocked again and waited for a couple seconds.

_still no answer.._

      "okay, after this one. I'm out"

he huffed to himself taking another deep breath before knocking on Namjoon's door, for the third time.

      "I'm coming!"

a voice yelled from inside, and Seokjin's eyes brightened at the sound of his voice. he quickly slipped his note under Namjoon's door and ran behind the left corner that was near the fire exit (it was almost becoming his hiding spot). he peeked and smiled sheepishly as he saw Namjoon with his head stuck out in the hallway, probably looking for Jin. he saw that Namjoon was clutching his pink paper but then Namjoon slammed his door shut and then Seokjin ran into his apartment and went out of his balcony, quietly tip toeing over to Namjoon's.

he stuck his head out a bit taking a glimpse of sleepy Namjoon who was now walking towards his bed. he saw Namjoon crumple the pink note and throw it in the trash can before crashing into his mattress immediately falling back to sleep.

Seokjin pouted and felt dismayed, because he spent hours overthinking of what Namjoon's reaction would be if he read the pick up line, but to his disappointment that was Namjoon's reaction instead of a cute smile that Jin was expecting. but then the red light of Namjoon's alarm clock that was on his bedside table caught Jin's attention, he squinted his eyes and it read 2:04am.

_2:04am?!_

Seokjin face-palmed himself as he realized no wonder Namjoon looked pissed, who would want to get their sleep ruined by a dumbass pick up line at two in the morning.

_real smooth, Jin. real smooth._

he didn't know he spent so much time pacing in his apartment when he decided to give Namjoon the note.

      "idiot!"

Jin grumbles hitting his head repeatedly as he went back to his own apartment, feeling really stupid. he really wanted to bang his head against the walls of his flat but he didn't want his room to be the typical "haunted-empty-room-that-makes-noises" in an apartment complex.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**…**

 

    _***knock knock** _

 

Namjoon's eyes sprang open as he was awakened by knocking again for the fourth time this week. it was the pink note maniac again, Namjoon buried himself in his sheets hoping for the knocking to go away. but this person was persistent and kept on pounding on his door.

Namjoon was really getting tired and irritated of this person and their notes. the first note he received said..

    **dear neighbour, are you a parking ticket?**

 **because you've got FINE written all over you ;) ~진 ♡**  

the second note that was sent the other night said..

          **dear neighbour, are you a camera? because everytime i look at you, i smile. ;) ~ 진 ♡**

the third note that was slipped through Namjoon's door just yesterday, exactly two in the morning..

          **dear neighbour, if you were a tropical fruit, you'd probably be a FINE-apple ;)**

**okay, this is just lame haha ~ 진 ♡**

although this particular one did make Namjoon chuckle a bit, which he had a hard time admitting to himself, because his annoyance to this person somehow diminished after this lame one.

but today (it's 2am again), he just wanted some sleep yet his feet still carried him out of his bed like it has its own mind and the minute he steps in front of his door, he saw that pink note again..

          **dear neighbour, can I borrow a kiss? i promise i'll give it back. ~ 진 ♡**

the first two notes did annoy him but after the third one he started to appreciate it, and now the fourth one just made him smile at this person's cheezy note, he didn't know why but it just did. he was supposed to scold this person but he changed his mind, he just wanted to meet this person instead and get to know them.

Namjoon was flattered as someone was actually this cute to send him pick up lines, although it did annoy him that this person always sent it at an ungodly hour, but he just somehow started to like it anyway.

how odd..

he walked back to his bed, while repeatedly reading the short cheesy pick up line and making himself smile even more. he put it on his desk together with the other notes (except the first note since he threw it away). he fell back on his mattress staring at his ceiling with a dimpled grin drawn on his features. he wants to meet this person and he will tomorrow. Namjoon scoffed and clicked his lamp off before drifting off to his deep slumber.

 

 

and _**he** _ was there. Jin saw that dimpled smile he has been waiting to see and that gave him the urge to send more of those pick up lines.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**...**

 

Namjoon tapped his shoe impatiently against the floor, before placing his tea on top of a metal cabinet, crossed his arms against his chest, and wore a scowl on his face. one of the company's employees broke the photocopier, sure there were many more of them in building, but if an employee breaks something it was under Namjoon's responsibility.

_Min Yoongi_

the employee who broke the photocopier because he was snoring away that he forgot he had a beverage in his hand and accidentally dropped it on top of the machine.

      "you should've been more careful, Yoongi. be thankful the machine didn't start a fire."

Namjoon scolds Yoongi who had his head lowered in shame for slacking off at work. Yoongi was just tired and worn out because of him and his boyfriend's last night's shenanigans. Namjoon knew Yoongi was his hyung but this was work and Yoongi here is his hoobae and he was the sunbae. work is work, that was what Namjoon thought. and he's just being fair, treating all the employees under him the same.

      "I'm sorry, sir. I have no excuse"

      "it's okay, although this will definitely get deducted from your monthly salary."

      "I understand, sir"

      "Go on then, back to work. no more sleeping, Min Yoongi!"

      "Eunji!"

Namjoon calls out for his personal assistant, who came tumbling in her heels as she hurriedly attended to her boss' needs.

      "yes, sir?"

      "call the maintenance and tell them to put this away and bring a new one"

      "yes, sir"

Secretary Eunji made sure to flutter her eyelashes and stuck her chest put as she responded but her inappropriate actions went unnoticed by busy and stressed Namjoon. Namjoon then pats the older's shoulder and then Yoongi ran off continuing with his work.

Namjoon rubbed his temples and sighed out his stress.

"okay, where did I leave my tea now?" he says looking around the office for his cup of green tea. he scratched his head at his tea's weird disappearance.

 

 

**

 

Namjoon was finally back at his apartment. he was worn out and just wanted to sleep, he worked extra hours today since his boss thought it was fantastic to extend the company's service for today and not to mention the earful he got from him because of that damn photocopier. but thankfully the day was done.

he was now walking on his carpeted floor with bare feet, he loved walking around bare feet because of his soft carpet, it relaxed his nerves. his feet padded against the soft cloth and he crashed on the sofa, checked his wrist watch and it read "11:38pm".

before going to bed he ate some left over chicken and then took a quick shower as he passed his desk, he saw the pink notes scattered all over his table, probably blown by the wind. and then he remembered, he was supposed to meet this person, and that alone made him both smile and worry. smiling because he's finally going to meet this person but worried because this might be some modus to infiltrate his apartment or some serial killer for all he knows, but that would be stupid, what kind of bad person would make him a victim by sending cheezy notes?

Namjoon laughed at the thought a little too much than he intended.

he shrugs because he still couldn't wait to catch this person tonight. but to do that he needs to sleep on the couch and he also needs to wear socks so his footsteps wouldn't be heard when he walks over to the door. he grabbed a pillow and wore some socks, --blue polka dotted socks (don't judge joonie) and crashed on the couch, sighing out his stress-filled day.

 

 

**

 

_***knock knock** _

 

Namjoon rubbed his eyes and peeked at his wall clock. it was 2:04am.

 

_***knock knock** _

 

a smile instantly made it's way up to his face, he was finally going to see this person. he dusted himself off and walked towards his front door quietly, the knocking seemed to be rushed different from this person's usual soft ones. Namjoon took a deep breath and yanked open his door..

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Taehyung?"_


	2. CHAPTERS 13 - 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 recap:
> 
> Namjoon walks to his front door being drummed by simultaneous knocks, eager yet nervous to meet the person behind those heart-melting pink notes that he has been receiving the past few days.
> 
> He pulls the door open only to be shocked when he came face to face with...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Taehyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this book is also available in my Wattpad account. Go check out my other books there as well :)  
> www.wattpad.com/flappybird

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

…

 

      "you know your pick up lines has been helping me quite a lot, lately"

Jin smiled at the little girl, yes it's little Jihye.

he talked to this sweet girl everyday ever since they met on that park bench. every 4 in the afternoon, little Jihye would sit here on this bench and Seokjin somehow just did the same thing as well. waiting for the little girl to sit beside him, it was their spot, and they were friends.

      "really? you want another one?" Jihye laughed her chubby cheeks making her eyes look even smaller than they already do.

      "yes please"

 

**

 

Seokjin walked back to the complex with yet another one of those cheesy pick up lines to write for Namjoon. Jin is definitely smitten over the man who didn't even know he existed. he liked seeing Namjoon's dimpled smile, he looks absolutely breath-taking to him. he sometimes would find himself in awe as he imagined Namjoon talking to him with that charming smile on his face.

Jin would always wait for Namjoon to come home to his apartment as he watches from under one of the trees that were growing in front of the complex building. he just liked how Namjoon looks so hot whenever he comes home with dishelved hair and loosened tie around his neck.

he liked how Namjoon would always adjust his wrist watch before stepping into the elevator. he loved -wait loved? and Seokjin realized how he was just standing in front of his apartment door the whole time. thinking about the things he loved about Namjoon and his quirks. Seokjin smiles and goes into his apartment. he knows that it was 12am (he saw the clock in the lobby), but he wasn't tired at all. he wanted to go out again, so he did.

he walked out of the complex and walked to the park again. he just loved that place so much, he has been hanging out there ever since his death.

      "oh, right I'm dead"

Jin laughed sadly, these past couple days his desire to leave this world so soon kind of...faltered? lessened? maybe because he knew he would miss his friends? maybe because he had grown attached to his apartment? he lived there for seven years, all his adult memories were practically made in that complex. or maybe ..just maybe it was because of Namjoon?

Seokjin smiled at the thought of Namjoon, man! did he want to kiss Namjoon and cuddle with him every time he comes home knackered. cook for him, give Namjoon good massages to ease his tensed muscles. he just wanted Namjoon to himself but there were two hindrances for Seokjin. he's dead the dude doesn't even look like he'd be gay he sighed and stopped in his tracks and sat on his and Jihye's park bench yet again, breathing in the fresh night air of Seoul.

he was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice a person sit beside him until this person spoke..

      "you still have unfinished business too, huh?"

Jin snapped his head to his side and saw this man beside him, with eyes closed resting his head against the back of the bench, letting the breeze blow off his hair from his forehead. he was just like Jin.

      "yeah, still got five things to do. what's your name?"

Jin chuckled kicking the small stones at his feet.

 

 

 

 

      "I'm Hoseok" ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**…**

 

      "Taehyung?"

Namjoon was confused.

      _was he the one sending these pink notes? didn't he say he had a boyfriend?_

      "Namjoon-hyung please help me! my boyfriend collapsed, please help me bring him to the hospital"

Taehyung sobs pointing towards his apartment door. Namjoon was then snapped out of his trance when Taehyung dragged him by his arm into his room and then he saw a raven haired guy lying on the floor, unconscious. when he lifted the guy under his armpits, he was damn heavy!

      "oh shit"

Namjoon cursed as pain shot in his back like an old man as he desperately tried to lift this person's weight while Taehyung lifted his boyfriend's lower half and they both carried him to the door of the elevator.

      "what happened to him?"

Namjoon asked as soon as he came back from his apartment to retrieve his car keys and lock his door.

      "w-well, he got out of our bed t-to go to the bathroom, but then I heard something crash in there, then I saw him lying there and I carried him up to our living room"

Taehyung cries as they both put his boyfriend in the backseat with his head on Taehyung's lap and Namjoon drove. the car ride to the hospital was silent except for Taehyung's constant sniffles and whispers to his boyfriend.

      "Jungkook-ah, you'll be okay. w-we're almost there"

      "p-please be okay, Jungkookie"

the whole time Namjoon was driving he couldn't help but look at Taehyung and Jungkook in the backseat. the things he heard from Taehyung's cries were very touching. he wanted that too. he wanted to hear what Taehyung was telling Jungkook. he wanted someone to look at him just like how Taehyung looks at Jungkook.

Namjoon was in the waiting room with Taehyung, comforting the younger one, and waiting for Jungkook's results.

      "do you think he'll be o-okay?"

Taehyung sniffled looking up at Namjoon, while Namjoon patted the younger's back.

"yeah, I'm sure he will. don't worry, he looks strong he'll probably up in no time"

Taehyung then nods wiping his tears away but more came flooding. Namjoon wasn't used to seeing the younger drowning in tears, he usually wore a big smile that's very contagious to anyone who sees it.

      "you love him that much?"

Namjoon asked chuckling softly at the younger. he wanted that, he wanted someone who would cry for him when they missed him or if he's in pain.

     "that obvious?"

Taehyung finally laughs and bit of snot came out, Namjoon then hesitantly offered his hanky, then Taehyung blew a load in it which made Namjoon do an icky face.

 

**

 

      "Tae~Tae.."

a soft voice calls from the hallway, causing both Taehyung and Namjoon to lift their heads up. before Namjoon knew it, the younger took off sprinting towards Jungkook, tears pouring out once again. Namjoon looked at the sight in front of him.

Jungkook scrunching his face a bit as Taehyung squeezes him and his casted arm in a hug but he saw how Jungkook patted Taehyung's hair and kissed the top of it, calming his boyfriend down.

      "I just slipped and kinda broke my shoulder.."

Jungkook laughs earning a smack from Taehyung.

      "ow!"

      "don't you dare scare me like that ever again!"

      "okay okay, I'm sorry baby. please, don't be mad at me, I love you~"

Jungkook smiles at Namjoon's friend, making finger hearts at Taehyung. Namjoon stood there with a smile wanting what the two had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**...**

 

Jin had a new friend, his name was Hoseok.

Hoseok also had a grudge, he had one.

**1\. reconcile with my bestfriend**

Jin would be lying if he didn't say he was envious of Hoseok. the guy only had one mission and he had five. they were just sat on the swings in the park talking about random shit..

      "so how did you die?"

      "heart failure, you?"

      "some guy ran over me"

they both sighed in unison.

_Death._

Jin never thought in his whole life that he would die so early, it was until he visited a doctor and he was diagnosed with a hole in his heart and said he only had months to live. for most people they would be scared and almost cautious of everything they would do or eat and let their fear consume them. but for Jin? he never feared his death instead he went out to clubs, made out with guys, took his meds, and just generally enjoyed and continued living his life.

death is a natural phase for humans. it comes upon everyone, its just.. sometimes it comes too early to some, just like how it came to him and Hoseok.

he regretted not doing one thing before he left his body, fall in love with someone. and his bucket list originally had 15 things written but he failed 5 of them, and he has to find a way to resolve this grudge before he could actually say _"I'm dead"._

as the two lost souls were walking back to their own homes Hoseok insisted on walking Jin back to his place.

      "this is me"

      "oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow maybe at the park again?"

      "yeah, see ya"

he waved goodbye to Hoseok as his new friend walks away and he goes up to his old apartment.

 

**

 

Jin wanted Hoseok to come to his apartment but his new friend promised that he would just come over tomorrow.

Jin saw the clock in the lobby, it was 3:58am he has been walking around a lot so early in the morning lately. Namjoon. he has been keeping Seokjin up for the past week and he didn't even know it. as Jin set foot on his floor, he walked slowly towards his room but he stopped in front of Namjoon's. he didn't get to give him a note today.

      "I should just stop giving you those notes huh?"

his words completely contrasting the things he thought of last night when he saw Namjoon smile. Jin scoffed talking to Namjoon's door, if he was alive and someone saw him they'd probably think he's an escape from a mental institute.

      "you think you could just come waltzing in here with your hot ass and make me sleepless all week? unbelievable"

he huffed making faces at Namjoon's door, his fists punching air with his thin arms, it honestly looked like sausages flapping around.

      "excuse me!"

Jin's head looked at the direction of the guy's familiar voice. He was tired of hiding, Namjoon can't even see him. so he just shrugged and walked away from Namjoon who was standing at the end of the hallway. but the next minute Jin was almost peeing himself...

 

 

 

 

 

      "excuse me, but that was really rude of you to turn your back on me.." ...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**…**

 

      "shit! shit! shit fuck! shit!"

Seokjin chanted like a mad man, his armpits sweating up a storm, his legs totally wobbly, and he swears he just felt his balls shrink.

      "hey, can I help you? what were you doing in front of my apartment?"

Namjoon asks again his footsteps nearing Jin's shaking figure.

      "m-me?"

the older stutters pointing at himself, Namjoon was actually talking to him, he couldn't believe it.

      "yes, who else would it be? we're the only ones here"

Namjoon almost laughed at this guy's amusing facial expression. he looked terrified, but Namjoon didn't mean to scare him he only wanted to ask why was this guy standing in front of his apartment at 4am, throwing air punches at his door. Jin looked around the floor and yeah, no one was out their apartments right now. Seokjin gulped and as he immediately tried to find an excuse.

      "oh uh --um, you live here? I-I thought..uh m-my boyfriend. yes! ex-boyfriend still lived h-here"

      _did he buy it?_

Seokjin almost peed himself, and he hoped that Namjoon would buy his lame excuse.

      "oh.. yeah, I'm new here. I just moved in a few days ago actually. wanna come inside for a bit? it's still dark out"

Namjoon offers while holding his door open for Seokjin. was Seokjin having second thoughts? yes. was Seokjin stupid? _definitely!_

he nods and let his feet carry him into Namjoon's all too familiar apartment.

      "take a seat, I'll make something for you"

Namjoon says pointing at his couch to let Jin sit there, while he figures out what to make. Jin nods stiffly still staring at the back of Namjoon's blonde head.

      _he could see me?!_

Jin situated himself on the familiar sofa and let himself get buried in his deep thoughts.

_no wonder I hide every time he's around I had a feeling he could see me_

      "I made you te-"

      "oh gosh!"

Seokjin's testicles shrunk even more. if he was still alive he would've died of heart attack anyway because of this man.

      "you seem jumpy. are you okay?"

Namjoon tried to contain his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand, while his other gave Seokjin a teacup.

      "y-yes. just peaky"

Seokjin's face painted red, as took a sip of the tea. Namjoon made me tea. he wanted to squeal so bad, he felt these weird things causing a rampage in his stomach.

      "so your ex-boyfriend used to live here huh? why'd you come back?"

Namjoon thought that this man was absolutely adorable, his brown hair falling over his eyes, and his cheeks dusted with pink.

      "oh -uh, he um-"

      "you wanted some type of revenge? I saw you throwing punches in front of my door earlier"

Namjoon finally showed his dimpled smile, making Seokjin weak at his knees if he weren't sitting right now he would've been face-planted on Namjoon's floor already.

      "yeah..but I guess there's no point, he doesn't live here anymore"

Jin sighs trying his best in acting like he had an ex-boyfriend. it was times like these that made Seokjin mentally pat himself on the back for being a top notcher in his theater arts class back in college.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

…

 

Seokjin is wet.

not wet in that kind of way (u thirsty), but like literally drenched in sticky pineapple juice.

he was a spirit, but like what was mentioned he was almost like still alive, he could feel the dampness of his clothes. he wouldn't be in this situation if he had just left even before Namjoon invited him into the younger's apartment.

 

_***earlier*** _

 

      _"I'm sorry not to be rude, but why are you so pale? like really pale?"_

_shit! what do I say?_

_Jin mentally panicked, yes! as a ghost, his skin was definitely lighter than a living person's._

_"I-I don't know"_

_he replied looking everywhere else in the room except Namjoon's curious eyes._

_"I-I'll be going now. thank you for letting me in for a while"_

_Seokjin says standing and bowing his head towards the younger who was also now at his feet. he heads towards the door but Namjoon's voice stopped him_

_"wait! you should take some of these with you.."_

_Namjoon made a bee line to his kitchen, and he heard some clanks and crashes. Jin laughs lightly but quickly wiped it away from his face when Namjoon came back holding a small water bottle._

_"what's that?"_

_"it's pineapple juice, maybe it could cheer you up?"_

_Jin's heart fluttered but he also felt extremely guilty because Namjoon actually believed his "ex-boyfriend" bullshit. but man, he could feel his face heating up as he reached out his hands to take the tumbler. but then Namjoon took a step forward and somehow managed to trip on his own feet and splash the sticky juice all over Seokjin._

_Jin felt the sticky material cling onto his body, but what can he do? he can't change his clothes. not ever._

_sure, he could take them off but change into a different piece of clothing and get rid of his current ones? never._

_it was like his clothes were part of him, these were the clothes he was wearing when he died. but what if Namjoon lends me a shirt? so he ran out of Namjoon's apartment, ignoring Namjoon's yells of apology, it was the only best option he could think of._

 

 

**

 

 

Jin shivered as he waited for his sticky clothes to get dry. he was sitting on that park bench again, his and Jihye's spot. while he hung his hoodie on the bench, letting the sun dry it, he was only wearing a thin white shirt. if a living person happened to walk by this bench, they wouldn't see anything, not Jin nor his drenched shirt. it would only look like an empty park bench.

Jin let out a sigh as he blew air cupping his hands and his feet won't stop tapping against the concrete. it was like 8am and the park was not that crowded since everyone was either at school or at work.

      "why are you not wearing your sweater?"

he looked up to see Hoseok with an amused grin on his face, his friend sat down beside him and kept him company as they waited for Jin's clothes to dry up before the two ghosts hung around Seoul just like what two friends normally do.

 

except, they are dead friends...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

…

 

      _"sir! here's the inventory you asked for"_

_"sir, we have a problem.."_

_"sir!! sir! we need your help.."_

_"sir!" sir! sir!"_

Namjoon here, Namjoon there, Namjoon was all over the place today.

his head hurt every time he hears the word "sir!". his head was about to explode, its all because the company seems to be a lot busier than the other days but mostly because of this morning's incident.

he couldn't focus at all because of that pineapple accident earlier this morning.

Namjoon was such a nice person, he didn't like hurting other's feelings nor offending someone in any way. and seeing how that stranger just ran off when he accidentally poured juice all over him, just made him feel guilty all day. he wanted to apologize to that guy because he really didn't mean to do it. but he slapped himself on the forehead when he didn't even know the guy's name.

he groaned in frustration ruffling his hair as he got out of his car and trudged into the grocery store, grabbing a shaving cream and a shaver. he was supposed to shave days ago but this afternoon when he went used the bathroom at the company, he saw that the stubble was getting noticeable and he didn't like getting beards, it was too itchy and unclean for him. and he grabbed a couple of things he needed and wanted before paying at the counter

      "oh? Namjoon?"

he heard a familiar drunk-like voice come from behind him in the counter's queue. he looked behind and saw Yoongi.

      "ah-hyung..annyeonghaseyo"

Namjoon bowed but Yoongi swung his arm over Namjoon's shoulder. they weren't at work so no need for formalities, that's what's in Yoongi's mind.

      "ey, don't get too polite, I'm not that old from you. what you got here?"

his hyung asks finally letting him go and almost handling his credit card to the person behind the cashier, but Yoongi was quick enough to shove his own things on the counter.

      "add these, I'll pay for it all"

Yoongi smiled and handled his own credit card instead, paying for his and Namjoon's things then turns he back to Namjoon giving him his own plastic bag.

      "you didn't have to do that, hyung. that was very kind of you. thank you"

Namjoon couldn't stop thanking his hyung as they walked out of the grocery. Again, Namjoon was literally such a nice guy, so he offered his hyung a ride to where his hyung was going. which Yoongi shamelessly accepted, of course he would take the offer, he didn't want to wait for a bus (at least an hour of waiting, he can't wait that long to see his chim~chim), that's probably fully packed at this hour. so Namjoon's car it is...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

…

 

      "how long have you been staying?"

      "about a year already actually, how 'bout you?"

      "three months, it'll be my fourth in couple of days"

Jin let out a breath as he and Hoseok laid on the grass staring up at the sky.

      "what do you think is up there?"

Jin chuckled as Hoseok pointed at the blue sky, what could be waiting for them there?

      "I don't know, probably paradise? at least that's how they always described heaven.."

      "yeah, probably.."

      "but you know.. I still kinda don't want to go.."

Jin says as he looks up to the sky making shapes out of the clouds, and guess what or -who he could see? _Namjoon_.

it's almost only been a week since Namjoon came tumbling out of the elevators and came into Jin's life (-well, death actually) he managed to diminish Seokjin's strong mindset of having the desire to leave this place. he managed to make Seokjin's knees weaken every time he speaks or does something.

he managed to turn Seokjin into a pervert by making him have an internal battle with himself if he should look or not look, every time Namjoon strips into his night clothes. he managed to make Jin get pick up lines from a little girl just to give it to him and most of all he managed to capture Seokjin's heart in less than a week.

      "stupid Namjoon.."

Seokjin scoffed closing his eyes letting the breeze run through his scalp and the grass tickle his skin. he felt that life is being quite unfair to him right now.

      "who's Namjoon?"

Hoseok laughed shaking his feet against his leg, also looking up at the sky with both arms behind his head.

      "this guy who lives next door.."

      "what about him?"

      "well, he's very attractive. he just moved in this week and like he's only 24 but I heard that he was a chief supervisor of some big company -amazing right? also..."

Seokjin rambled on and on not missing a thing he knows about Namjoon, but he doesn't even realize what he was doing. and Hoseok just looked at his friend, as he kept on talking with such enthusiasm and sparkle in his eyes about this Namjoon guy, he even mentioned how he always sent pink notes to this guy every 2am.

Hoseok knows what this is, he knows exactly what's going on with his friend. he knows the reason why Jin still didn't want to leave this place.

      "hyung~"

Hoseok speaks nudging his shoulder lightly, finally breaking Seokjin out of his Namjoon marathon.

      "what?"

      "you've got the love bug.. you're in love with this Namjoon guy"

Hoseok claps and Jin blushed as he heard the words in love with Namjoon. He wasn't exactly sure of what it feels like to fall in love with someone.

      "I-I am?"

      "obviously! you should've heard yourself, hyung"

      "psh! I'm not in love, he's probably just a mere hot neighbour, yeah...like he's very kind and he's really entertaining to see and-"

     "Jin-hyung! you're rambling again"

Seokjin then sits up as he realized that he was actually unconsciously rambling about Namjoon, again. Hoseok laughs loudly at the older and patted his flustered hyung's back... 

      "you've got it bad, hyung.." 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

…

 

      "what a small world this is.."

Namjoon says as both Taehyung and Yoongi are with him in the elevator. the three men laughed and just talked about random stuff. they're actually good friends, they had lunch together at work along with the other co-workers that Namjoon managed to befriend. when the elevator dinged on Taehyung and Namjoon's floor, they got off and was about to wave "goodbye" at Yoongi but they didn't expect for their hyung to follow them out on their floor.

      "this is really weird"

Namjoon snorts

      "you haven't seen weird, you should get to know yourself better"

Taehyung slaps Namjoon's back playfully muttering "ass.." right after. then the three of them walked the hallway and a few feet away from them was a guy, a short dude with dyed pink hair standing in front of the apartment door that was on the right of Namjoon's. Namjoon had seen him a couple of times, his name was Jimin.

      "Yoongi-ah~"

      "Chim-Chim.."

Jimin breaks out into a smile as he heard the eldest of the three's pet name for him. Yoongi walked ahead of Taehyung and Namjoon and engulfed the shorter boy in his arms and buried his face into Jimin's neck then peppered kisses all over Jimin's face when he pulled away, not caring that Namjoon and Taehyung were awkwardly watching the scene. again, Namjoon was surprised. Yoongi didn't seem gay at all, just like how Taehyung was.

      "I'll see you boys around, bye"

Yoongi waved his arm locked around Jimin's shoulder as they disappeared into Jimin's apartment.

      "Tae-Tae~"

another voice calls and it was Jungkook's.

      "see you at work, hyung"

Taehyung runs like a child into his boyfriend's waiting arms by their open apartment door. Namjoon shook his head, he somehow felt envious of his friends. he wanted to know how it feels to have someone waiting for him to come home.

he bets it felt nice.

he went into his own apartment and switched on the lights, setting the things he bought in the right places. as Namjoon was getting ready to take a shower before sleeping, knocks suddenly came from his front door.

      "who is it?"

he asks as he swings his towel over his shoulder before walking up to his door.

      "it's Yoongi!"

he twisted the door knob and pulled the door open to see extra pairs of eyes looking back at him.

      "what are you all doing here?"

Namjoon grinned looking at his two friends with their significant others.

      "Taehyung here thought it would be nice to go clubbing and we wanted to invite you"

Yoongi says while, Jimin, who was trapped in Yoongi's arm tried to pry his boyfriend off of him.

      "and I thought it would be nice for us to get to know each other and all be friends."

Taehyung high fives his boyfriend.

      "you guys want me to fifth-wheel?"

the couples laughed but Jimin shook his head and spoke..

      "so you're in?"

      "alright, just give me a second to change"

Namjoon laughs letting them into his apartment's living room while he went to his room and changed his clothes. although Namjoon felt like he was totally going to fifth-wheel, he was still happy that his friends were multiplying. he was excited to go clubbing with his friends. ..

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

...

 

Namjoon is drunk would be an understatement.

the dude was hammered, he kept catching the laser beams hitting his clothes with his palms and kept making inhuman noises when he couldn't get a hold of it.

the Yoonmin couple were grinding against each other on the dance floor, while the Taekook couple shoved their tongues down into each other's throats. and there was Namjoon sat on a stool right beside the horny couple Taekook, drinking his brains out. he couldn't see shit anymore then he felt someone take a seat next to his, he looked at them but he couldn't decipher if this was a woman or a man.

but he was too drunk to care, he turned towards this person and said..

      "are you a parking ticket?"

      "why?"

the voice replied, it was soft and had a velvet feel to it, a familiar velvet feel to it. Namjoon scrunched his eyebrows together trying to see this person's face.

      "oh? skinny-sausage-arms?"

Namjoon slurred still squinting his eyes to confirm his hunch.

      "who?"

the stranger's voice was like earsex for Namjoon. he looked at the person again with blurry sight, it was actually the guy who threw air punches at his door. Namjoon thinks he looks so cute in his pink sweater, he wore it on the day they met, the day Namjoon spilled juice on this person.

      "I'm sorry about the juice I spilled on you"

Namjoon grumbled his words incoherent, Namjoon downed the drink in his shot glass before turning back to face the stranger again.

      "what jui-"

      "you smell like a can of Glade"

Namjoon is the weird drunk. there are different types of drunk people, and he was the weird one. he sniffed the person and held their collar in his fists pulling the stranger closer to his alcohol infested breath. this sausage-arms person was good looking, Namjoon thought as he tried so hard to keep his eyes on this person in front of him.

Namjoon found himself smooching this person, his tongue slipping into their mouth but it doesn't feel right at all. he doesn't feel anything. it was a plain boring kiss. he pulled his swollen lips away from the sausage-arms' horrible kissing -and breath, he might add. but even in his hammered state, super nice Namjoon is still there. he still felt guilty for pouring juice all over him and he didn't even know his name.

      "what's your name?"

he asked, already preparing an apology speech in his head, but his head spins a bit and his vision changes a little, the person's face in front of him slowly warped into another face. Namjoon was confused. this was definitely not sausage-arms, the one in front of him was suddenly a person with black hair, an ugly bowl cut, and eyes that are too small. (judgemental joonie is judgemental when drunk)

      "I'm Hanjae"

their voice also changed, not the same soft and velvety one that Namjoon heard earlier. Namjoon stood from his stool not bothering to talk to this person anymore. he tried to stand on his feet, he scanned the room with blurry vision as he looked for his friends. he literally couldn't see shit. he found his way out of the bar and stumbled upon bushes and some rocks then he walked and walked until his feet had carried him in front of a wooden bench. he was too drunk to take another step, so he dropped down on the bench and laid there in a fetal position feeling really sleepy.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**…**

 

      "georgia~ the whole day -uh night? no, its day..the whole day throuuuugh.."

Seokjin hears a person singing, it was so out of tune, he almost covered his ears. he thought walking at the park at this time of the night would be peacefully quiet.

      "..talking 'bout georgia...I'm in georgia!!"

Seokjin had enough of the _horribly_ familiar voice, he stomped over to where it was coming from. it was Namjoon, figures. Namjoon was lying down on his favorite park bench, singing to himself.

      "is he drunk?"

Jin whispers to himself, he has been troubling Jin's mind the whole week, Jin doesn't know if he really wanted to go over to Namjoon right now. but whatever he still went to where the drunk guy was. Seokjin sat slowly just above where Namjoon's head is. he didn't know what to say.

      "what am I even doing here?"

Jin scoffed kicking stones at his feet glancing at drunk Namjoon reaching out his hand, trying to catch the stars. Seokjin chuckled softly, and this seemed to catch Namjoon's attention. the drunk lad moved his head to look at the person above him.

      "oh? you again?"

Namjoon smiles, instantly melting Seokjin's makeshift wall he emotionally built just now. he was a sucker for the younger's charming smile. Namjoon then clambers up in his arms to face Seokjin and he sits up (barely does).

      "yeah, it's me aga-"

      "you smell like lemons now, I like it"

Namjoon slurred; his head barely kept steady, worrying Seokjin because the younger might bash his head against the bench's hard back rest. Seokjin couldn't take the risk of injuring Namjoon's head anymore and took matter into his own hands, he hesitantly pushed Namjoon's head leaning and guiding his head slowly down on his lap.

      "the things I do for you.."

Jin grumbles letting the drunk rest his head peacefully against him. he hears Namjoon snore away without a care in the world. he felt his heart strings get tugged, this man was absolutely breathtaking. he's so close yet so far away from him.

      "some sappy cliché story we are .."

Seokjin laughs sadly and lets his hand thread through Namjoon's soft strands gently, admiring every bit of the younger's face.

      "you're so rude, always making my heart flutter without even knowing it"

Seokjin sighs his lips quivering; all he wants is to be with this man on his lap, he really likes Namjoon, and it saddens him to know that they don't have a chance, ever. Seokjin's had enough of it. he wants to stop his feelings now while it's still early. he wants to leave Namjoon alone, he still can do it right? he finally decides that this is enough, he doesn't want to keep hurting anymore. he peers down at Namjoon one last time..

      "goodby-"

Seokjin's heart goes off like a fire alarm as their lips meet. Namjoon tugged at Jin's hand which was originally resting on his head and pulled the older down to his face. Seokjin was frozen in place as he got a whiff of Namjoon's alcohol infested breath, he felt the younger's soft lips move against his quivering ones, Namjoon groans at Seokjin's lack of response so he bites the older's bottom lip, earning a mewl of pleasure.

      "kiss me back"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**…**

 

      "rub my shoulders, please"

      "excuse me, I am not your maid"

Seokjin crosses his arms against his chest, spinning on his stool turning away from Namjoon.

      "but you are a _free loader_ in _my_ apartment"

Namjoon teases raising his eyebrows as he stabs kimchi off his plate, putting it between his teeth, staring intently at Seokjin's back. Jin sighs defeated at the younger's comeback and finally stood from his seat and went behind Namjoon.

      "it's only until I finish my business, and plus you're the one who offered me to stay, remember?"

 

 

_***flashback*** _

 

    _"kiss me back"_

_so the older does and lets Namjoon slip his tongue into his mouth, licking pleasurable areas in his mouth. Namjoon then sits up not breaking their kiss as he tangled his fingers into Seokjin's soft hair, mirroring the older's actions. Namjoon then pulls back heaving for air._

_"what's your name? I never caught it"_

_Namjoon asks a smirk plastered on his face, as he stares at this man in pink hoodie. just like the one he wore when they first met._

_"J-Jin"_

_the older stutters avoiding Namjoon's flirtatious stare, his face was burning up as he reaches up to touch his lips that were still tingling._

_"I'm sorry for spilling pineapple juice over you, Jin"_

_Namjoon sincerely apologizes but then stands up and stretches, he got sobered up with just the taste of the older's lips._

_"thank you for sobering me up"_

_Namjoon winks pushing his hands into his pockets. Jin was speechless, if he was alive and breathing he would've died anyway because of this man's actions._

_"a-anytime"_

_"wanna come over to my place? I promise I won't spill drinks on you this time"_

_Namjoon offers as he noticed Jin not moving on his spot, like a frozen statue._

 

 

_**_

 

_"so what were you doing at the park so late?"_

_Namjoon asks leaning on his countertop taking a sip of his tea flushing away his remaining hangover._

_"just walking around, I like going on late night walks.."_

_Seokjin responds, he was a bit calmer now than when after they kissed. Jin picks off the grapes from its stems and places it back to the plate completely oblivious of Namjoon's stare._

_"you're cute"_

_Namjoon didn't mean to say it out loud, but since the older's face became red then he realized that he did anyway._

_"so where do you live? I can drop you off later?"_

_Seokjin panicked should he tell him he lives next door? No! he can't, that's really dumb. should he says he's from somewhere far? should he pretend to be homeless?_

_"Ya! Jin-ah??"_

_"huh -yah! I'm older than you"_

_Seokjin gets really bothered when people younger than him use informal speech._

_"really? you look so young though, I almost thought you were a minor"_

_"was that supposed to flatter me?"_

_Seokjin laughs covering his mouth. Namjoon pouts embarrassed and jokingly glares at the older._

_"so where?" "I actually don't have a place to go.."_

_Seokjin feels terrible for lying to tipsy Namjoon but he really wants to spend more time with the younger, hoping.. really hoping that Namjoon could catch his drift._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**...**

 

_***still in flashback*** _

 

    _"I actually don't have a place to go.."_

_Seokjin shifts in his seat, avoiding his eyes. Namjoon is nice, right? like really nice. guess what he did.._

_"you can stay here for a while, I don't mind.."_

_yes, he asked Seokjin to stay at his house. Seokjin was a stranger, but in Jin's case it wasn't only because he's very nice to literally everyone but also because he wants to figure out something._

_"w-what?"_

_"I said you can stay here until you find a place.."_

_Seokjin looks at him suspiciously, was Namjoon actually this kind?_

_"you're crazy"_

_"wow, that's what I get for being nice..gee, you're welcome"_

_Namjoon puts a hand over his chest fake hurting dramatically. And a cute laugh escapes Seokjin's throat making Namjoon crack a smile too._

 

_***end of flashback*** _

 

Seokjin's fingers gently pressed against Namjoon's shoulder blades, drawing circles. easing the tightened muscles.

      "mmm.."

Seokjin felt a weird tingle shoot straight to his groin. oh, this is bad.

      "ah! yessss"

Seokjin bit his lip, and squeezed his thighs together, wanting to slap Namjoon's head for obliviously arousing him.

      "ah! ah! yes right there"

      "will you stop that?! someone walking by your door might get the wrong idea!"

Seokjin scolds pushing Namjoon's back, making the younger groan and lean back again pressing his back against Seokjin's chest. Namjoon pouts peering up at Seokjin through his fringe, the older sighs and continued rubbing circles on Namjoom's shoulders, ignoring his semi-boner.

      "so are you making progress with...whatever you need to do?"

      "have you seen me leave your apartment yet?"

      "uhh..no, you just came in last night"

      "exactly, then am I making any progress yet?"

Seokjin replies sarcasm in his tone evident.

      "no.."

Namjoon trails off realizing his obvious question.

      "you know for a freeloader, you're really rude"

      "if you don't stop with the freeloader-"

      "what? what're you gonna do?"

Namjoon turned in his seat looking up at Seokjin, challenging the older. an empty threat that's what Jin has, he sighs and walks away from Namjoon. sitting on the couch all flustered, annoyed (because of his empty threat), and aroused, fuck!

 

**

 

      "he invited you where?!"

Hoseok's eyes almost budging out as they walked side by side in the busy streets of Seoul, casually having people pass through their bodies. the advantage of being dead for the two is that they don't have to squeeze their bodies into anything or anyone, they can just simply pass through objects or people.

      "to live in his apartment"

      "why'd you accept? don't you have your own apartment next to his?"

      "have I mentioned before that my apartment is gonna be rented after this month ends?"

      "no.."

      "well, it will be so I need a new place to stay and Namjoon here suddenly pulled out a rainbow stick of opportunity, so I took it"

     "wow, at least you're a step closer to ending your grudges"

Jin stops dead in his tracks. My grudges, he completely forgotten about his damn grudges.

      "oh my god, Hoseok you're a genius!"

Jin runs up to his friend who was now leaning his arms against the bars looking out to the river, beside a woman. but of course, she doesn't see Hoseok.

      "I know I am.."

Hoseok then grops the woman's ass, who was beside him, earning a yelp before the woman turns and looks past him.

      "Oh my god, you're abusing your death perks.."

Seokjin cackles with Hoseok as the woman walks away still looking at them -past them actually, because thankfully she doesn't have a third eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao imagine a ghost groping you hahahah


	3. CHAPTERS 25 - 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is also available in my Wattpad account  
> www.wattpad.com/flappybird
> 
> I also have my other books there, go check them out!

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**   
**…**

 

      "how 'bout your grudges, when will you end it?"

      "hell, I don't even know where my bestfriend lives anymore"

Hoseok scoffs dabbing the quarter of his foot into the river.

      "how are you going to find him then?"

      "I don't know. that's why I've been stuck here for a year, I can't find him"

his friend looks down sadly and tucks his legs under his chin, looking out to the clouds that were slowly darkening. Jin pities his friend, he wanted to help him resolve his grudge because Hoseok seems to want to leave this place already, which makes Seokjin a bit sad that his friend will be leaving.

      "what even happened between the two of you?"

      "well.."

the younger hesitates because he might offend his hyung with what he's about to say. but maybe Seokjin-hyung will understand, right? he thought.

      "well?"

      "I called him a faggot, when he told me he was gay.."

Hoseok almost whispered the last word avoiding Jin's eyes, ashamed of his past actions.

      "are you for real, you homo?"

he could hear bitterness in his hyung's voice.

      "I was a homophobe, but not anymore..please hear me out"

Hoseok pleads grabbing Jin's arm preventing the older from standing up beside him. Seokjin crosses his arms against his chest and sits still beside his friend, waiting for an explanation.

      "we have been friends since we're in like elementary, then just last last year when we were at a bar, he kissed me..then he followed me out and confessed that he was gay

       then yeah I called him a faggot"

  
      "you're an idiot, like a real jackass, you know that?"

Seokjin snaps, still not facing his friend, still annoyed at the fact that he called someone such an offensive word just because he was gay.

      "I know, I know. but we didn't contact each other after a year then one day I texted him, asking him to meet me and that I wanted to mend our friendship back together, I

       told him how I missed having him around but yeah he didn't show up-"

      "how can you expect someone to show up when you called them a fag and haven't contacted them for a year?"

Hoseok hangs his head low, getting teary eyed, he knows what he has done, and he regrets ever being like that to his bestfriend. they were basically brothers.  
Seokjin's eyes softens when he sees his friend lightly sobbing, and his annoyed façade suddenly vanishes as he puts an arm around the younger, rubbing his hands up and down.

       "I know I fucked up. then yeah, when I was walking home that night I got ran over by a drunk driver while I was crossing the road..then here I am."

       "shh...you'll find him okay? I'll help you, Hobi"

       "H-Hobi?"

Hoseok lightly chuckles in between his sobs and lifted his head wiping his tears with his shirt.

       "yeah, I'm calling you that from now on"

Seokjin smiles ruffling the younger's hair before pulling Hoseok to his feet and started walking back to his old apartment complex.

       "come over to my place, it's near here, it's gonna pour soon.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**…**

 

      "this is actually pretty nice, wow. that Namjoon guy sure is filthy rich"

Hoseok found himself in awe as he walks around Namjoon's room filled with expensive and branded furniture.

      "come on, let's leave before he sees us. I don't have a key to this apartment so he'll freak when he sees us inside"

Seokjin pulled his friend Hoseok into Namjoon's room and walked through its' wall leading them into Seokjin's dark and empty apartment.

      "this is my apartment, well my old one at least"

Seokjin lifts his arms showing his whole empty apartment to Hoseok.

      "it's boring here"

he pouts walking around and finally went into the bedroom where there's a table, a pink notepad and a can of pen sits there, he reads Seokjin's list of grudges and chuckles before putting it back to its' place.

      "so this is where you write those pick up lines huh?"

Hoseok says taking out a pen and started doodling on one of Seokjin's pink notepads.

       "yeah.."

       "I've heard your horrible jokes and I'm sure as hell that those pick up lines are not originally yours, because they're awesome. where did you get them?"

       "yah! I only told you three jokes, and they're ones of my bests, you have no right to judge my humor"

Seokjin sneers, the corner of his lips lifting like a dog's when they're growling.

       "ones of your bests? really? tell me one person who laughed at them whe you told them those three terrible jokes.."

Hoseok smirks annoying the his hyung further. Seokjin couldn't come up with a name of a person who laughed at those three particular jokes.

      "well, my mom laughe-"

      "families don't count, of course they'll laugh just because"

Seokjin huffs shoving Hoseok by the shoulder earning a laugh from the younger.

      "so where do you get your pick up lines?"

      "you're not gonna let it go, are you?"

Hoseok innocently shakes his head "no".  
  
      "it's from the little girl I always talk to at the park"

Seokjin almost mumbles, ashamed that his success of making Namjoon smile was actually a work of a little girl.

       "Hahahahaha"

       "shut up, you horse"

       "bitch what you say?"

the younger playfully widened his eyes at Seokjin looking absolutely ridiculous making Jin double over laughter. then the two ghost's attention were caught when they heard the door of Namjoon's apartment slam shut.

      "well, he's home. go get him, tiger. see ya!"

Hoseok winked patting the older's shoulder before disappearing through the front door.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**…**

  
       "Oh hey, you're back"

Namjoon greets the older and lets him into his apartment

      "have you eaten yet?"

      "not yet and I'm hungry"

Namjoon whines following Seokjin into the kitchen, like a duckling following its' mother.

      "make yourself something to eat then"

      "but I can't cook"

      "...big baby"

Seokjin mutters but still gets a frying pan and heats it up, grabbing two eggs from the fridge. if another living person was to see this scene, they would only see floating objects. but to Namjoon, he sees a guy wearing his green apron swaying in front of his single stove cooking for him. Namjoon's smiles at the sight waiting for the older to finish cooking.

      "it's really rude to stare you know"

      "w-what?"

      "I could see you through this mirror"

Seokjin taps the mirror built in with the fridge's door with his spatula, flipping the egg. Namjoon gulps and shifts in his seat, then Seokjin places a plate in front of Namjoon with his fried eggs and three pieces of bread. Namjoon immediately dives into the food, stuffing his mouth with it.

      "aren't you gonna eat?"

      "nah, I'm good. slow down, you'll choke"

Seokjin laughs at the younger's adorable eating habits. he found everything about Namjoon admirable to be honest.

 

**

 

      "you can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch tonight, we'll take turns every night. sounds good?"

Namjoon says already getting the other pillow from the bed.

      "i-it's fine. I can tak-"

      "no, you sleep there consider this as my thank you for sobering me up earlier"

Namjoon winked before walking about the bedroom, Jin was left there standing stunned and flustered. Namjoon liked teasing the older he found it quite amusing to see Jin blush at little things like that. Seokjin then lays on Namjoon's bed, feeling the familiar mattress engulf his body. he didn't even know he was this tired until he hit the pillows.  
the younger on the other hand, was on the couch but he was uncomfortable, his limbs were dangling off the arm rests since he's too tall, he was starting to regret offering his bed to Jin but he wanted to sleep on the couch because he wanted to wait for the pink note sender.

he still hasn't forgotten about that person although the person didn't leave him a note yesterday, he actually thought it was Taehyung for a second but thankfully it's not.  
not that Taehyung was ugly as shit or something, its' just that the guy told Namjoon he had a boyfriend and it would be really weird to be sending flirty pick up lines to another guy when you're already in a relationship.

Namjoon couldn't sleep, good thing it's a Sunday tomorrow, which means day-off for busy Namjoon.

he kept on shifting positions as he waited for the pink note maniac but it never came, and Namjoon realized it was already 4 in the morning, he gave up waiting for the person and also gave up in trying to sleep on the couch.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**…**

 

your typical Sunday mornings should be very peaceful.

waking up to birds chirping, morning rays streaming through the curtains, and a whiff of the sweet morning breeze.

but not Seokjin's, he was woken up by a strong whiff of alcohol mixed with a scent, that's almost identical to a fart, that came right after loud snores beside his ear.  
his eyes snapped open as another loud snore went off followed by the foul smell that went past his nose. it honestly smelt like garbage.

      "oh my gosh! your breath stinks!"

Seokjin yelped pushing away Namjoon's face with both of his hands causing the younger to groan and have his face contorted in a funny way.

      "mffm shut umfp"

Namjoon mumbled against Jin's forceful hands and slapping it away before turning his back on the older. Seokjin wanted to puke.

      "your breath smells like ass, good God!"

Jin hissed and made gagging noises before climbing out of bed. he walked over to the couch in the living room. Jin was a bit dizzy, not only because of his brisk way of standing up from the bed but partly because of Namjoon's breath. seriously it smelt like ass.

      _but wait why was he on the bed with me?_

Seokjin thought to himself, while twisting his body making his tired bones click.

      "Jin-hyuuuung"

Namjoon whines from the bedroom, and that alone made Jin roll his eyes because he knows Namjoon needs something again.

      "what?"

      "Jin-hyung, come here please"

he whines again, then the older sighs pushing himself off the couch sluggishly walking back to the bedroom.

      "I think I have a fever, hyung"

Namjoon says his voice hoarse as he wrapped himself in his sheets barely peeking his head out. Seokjin then walks over to where he was, tugging off the blankets before pressing the back of his hand against Namjoon's forehead. he did have a light fever.

      "what do you need?"

      "please make me something to eat.."

 

**

 

After Namjoon finishes his bowl in bed, he sat up straight letting the food go down a bit before lying back on the bed.

      "Jin-hyuuung, can you please give me some medicine for hangover its in the top drawers in the kitchen"

      "am I your maid or something?"

      "no, but please it's the last. I promise"

Namjoon pleads giving Seokjin his puppy dog eyes, causing the older to groan and trudge back into the living room going to the kitchen.

      "here.."

      "thank you, hyung"

      "you shouldn't have drank that much alcohol if you couldn't handle it"

Seokjin scolds, his hyung nature coming out.

      "I was just fine yesterday though.."

      "yeah but still if you knew you couldn't handle it, then you should've drank moderately"

Jin didn't mean to sound that harsh but he couldn't help it, he was worried about Namjoon.

      "okay, mom. I will keep that in mind"

Namjoon rolls his eyes, then Seokjin came over to him and pressed the back of his hand on Namjoon's forehead again, a little harsher than before. Seokjin sighs as the younger's fever was not going down anytime soon. he was about to leave to get a cloth and small basin filled with cold water but he felt fingers wrap around his wrist stopping him from leaving.

      "stay"

      "I'm just gonna get you some wet clo-"

      "no, just stay with me"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

...

  
Namjoon asked Seokjin to stay in his house four days ago because he felt bad for the older about not having a place to stay even if he didn't know why was Jin in that situation in the first place. and another reason behind his offer was because he wanted to find out something about himself too.

when Namjoon was 13 years old, he met a friend at high school, an exchange student from China. their adviser let the new kid sit beside his desk, his name was Gu Hai.

Namjoon and Gu Hai instantly clicked because, first Gu Hai was fluent in both English and Korean, second they both like the Friends tv series. they were inseparable, their friendship was the best but when their senior year started, things started to change for Namjoon. just like how things are starting to change with his Jin-hyung these past four days of living with him.

whenever Gu Hai would cling to his arm, he would feel very weird -the good feeling of weird. he never felt this way before for the guy because Gu Hai always did this whenever they were together, so what changed?

when Gu Hai would whisper in his ear because some cute girl walked passed them, Namjoon would feel flustered as Gu Hai's breath would tickle his ear. Namjoon didn't know what was happening to him and he didn't realize that their friendship was starting to drift apart because of him. he kept distancing himself from Gu Hai after that day when Gu Hai squeezed his butt when Namjoon scored a shoot in basketball at PE class (which is what guys normally do for fun).

Namjoon blushed. he blushed!

Namjoon was confused.

he shouldn't feel such things for another boy, because he was a boy himself.

    _am I gay?_

he asked that to himself a lot. then one dinner night with his mother, he asked.

      "mom, how do you know if you're gay?"

      "where is this coming from, sweetie?"

      "just a thought.."

Namjoon and his mom were very close, that's why he talk about things like these with his mom, without her mother jumping to conclusions.

      "well, I had a couple of gay friends back then. I think when a guy starts to feel attracted or something different towards the same gender then that's pretty much it and also

      you can sense it pretty easily --well for me at least"

  
      "mom...I think I might be gay"

Namjoon felt so embarrassed saying this and he was also nervous, he knew his mom loved him but he didn't think out the whole situation. what if his mother doesn't want a gay son?

      "I had a feeling.."

his mother trailed off smiling down at her plate.

      "what? how?"

      "you're my son, I know everything about you. even your farts and other things, I know it all"

Namjoon's mother chuckles, and that made Namjoon very happy. he loves his mom so much.

      "y-you're not mad at me?"

      "why would I be? its' not someone's fault to be gay..."

  
Namjoon smiled upon hearing these words from his mom.

      "..but son you don't have to declare immediately if you're gay or not. because you may just be confused at the moment...we all have that time in our lives where we question

         our sexualities for a second"

Namjoon stopped for a second and thought about that too, he still did like girls too. so he nods..

      "you don't have to rush.. take it slow and know yourself, do some exploring"

after that little heart-to-heart talk with his mom, he tried to rekindle his friendship with Gu Hai the very next day. he missed his friend. the two had reconciled and successfully sewn their friendship back after a few weeks but Namjoon always had this little soft spot for his friend that he carried and concealed throughout the years he spent as Gu Hai's bestfriend but after one night, that one particular night, Namjoon knew that it was another test of their friendship -but for him it was also a test of his unsettled affection for his bestfriend.

Gu Hai wanted Namjoon to carry it to his grave and never speak about it. he seldom gets nightmares about it, but when he does he always wakes up sweating and tearing.  
after that night he never saw Gu Hai the next day, the day after that, nor the day after tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

_and what happened that night stayed between their sinful lips._

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**...**

 

Namjoon then was snapped out of his little daydream about his confusing sexuality and little disturbing secret, by Seokjin's hand waving in front of his eyes.

      "w-what?"

Namjoon's cheeks were tinted pink as his hyung's face was so close to his.

      "I said I won't be here tomorrow, I'll come back on Sunday"

Jin snickers before returning into his original position watching the tv.

      "why?"

Namjoon didn't mean to sound that disappointed but it came out in a whiny tone like why are you leaving me?

      "I just have to go somewhere"

Seokjin shrugs his eyes not tearing away from the TV. Namjoon was staring at Jin's face, he stares at the way his nose was just like a ninety degree angle.  
oh, how much he wants to let his finger trace its' perfect shape. his lips that were so pink and plump like he's never neglected a second to put on chapstick.  
Namjoon also stared at how Jin's adam's apple bobbed when he gulped.

Namjoon has been doing this a lot lately.

he doesn't know why was Jin so captivating. one time he almost kissed Jin, when his hyung fell asleep on the couch with his head on Namjoon's shoulder, he almost did that. but he didn't.

another time when Jin was walking passed him and picked up something off the floor, he was sure he checked out his hyung's ass. not all straight guys stare at another man's ass wanting to hump that shit with his dick.

he still wasn't convinced that he's actually gay. he even prayed last night to give him another sign, a last sign of confirmation that he was indeed gay. and maybe right now was the last sign that Jesus gave Namjoon because he suddenly grew a pair of hairy-testicles and grabbed his hyung by the back of the neck, pulling their heads closer.

      "Namjoon, what ar-"

he pushed the older's neck with his hand finally pressing their lips together.

he is definitely gay.

Namjoon smiled through the kiss as a horde of elephants immediately created a stampede in his stomach, as he savoured his hyung's luscious lips.  
he felt his heartbeat picking up its' pace. he liked the feeling of Jin's mouth smushed against his, he liked the way Jin had slipped his arms around his neck as he pushes back his hyung on the couch, straddling Jin's lower half.

Namjoon felt lightheaded because of both bliss and lack of oxygen. his hands found it's way to Seokjin's, he intertwined his fingers through his hyung's skinny ones as he continued to devour on Jin's lips. Namjoon bit Seokjin's bottom lip pulling on it a bit. making Seokjin let out a strangled groan.  
Namjoon then chuckles giving Jin's swollen lips little pecks before heaving for a bit of air.

      "what was that about?"

Jin laughs his face burning as he stared up at Namjoon, who was still hovering over his body.

      "stay with me tomorrow, hyung"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**…**

  
      "hyung, please come back tonight"

Namjoon pleads pinching the older by his sleeves putting him in place.

      "I will, I will. I promise.."

Seokjin chuckles as he heads for the door leaving Namjoon to get ready for his work.

      "help me with this first"

the big baby whines again struggling to fix his tie. Seokjin, being the gullible man he is, walked over to where Namjoon was and stood in front of him starting to do knots with his tie. Namjoon gazed down upon Seokjin's brown head in admiration, he was slightly taller than Seokjin and he likes it very much.

      "there!"

Seokjin scrunches up a smile patting the younger's chest, proud of his work. he looked up to see Namjoon already staring at him with those googley eyes and dimpled smile.  
gosh, he's so handsome... _help me, jisoos_

Seokjin gulped and tried to move away from Namjoon, but the younger wasn't having any of that shy shit, he grabbed Jin by his waist and pressed their bodies together causing Jin's breath to hitch in his throat.

      "I'll see you later"

Namjoon whispers his voice an octave lower than normal making Seokjin giggle.

      "you too"

Seokjin pries Namjoon's needy hands off of his waist but Namjoon juts out his bottom lip still clutching the hem of the older's pink sweater.

      "what now?"

Seokjin says in between giggles, absolutely melting for Namjoon's little act. the younger purses his lips again leaning in closer, Jin shakes his head and grabs Namjoon on the       back of his neck pressing his lips on his. Namjoon closes his eyes, feeling like he's in cloud nine with his hyung's lips moving against his.

      "mwah...I'm going now"

Seokjin pulls away making Namjoon groan then lean his head forward wanting more but Jin was quick and he waves his hand at Namjoon as he walks out of the apartment with an uncontrollable grin on his face.

 

**

 

      "dude! my legs are gonna fall off"

      "yeah, sure"

      "hyung, are we there yet?"

      "mhm"

      "hyung, I'm tired"

      "we're almost there"

Hoseok looks at his hyung who was skipping on his feet like little red riding hood, except that he's a grown ass man. he looked weird.

      "the fuck?"

the younger mutters and looks at Seokjin's back weirdly as he ran and caught up beside his hyung.

      "you seem awfully happy today, what's up?"

still giving his hyung that iconic judgemental face

      "it's a good day and the sun's smiling so why not be happy?"

Hoseok thought that his hyung had gone nuts overnight but being slightly level-headed, he has a hunch on why his hyung was acting this way

      "is it Namjoon?"

Seokjin stops in his tracks and blushed looking at his friend before nodding.

      "why? what happened?"

the younger laughs as they continued walking and they entered this huge village-like graveyard.

      "well, I-I think he..likes me"

      "really? then you can cross out #1 in your bucketlist now!"

      "he's not my boyfriend"

      "well, does he act like one at least?"

      "um..you could say that uh..I'm not sure. he's been acting weird for a few days then yeah last night he suddenly kissed me and went heart-eyes on me earlier"

      "that's cute. I hope you guys get together soon"

Hoseok pats his hyung's shoulder and Seokjin smiles at the ground as he kicks the pebbles off the road of the graveyard. then the two stopped in front of a tombstone which was under a tree giving it shade.

 

 

 

 

 

      "In memory of Kim Seokjin.."

      "happy four months to me"

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**…**

  
his grave was a reminder that he was dead. the sunny emotion he was feeling earlier faltered when he looked at his four-month-old tombstone.

      "Hobi?"

      "hmm.."

      "how do you think he'll react if he realizes that I'm not someone who he thinks I am?"

Hoseok knows exactly what his friend means and he doesn't know how to respond to that, afraid that he'll say something that would make his hyung sadder but he had to say it.

      "definitely, not a good reaction.."

      "but I like him, Hobi..."

      "I know that. but don't you feel a bit bad if you make him fall for you?"

      "what do you mean?"

Jin picks off some overgrown grass on his grave and threw it beside where he sat.

      "I mean..your time here has an expiration once you get your grudges done --what? you're just gonna leave him?"

      "I-I just really want to be with him..and I never thought of that actually"

      "its your choice, hyung. besides I bet Namjoon would be a lot of help with your grudges"

Seokjin frowns as the thought crossed his mind.

      "that doesn't make things any better, I feel like I'm using him just to get out of here"

the older tucks his knees in his arms, and bowed his head tugging at his roots out of frustration.

     "hyung, just know that I'm gonna support you with whatever you choose.."

Hoseok is concerned for his friend, he wishes he could help Seokjin do something about it but the problem is, it's all up to Seokjin to decide what to do. he's just there to be a friend, who will guide and give advices --hopefully helpful advices to Seokjin.

      "..but I'm just saying that you're gonna have to use somebody one way or another to help you with your grudges with or without feelings for them.."

Hoseok says standing and dusting off his butt before offering a hand to Jin, pulling him to his feet also.

      "..and right now, I think that somebody, is Namjoon"

      "I'll feel bad, Hobi. I really don't want to use him"

      "this is a chance for you, you don't know when will the next chance come around. although using someone is really fucked up but it's the only way if you want to leave

       here.."

       "I don't know, Hobi.."

Seokjin trails off as they walked down the pathway leading to the exit the graveyard.

      "look, hyung.."

Hobi steps in front of the older spreading his arms out catching the older's attention.

      "you like him and he likes you-"

      "you don't know that, I just think he likes me"

      "he does! who the hell kisses, cuddles, and makes googley eyes at someone they don't like?"

and Hobi's words somehow sparked a faint hope inside Seokjin. all what his friend said made sense.

      "grow a pair and fess up, let him help you with your list"

Hoseok rubs his hyung's back in assurance that he will be there for him whether shit goes down or if everything turns out okay. Seokjin nods still skeptical but he wants Namjoon to himself, he was selfish enough to hide his true self just to be with the younger.

      "..but you're gonna have to explain yourself to him before he finds out in the wrong way..."

his friend pauses and looks at Jin seriously in the eyes.

      "... or before you accomplish your last wish because you know what happens right after when we complete our grudges"

Hoseok warns giving Jin that knowing look, and Jin nods as they walked off to the park to clear his head a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

…

  
      "Namjoon-hyung"

      "hmm?"

Namjoon shakes his head raising his eyebrows at Taehyung, urging the younger to say what he wants.

      "wow, I just wasted my spit for nothing. you're acting weird, hyung..."

Taehyung rolls his eyes stabbing the lettuce leaf off his plate bringing it to his mouth.

      "you're weird.. not that there's anything new about that"

Namjoon quips while the younger glares at his sunbae raising his fork and stabbing Namjoon on the arm. causing the table to erupted into fits of laughter, Namjoon always teases Taehyung for being obnoxious and unique, then for the younger to get back at him he either glares or resorts to violence (weak ass violence), it was almost like their comedy routine that would make the workers around them laugh. it was lunch time and Namjoon was in their cafeteria with Yoongi, Taehyung, and his other close co-workers.  
Taehyung was babbling about why pizzas have so much shapes involved. why was its box square?, the slices are triangle?, and the thing at the center that holds up the box's lid inside is circle?.

it was utter nonsense but most of their friends who are with them in the table were listening except for Namjoon (he's literally right beside Tae-Tae).

Namjoon's little brain was lost somewhere in Seokjin land.

he was shamelessly day-dreaming about how Jin was so adorable when he gets flustered, how good Jin looks in his green apron, how much he loved the older's cooking, how him and Seokjin would look so cute to be canoodling on his couch.  
and just generally thinking about Seokjin. he may be nodding and mumbling "yes"s to some words or questions directed at him from his friends, but all that was running in his mind was this cute, brunette guy in pink sweater all day long.

Seokjin. Jin. Jin-hyung. Hyung.

      "why are you smiling like that? you look like a rapist, man.. stop it, it gives me chills"

Yoongi shoves Namjoon's shoulder lightly gaining the younger's attention, Namjoon then lifted the right side of his lip and stared at Yoongi with offended eyes but he didn't reply, they carried their trays to the dishwashing area. their friends were walking ahead of them while Yoongi and Namjoon walked a bit slower, not wanting to have indigestion for walking briskly after a meal.

Yoongi being the persistent ass he is, pushed Namjoon to tell him what's up, he just won't let go of Namjoon's weird behavior.

      "okay, fine chill! I think I like someone okay?"

Namjoon sighs wanting to sound irritated but the smile that came on his face after contradicted to it, he thought of Seokjin again.

      "I knew it! it's Eunji isn't it?!"

      "what?"

      "I knew that you were pulling that boss-secretary romance type of shit with Eunji! hah!"

      _what the fuck?_

Namjoon then covered his hyung's mouth with his large hand as he saw some of his hoobaes giggling at them from the sidelines but he gave them a scowl that shooed them away. Yoongi then removes the younger's salty hand from his mouth and took Namjoon's way of shutting him up in the wromg way.

      "don't worry, I won't tell Eunji.."

Yoongi laughs looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Namjoon scoffed at the fact that his hyung thought that he was digging that chick's ass --but he digs dicks not chicks.

      "hyung, it's not Eunji"

      "oh please! don't give me that denying shi-"

Namjoon pulled Yoongi's ear and ever so quietly whispers.

      "hyung.. I'm gay"

      "holy shit, really?"

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

**...**

 

      "Seokjin-oppa!"

a tiny voice yells from a distance, and although Jin's vision was not that great, he still recognized little Jihye almost immediately after hearing her.

      "did she just call your name??"

      "yeah, she can see ghosts"

the little girl then runs at full speed over to where Seokjin and Hoseok were sitting, she was so happy to see her ghost oppa once again after a few days of not seeing him.

      "oppa!"

      "nice to see you again, Jihye-ah"

little Jihye sits in between Hoseok and Jin, then she looks up at his favorite oppa who was patting her hair.

      "does your mom know you're here?"

      "yes oppa, she knows I always sit here at this time...oppa, where have you been?"

little Jihye pouts clutching his favorite oppa's hem of pink sweater. and Hoseok found this absolutely adorable, his fondness of kids just made him want to squish Jihye in his bear hug.

      "I've been busy, Jihye-ah. and hey I have a new friend too..his name is Hobi"

Jin points at Hoseok, the little girl then turns and smiles at Hoseok.

      "do you raise chickens?"

Jihye asks Hoseok, which made the older frown not knowing it was actually little Jihye's pick up line and took this question offensive. he knew he wasn't the most handsome person out there but come on!

      "damn it, I didn't know I actually look like a farmer.."

Hoseok muttered scratching his temple, remembering how a certain boy used to always tell him he looked like a farmer, his bestfriend. Seokjin subtly pinched Hoseok's shoulder mouthing to him, "don't cuss". then motions his eyes on the child between them while gritting his teeth.

      "I-I mean.. why?"

Hoseok rubs his shoulder faking a smile to the kid.

      "because you sure know how to raise a cock"

the two men's eyes almost popped out of its' sockets while little Jihye just laughed completely oblivious of the dick joke she just made.

      "J-Jihye, that's bad...who told you that joke?"

Jin being the mother duck he is, was worried because a kid like Jihye's age shouldn't be going around saying dick jokes just like that.

      "I heard my oppa tell it to Yoongi-oppa when they visited in our house"

little Jihye's innocent eyes sparkling at the mention of his lovely-potty-mouth brother, the two men could see how much Jihye adores his older brother. but Seokjin was quite annoyed at this little girl's brother, he should be mindful of his words if he's around a kid.

      "I love your jokes, okay? but don't tell that one to anyone, hmm? it's bad"

Seokjin wags his finger at the little girl and little Jihye nods raising her hand as a promise.

      "Jihye-ah! it's time to go, sweetie"

her mother calls and then little Jihye jumps off the bench dusting her little blue dress.

      "annyeong Hobi-oppa! annyeong Jin-oppa!"

Jihye waves her little hand at the two as the other grabbed onto her mother's waiting ones.

      "aish, you and your imaginary friends"

her mom pats her child's hair chuckling as they walked away.

      "that kid...did a pretty nice dick joke!"

Hoseok bursts out laughing like a walrus while Seokjin just rolled his eyes.

      "you could use it on Namjoon sometimes"

      "what the f- no!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

**…**

 

      "holy shit, really?"

Yoongi asks as he learned that his friend-sunbae is actually gay.

      "I am"

      "who's the lucky guy then?"

Namjoon couldn't help but form a smile as he thought about Seokjin for the nth time today, he'll never get tired of day dreaming about the beauty's precious smile.

       "his name's Jin"

Namjoon just couldn't contain it, he covered his mouth with his hand smiling like crazy.

      "stop that! ew, it's weird seeing you like a dumbass school girl.. ugh"

Yoongi snorts patting his dongsaeng's back and continuing to walk back to their work lobby.

 

**

 

  
      "all staff from the marketing department a meeting will be held in five minutes. Please proceed to the conference room, thank you"

Namjoon could hear his colleagues groan and cuss quietly as the telecom ended. every department's working hours are supposed to be over, they all should be headed home now but the head of the company thought that it would be nice to suddenly hold a meeting for the marketing department, where Namjoon is the supervisor.  
great..

Namjoon was so excited to get home already, he couldn't wait to see Jin but then he has to attend this meeting unfortunately.

 

**

 

       "we are going on a overnight team building trip on Monday!"

murmurs of both objection and acceptance of the invitation filled the meeting room. but Namjoon didn't bother to argue his opinions like his friends Yoongi and Taehyung did, because when the company wants them to do something they will do it whether they like it or not. he just wants to go home already and hug Jin, smell his lemon hyung, kiss his plum-

       "Kim Namjoon-ssi"

Taehyung elbows his hyung pulling him out of Seokjin world.

       "I said you're the facilitator along with me for the activities"

       "yes, sir"

Namjoon gulped he was caught day dreaming by everyone in this room, including his boss (25 people, lol @ you namjoon) and because it was over working hours, his boss had a silly side to him too, and he lets it show to his workers for the first time by teasing poor red-faced Namjoon.

       "you seem to be distracted nowadays, Namjoon-ssi"

his boss taunts while his colleagues chuckle then Yoongi suddenly coughs obnoxiously loud.

       "ehem! in-love ehem!"

it caused everyone to laugh at Namjoon's embarrassment, he then slaps Yoongi's arm.

      "you are so not riding my car ever again"

Namjoon threatens, then his boss stands from his seat shaking his head as he dismissed the meeting and bid everyone goodbye.

      "you're such a jerk, hyung"

Namjoon glares at his hyung who was walking beside him entering the parking lot.

      "hey! wait up!"

Taehyung calls running behind them, they all piled into Namjoon's car -not before a little game of push and pull between Yoongi and Namjoon. they all finally reached the apartment complex and went into their own apartments.

      "Seokjin-hyuuuung~"

Namjoon calls as he opened the front door but he remembered that Jin didn't have a key to his apartment, so he knew that Jin was still out. a few minutes after 10pm Namjoon was getting a bit worried since it was late and a beauty like Seokjin shouldn't be out at this time of night. he also thought that Jin forgot about his promise that he'll comeback tonight. Namjoon sulks in his seat on the sofa just staring blankly at his tv. just then a pair of fluffy sleeves wraps around his neck from behind followed by a head dipping beside his face, it smelt like lemons.

and it instantly just drew a stupid smile onto Namjoon's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm back.."

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

**…**

  
       "Seokjin-hyung~"

Taehyung stops dead in his tracks, his hand almost twisting his doorknob, he quickly turned around but his Namjoon-hyung had already closed his door. he felt weird upon hearing that name again. but Taehyung just shrugs it off because of course there are a lot of Seokjins out there in Korea. but still, he felt bothered by it as he takes off his shoes and places it right next to the door.

Jungkook's shoes still weren't in their usual place so he assumed his boyfriend was still in his shift. when he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Taehyung's curious mind just somehow wandered off to his former neighbour.

he didn't know Jin that well, because he and Jungkook were only two-month-old tenants when they heard the sad news about their neighbour, _Kim Seokjin._

although, Jin and Taehyung only had a couple short conversations exchanged, when he heard about his neighbour's death he got so sad because Seokjin was too young and he was actually the first neighbour who was friendly enough to approach him when he and Jungkook were new. he frowned at the thought of the poor guy dying at that young age, he couldn't help but feel emotional. he imagined how he would be if Jungkook died and leave him.

 

  
**

 

  
upon Jungkook's arrival, he sneaks quietly into their shared apartment incase his boyfriend was already asleep. the whole apartment was already dark, so he assumed Taehyung was already in their bedroom, when Jungkook's sock covered feet padded across their living room floor, he suddenly heard quiet sniffles coming from their balcony. he saw his usually bubbly boyfriend leaned against the balcony railings, shoulders shaking.

Jungkook frowned at the sight, upset that someone made his beloved boyfriend sad.

Taehyung breathed in the Seoul breeze and tried to calm his sobs down before Jungkook comes home, but he realized it was too late when a pair of strong arms snaked around his body from behind, a familiar scent that he loves so much filling his senses.

      "why are you crying, baby?"

Jungkook coos, burying his face in the pit where Taehyung's neck and shoulder meet.

      "I-It's nothing"

but Taehyung's hiccups betrayed him and he lets out this choked sob, his lips were quivering, and his tears were still streaming down his cheek. Taehyung couldn't hold back his emotions anymore so he turned around in Jungkook's arms letting his arms wrap his boyfriend in a tight and assuring hug. he can't imagine his life without Jungkook, he just can't.

      "wanna tell me about it, Tae-Tae?"

Jungkook caresses his boyfriend's head as he lets the older sob into his office uniform but the older shakes his head "no".  
Jungkook could feel how much pressure the older has put in the bear hug, he was worried because Taehyung rarely cries unless it was bad, he guesses that this was bad then.

      "whatever it is, I'm going to be here for you. okay?"

Jungkook rubs his boyfriend's back lifting him off the floor as he hugs him trying to make the older smile again.

      "now stop crying.."

the younger hums swaying Taehyung's body with his, side by side. he pulled back a bit cupping the older's face in his hands and tried to catch the Taehyung's glossy eyes.

      "hey.. look at me"

Taehyung resists at first but just gives up and looks straight into his boyfriend's loving gaze.

      "I love you, and seeing you cry makes me sad too. so, stop crying now, Tae-Tae~"

Jungkook softly smiles and wipes the older's tears away with his fingers, chuckling a bit and coos..

      "oh, you're such a crybaby"

      "shut up, I'm your daddy.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I the only one that see Jungkook bottoming for taehyung?? hahaha


	4. CHAPTERS 37 - 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is also available on Wattpad.  
> www.wattpad.com/flappybird
> 
> Check out my other works there as well! :)  
> And thank you for those ones who gave this book kudos. love ya'll. xx  
> ~ nana

* * *

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

**...**

 

Namjoon left an hour earlier than usual since his boss thought that they should plan the activities they're going to do on their overnight on monday. but he didn't leave Seokjin that peacefully, he tried to kiss Seokjin which the older found quite amusing. he was a sucker for that man's kisses so he gave in easily and pecked Namjoon's lips, the younger tapped his butt before actually leaving the apartment. and that left Jin inside the younger's apartment bored as shit.

he didn't have a particular schedule to do today, he didn't feel like going to the park nor go walk around Seoul because it was freezing cold today he made sure that Namjoon brought a thick coat and a fuzzy scarf.

he knew Hoseok had to do something today but he didn't feel like joining him in this chilly weather. he blew raspberries with his mouth as he fell back on the couch letting the soft pillows hit his back, he opened the television and watched some shit shows. then after about a minute or two Seokjin heard that all too familiar opening of a door, it was his apartment's door.

he almost had a sixth sense for it, he lived there for seven years of course he knew everything about that apartment. he went into Namjoon's bedroom and peeked through its' wall, his head now inside his living room.

he saw this old woman with a broom and vacuum cleaner, it was Mrs. Choi.

Seokjin smiled upon seeing the sweet old lady again, she always used to clean Jin's apartment every week when he was still alive. Jin felt pity for the sweet old lady because when Mrs. Choi was cleaning his apartment one day, she mentioned that she was feeding three of her grandchildren with the money she earns from cleaning apartment rooms.  
Jin knew that the money Mrs. Choi earns is not enough to feed four mouths, including hers'. so from that day on, he always gave her some food he cooked and huge tips when she cleans his apartment.

      "Jin-ah, are you doing okay?"

Mrs. Choi hums a tune as she sweeps Jin's living room floor, Jin smiles sadly to see the old woman who has her weak back bent. Mrs. Choi couldn't see Jin and he knows that, but everytime she comes to his apartment to clean it, which is every end of the month. she would talk to Jin as if he was there with her (which he is), still alive, even though she can't see him.

      "I'm okay, how 'bout you halmeoni?"

Jin speaks quietly as he walked beside the old woman as she sweeps.

      "I hope you are alright.. but Jin-ah~"

Jin turns his head to look at Mrs. Choi, who was now getting her vacuum cleaner.

      "..your apartment's gonna be up for lease tomorrow"

she says plugging the vacuum cleaner and although he has been practically staying in Namjoon's apartment for almost a week now and had grown comfortable, there was still this little attachment to this place. he knew this day would come, and he was okay with it.

Mrs. Choi now walks into Jin's bedroom where his table that had pens and pink notes scattered. she stacked Jin's pink papers neatly onto one side same goes with his pens.

      "have you used these, Jin-ah? I remember when I got these pink notes for your 25th birthday..."

Mrs. Choi chuckles, now vacuuming the bedroom floor.

      "..I thought you weren't going to like it because they're pink"

      "I love it, halmeoni"

Jin whispers looking at the neatly stacked pink notes, he took his bucket list note and put it in his pocket. after a few more minutes of Mrs. Choi talking to him, sweeping around, dusting cobwebs, and vacuuming. she was finally done with the whole apartment.

      "I'm done cleaning, Jin-ah. bye-bye~"

Mrs. Choi looks around one last time and even looked past Seokjin for a second, as if she saw him, before she pushed her cart out of the apartment.

      "annyeong, halmeoni..take care"

Seokjin sadly waves at the old woman who was making her way down the hallway, it's sad because Seokjin didn't get to give her a tip or even food like he used to.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

...

 

it was Sunday again, which means a well-deserved day off for Namjoon. he stretched his limbs and let out a loud yawn, he looked at his alarm clock it was only 8am. Namjoon wanted to go back to sleep but he knew that would be impossible so he just laid there facing his blank ceiling letting his mind wander off to that sleeping beauty on his couch.

Namjoon has been feeling these weird sensations in his stomach ever since he and Seokjin shared that drunk kiss, and the weird feelings only intensified when he kissed Seokjin again but without the influence of alcohol. he knew to himself that he was gay, so gay for Seokjin that it scares him.

his hyung has been doing these little things that drove Namjoon absolutely crazy because he knew he had his limits because they were just friends, aren't they?

Seokjin makes Namjoon so worried because he comes home too late at night, but Namjoon doesn't have a say in it. he wasn't Seokjin's father nor boyfriend to get mad at him for coming home late. Seokjin makes Namjoon turn into a puddle of goo, when the older would do cute things like kiss him, cook for him, and hug him from behind.

Namjoon knew what they were doing was definitely not in the just-friends rules. just-friends don't kiss each other, just-friends don't hug each other like the way they do, and most importantly just-friends aren't supposed to feel any romantic feelings to the other. but they were doing all that, except for the last one, he wasn't exactly sure if Jin was reciprocating his romantic feelings. _but he does, right?_ unless those kisses they shared meant nothing to the older.

and by the thought of this Namjoon huffs and sits up on his bed, his bedroom door was wide open and he sees Jin's brown hair propped on the arm of the couch still sleeping. Namjoon twisted his body a few times before walking over to where sleeping beauty was, like literally -Jin is such a beauty, almost like an actual Disney prince with those divine features.

and just by standing there and staring at Jin's sleeping form (creepy but cute af) makes his heart race. he never felt anything like this towards anyone before not even Gu Hai and the few girls he dated in the past.

he wanted to make a move on his hyung because he knows he just can't push aside his feelings for the older, not if they're this strong. but he was scared.

first, because he doesn't have a clue when it comes to dating a guy, was it different from dating girls? second, he doesn't know that much about his hyung, they never really talked about each other's personal lives and third, just like what he thought earlier, what if his hyung was just playing around and their kisses meant nothing?

      "Namjoon? what do you need? are you hungry?"

the beauty smiles at Namjoon, running the sleep off his beautiful chestnut eyes, almost blinding the younger guy, his smile was brighter than the sun. Namjoon forgets about his worries momentarily as he was too captivated with the older's million dollar smile.

      "why are you staring at me like that?"

      "because you look beautiful"

Namjoon blurts making Seokjin snort in embarrassment, standing from the couch and walking over to the kitchen to make something. he knows that Namjoon was boring a hole in his back.

      "hyung.."

      "hmm?"

      "can I take you out on a date today?"

Seokjin bit his lip and sprung from the stove, doing a backflip followed by triple cartwheels, and a scream out of happiness -only in his head. but on the outside he was having a hard time controlling the irrepressible grin that was creeping up his face, trying not to embarrass himself in front of Namjoon he simply replies -almost squealing.

      "yes, yes you can..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

...

 

Namjoon was standing under a tree with his phone in his hand, he kept checking the time, Seokjin told him to be where he is by 6:30pm, and he was a few minutes early but he didn't mind waiting for the older.

when Namjoon asked the beauty earlier this morning if they could go out on a date he didn't expect Jin to agree that easily with him. that's a sign that Jin's genuinely interested with him, right? after that little proposal, Seokjin told Namjoon that he just needed to do something and he asked the younger to meet him at the park (specifically, under the tree where Namjoon is).

before Namjoon had the chance to ask what he was going to do the older was already out the door.

Namjoon was curious, what was it that Jin's doing everyday? he spends his whole day out and comes back at night. he definitely needed to know more about Seokjin if he plans on dating him.

when Namjoon got ready for their date, he was a mess, he wanted to impress the older.

it was their first date.

clothes were strewn everywhere as well as his shoes. he had a hard time picking which watch to wear, but when he pulled out one of his watches from his table a pink note flew on the ground. Namjoon tilted his head, _oh yes! the pink note person_. and now that he has come to think of it, the person hasn't been sending him notes lately.

he even completely forgot about the notes that existed because the beauty who lives with him was such a huge distraction. he collected the pick up line notes in his hand and stared at it, he felt bad for this person because now that Jin has his attention he wasn't interested with their pick up lines anymore. although he admits that he will miss this person's little 2am jokes, he wanted them to stop because he was sure that Jin won't appreciate it if they are going on dates and then someone sends a pick up line to him, let alone at an ungodly hour. but he still wondered where was this person all week? they haven't sent him any notes.

before he left his apartment he made sure to hide the notes in his wallet. but now that he thought of it.. the notes had "진" (read as "Jin") at every end of it.

Namjoon was standing there under a tree, cold night air blowing at his face and it was like realization slapped him right across the cheek.

      _could it be?_

he took out all the pink notes in his wallet and carefully read them all, it had "Jin" at every end of it. Namjoon had this unsettling feeling in his chest, he had a strong hunch that this person was actually Seokjin.

      _but how can it be? the notes came even before I met Seokjin?_

      "Namjoon-ah~"

that soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned to see this boy he adores, in a pink sweater and pink cap jogging towards him with dusted pink cheeks alongside a dazzling smile.

 

_could it really be him?_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FORTY**

...

 

      "Namjoon-ah~"

Seokjin calls as he ran towards the tall boy who was standing underneath the tree he asked them to meet. the young one turned a bit and quickly shoved the pink notes into his wallet and slid it in his pocket, praying that his actions were unnoticed by his hyung.

      "h-hey, hyung"

      "have you been waiting long? I'm sorry I'm five minutes late"

Seokjin apologizes then pulls Namjoon's arm to get a spot on the grass before the fireworks start.

      "it hasn't started yet so it's fine, how's your day?"

      "it was okay, but it was tiring"

Seokjin brought the younger where there wasn't much people because of course he didn't want people staring at Namjoon like he was some nut job talking to himself when they're having a conversation. Seokjin dropped onto the ground pulling Namjoon with him, making the younger's butt land with a thud. Jin was both excited and nervous, it has been years since he went to an actual fireworks display, let alone this close to it.

he believes he developed this phobia of fireworks when he witnessed his brother's fingers get blown-off while lighting up the firework that their parents bought for Christmas. ever since then he never liked fireworks, nor came near them, he still watched them growing up but from a very far distance only faint booms could be heard.

it was pretty yes, it's colors are vibrant and its' patterns are beautiful but it was too damn loud and dangerous.

      "I'm scared.."

Seokjin speaks while they wait for the show on the grass, letting the harsh wind blow on their faces.

      "of what?"

      "fireworks, I'm actually pretty nervous right now"

Namjoon looked down and saw his hyung's hand which was propped on the ground, shaking violently. Namjoon chuckles and slips his larger fingers on top of Jin's before closing it in between his fingers. he scoots closer to Seokjin and their arms touch at the closeness. Seokjin almost forgot about his fear for a moment there and just wanted to squeal like a school girl and pull his roots as he felt this weird feeling bubbling in his stomach.

he doesn't spare Namjoon a glance as he was so embarrassed, he felt Namjoon squeeze his hand a few times before suddenly loud booms were heard and bright colours spread through the sky. Seokjin's reflex was to hide wherever he can and block out the noises. and the nearest hiding place was Namjoon's body, after the first explosion he whimpered and covered his ears with his hands and scooches closer to Namjoon than they already are.

he was still scared.

but then an arm suddenly glides against Seokjin's back drawing large circles attempting to soothe the frightened guy.

      "shh..it's okay. look, it's so beautiful"

Namjoon says to his right ear, gently pulling Seokjin away from his body to let the older see the beautiful colors littering the night sky. Seokjin opened his eyes but still has his fingers plugged into his ears, muffling the sounds of the fireworks. he was mesmerized, his mouth hung open in awe as he watched the colors burst and spread. he didn't even realize that Namjoon had pulled his hands off and was now intertwining their fingers together.

      "it's amazing"

Seokjin breathes, his eyes reflecting the colors in the sky making Namjoon stare at the boy beside him in admiration. he almost watched the fireworks through Seokjin's innocent eyes, _almost_.

      "thank you, Namjoon"

a pair of wet lips suddenly pressed on Namjoon's left cheek, he looked at Jin to see the older taking out a piece of note sheet.

 

 

 

_..a pink note sheet, that's identical to the ones in his wallet._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

...

two weeks passed and Namjoon never mentioned his suspicions about Seokjin being the pink note maniac.

he needed solid evidences to actually accuse the older of sending those pick up lines. so he could justify his accusations and just because he is a control freak and just would like to have something that can always support his conviction.

because ever since that night he watched the fireworks show with Seokjin, the note that the older pulled from his pocket was identical to the ones that Namjoon received. he thinks it looks like a list of things since he saw his hyung cross out a word from it.

Namjoon really wanted to pin point Seokjin that night but he didn't want to since he thinks he needed more proof and he didn't want to ruin their beautiful date night with his dumb assumptions. his only leads about Jin being the pink note maniac was..

 #1 their notes had the same super mario logo printed on the bottom side of the pink note, #2 ever since Jin lived in his apartment the notes had stopped coming, it can be a coincidence but it can also be not and #3 Namjoon thinks that Seokjin was that kind of person who would write these lame jokes or pick up lines because based on his experience these two weeks with Kim Seokjin, Namjoon noticed how the older would always just randomly blurt out horrible jokes out of nowhere then laugh an adorable tune, it honestly sounded like someone was wiping their windows with squeaky towels.

it was a hilarious sound for Namjoon. he would laugh not because of the older's joke but mainly because of Jin's laugh. it was funnier than the joke itself, most of the time. and comparing Jin's jokes to the pink note pick up lines he has, it has a quite similar humor to it, only..the pink note pick up lines were much better.

Namjoon then shrugs off his own thoughts as he decides to concentrate on shaving his face.

      "Namjoon, where are you?"

Seokjin hums as the younger tried to shave faster but carefully because his hyung told him that he will introduce Namjoon to a friend of his and he wanted to look presentable.

      "I'm in the bathroom"

Namjoon calls back letting the razor glide his chin, scooping off the foam and tiny stubble.

      "I think my friend's gonna be here soon, so hurry up and wear a shirt"

Seokjin says and pats Namjoon on the back, the older's icy hand landed on his warm skin making him shiver and lose his steady hand movement on the razor.

      "ow!"

Namjoon yelps as he cuts himself on the chin and a circle of blood suddenly started forming on it.

      "oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, baby-"

      "baby?"

Namjoon ignores the small patch of blood on his chin as he stares at Seokjin, who was wide eyed, at the mirror with a devilish smirk on his face.

      "u-uh I mean Namjo-"

Namjoon spins and faces the older instead, with that mischievous grin plastered on his face as he tries to catch the older's gaze. he lifts Seokjin by the waist and sat him beside the sink, letting his body rest in between the older's thighs.

      "say it again"

Seokjin shakes his head, ashamed, as he gets the damp towel that Namjoon used and pats on the blood that was oozing from Namjoon's chin. he felt horrible for causing Namjoon harm.

      "say it, I like it"

Namjoon smirks finally catching Seokjin's eyes, the older was a blushing mess as Namjoon brought down the older's hands that were patting his chin with a towel, he sets it aside and lets his hands rest on Seokjin's hips.

      "what did you call me?"

      "baby.."

Seokjin gulps.

      "hmm? what was that?"

      "I'm sorry, baby"

Seokjin mutters then buries his face leaning into Namjoon's bare collarbones. Namjoon chuckles and teasingly pinches his hyung's side, causing Seokjin to jerk his body. then suddenly a clearing of throat was heard from the doorway of the bathroom.

      "excuse me, I'm sorry I trespassed but I was freezing my ass outside for the past 20 minutes. no one was answering the door...so I let myself in"

      "Hobi!" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

…

 

      "Hobi!"

Seokjin jumps off from his position and tends to his friend who was already walking out to the living room Namjoon was stiff in his place.

      _didn't I lock the front door?_

Namjoon seethes his breath as he pads his ointment covered finger onto the cut skin on his chin. he then goes to his closet and pulls out a random shirt. Seokjin and Hoseok were in the kitchen out of Namjoon's earshot.

      "Hobi! you can't just walk in like that"

the older whisper-yells as he looks around if Namjoon was near them.

      "what? afraid that I'll walk in on something inappropriate?"

Hoseok teases nudging the older, wiggling his eyebrows.

      "hyung!"

Namjoon calls from the livingroom.

      "let's go, loverboy's looking for you"

Hoseok says pulling his hyung to where Namjoon was.

 

**

 

      "oh! so you're the one who's always with Jin-hyung, what do you guys do all day?"

for Namjoon, this was the perfect opportunity to ask what does his hyung do all day, everyday, that he comes home late at night. but for Seokjin it was his horror, his palms suddenly got sweaty.

      _what do I say?_

of course, he wasn't going to tell Namjoon that both him and Hoseok are out all day, everyday because they were trying to find his bestfriend and also his murderer. he needed an excuse but sadly nothing came up to his mind that was good enough for smart Namjoon to buy, his thoughts were too scattered to think of a good alibi.

      "well, he's helping me find my bestfriend. I haven't seen my bestfriend for a year"

Hoseok says leaving out the part that he was actually a ghost too. if someone was to walk into this conversation that person would think that Namjoon's gone crazy, talking to himself. Seokjin was thankful of his friend's quick thinking.

Hoseok gave a quick glance at Seokjin as if asking.. _"he still doesn't know you're dead?!"._

but it was too quick of a glance for Seokjin to understand and for Namjoon to see.

      "I see. you guys must be pretty close huh? you spend your whole day together, six days a week"

Seokjin notices the change of tone in Namjoon's voice, but he couldn't tell what it was.

      "yeah...hey! can I use your bathroom for a second?"

Hoseok excuses himself while Seokjin leads the younger to the bathroom leaving Namjoon to pout. Namjoon was not the jealous type, or is he? he sat there on there on the couch alone a scowl designed on his face without him even knowing.

then his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. he sighs and ruffles his damp hair before taking it out.

 

 **from:** _**Secretary Oh**_

**"mr. kim good afternoon, i know you told me not to contact you on sundays but there's a person here looking for you, he's been waiting here for an hour already, he won't leave sir. what do i do?"**

 

Namjoon sighs yet again, who was this person?

 

**"its alright, eunji. what do they need?"**

 

**from: Secretary Oh**

**"he says that he just wanted to discuss something with you."**

 

Namjoon's patience was wearing thin with his secretary's short and quip answers, he wanted to get straight to the point.

 

**"who is it?"**

 

Namjoon typed on his screen a little too hard.

 

**from: Secretary Oh**

**"he said his name is Gu Hai, sir."**

 

Namjoon double looked at his phone and even squinted his eyes a few times to make sure he read it correctly.

      "baby, I just need to go out for a bit"

Namjoon says as he stares at his phone screen while strutting into his bedroom throwing on some casual but presentable clothes since it was his day-off.

      "where you going? Hobi just got here.."

Seokjin asks following him around as he got the things he needed. Namjoon couldn't help but scrunch his face at Seokjin's nickname for his friend. he looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his keys before slipping on his shoes that were on the shoe rack beside the door.

      "I just need to go to the company real quick, baby"

Namjoon says as he leans down and pecks Jin on the lips, catching the older off guard before he hurriedly went out the apartment. his heart was thumping so hard in his chest as made his way down to the parking lot.

he doesn't know if it's because of pecking Jin's lips or is it because of the man waiting for him at the company...

 

his old friend, _Gu Hai_...

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

...

 

Seokjin stood there in the doorway completely shocked at Namjoon's bold actions. he kissed him in front of his friend and called him baby.

      "ohhh baby huh? you two are at that stage already?"

Hoseok claps standing from his seat and walking over to the kitchen. Seokjin could feel a smile creeping up his face, he swears whenever he looks at the mirror this past week he's literally glowing and it's all thanks to Kim Namjoon.

      "so what about your bucket list? how's it going?"

Seokjin's daydream of Kim Namjoon was short lived as his friend mentioned this thing. his smile vanished as he slumped on the chair, beside his friend, who was shamelessly digging into a bowl of food from Namjoon's fridge.

      "I only got two grudges left"

right after those words spilled from Seokjin's mouth, his friend choked on his food a bit and coughed dry air in shock.

      "what?! and you haven't even told him you're actually a dead person? hyung, we talked about this"

      "I know, I know. I'm just looking for the right time to tell him all about it, he doesn't even know that I have a bucket list"

      "oh my god..."

Hoseok face-palms and turns on his stool to face Seokjin.

      "you have to be careful, hyung. you only have two left...what if you accidentally resolved those two at an unexpected moment? you know you'll just disappear into thin air"

Hoseok was concerned, because he knows how much affection his hyung has for Namjoon but if his hyung isn't careful and accidentally accomplishes all his grudges, he will just vanish in front of Namjoon's eyes. Hoseok knows it will leave the two lovers in an endless despair, confusion, and heartbreak. he's seen it before, when ghosts finally get their last wishes they just slowly fade and eventually disappear right after from the face of the earth.

      "I know. I promise I will tell him soon"

      "sometimes I feel like I'm the older one in this friendship"

Hoseok tries to insert humor in the suddenly quiet air but he sees his hyung sulking in his seat.

      "since your boyfriend isn't aro-"

      "he's not my boyfriend"

      "but he called you ba-"

      "I know, and that's one of the two I haven't crossed out of my list yet..look"

Seokjin takes out the pink note from his pocket.

       1. get a boyfriend

       ✔ do a handstand

       3. get a kiss while watching the sun set.

       ✔ go camping

       ✔ watch fireworks and get rid of my phobia

Jin places the piece of parchment in front of Hoseok with a huff. two more things left then he's out of here. Hoseok knows that nothing he will say will convince his hyung that everything will be okay. So instead he smoothly shifts the topic and stands from his stool.

      "wanna go somewhere else while Namjoon's out?"

when his friend didn't reply, he just pulls on Jin's arm making the older stumble upon his feet as they walk out of the apartment.

     "is there any way here that leads to the rooftop? the sky's beautiful tonight"

at the mention of this Seokjin agrees that it was indeed a good idea to stargaze tonight. he led his friend to that all too familiar fire exit window, that has a staircase outside that leads to the rooftop. no one ever comes on the rooftop, Jin has been there multiple times but only a few occasional smokers go there sometimes. after a few moments of silence, Hoseok got bored because honestly staring at starry nights and scurrying people was not his usual hobby.

he was more of an activity guy and overactive person. so out of boredom Hoseok shoots a random question..

      "have you seen his dick yet?"

upon hearing this Seokjin chokes on his own saliva, coughing loudly while his friend cackles like a walrus clapping beside him.

      "what the hell, Hobi?!"

Seokjin rubs his chest as he gulped to clear his throat.

      "I'm just kidding -well, unless you've actually seen it of-"

      "no! I did not!"

Seokjin puffs his cheeks and his eyebrows formed a unibrow as he frowned. _he almost did see it though_.. but he was not telling his broadcaster of a friend about it, ever. because he knows he'll never hear the end of it.

      "okay, okay I'm sorry. why don't you just tell me how you accomplished your three grudges..in two weeks! wow"

Hoseok slow claps and gives his hyung a daebak thumbs up. although inside Hoseok's thoughts he was mentally slapping Jin's head for still lying about his true self to poor clueless Namjoon.

      "here I am almost stuck for a year because of one damn grudge, while here you are slaying yours in two weeks.."

Seokjin chuckles, he cleared his throat and faced his friend..

      "okay, it started last last sunday..."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

...

 

**_A/N: so basically this is Seokjin telling Hoseok about how he accomplished three grudges in two weeks while they're on the rooftop :)_ **

 

✔ watch fireworks and get rid of his phobia

 

      "well, it started last last sunday, remember when we're supposed to sleep at the cemetery on a friday?"

      "yeah, but you ditched me because of Namjoon"

Hoseok says with a sour face making Seokjin laugh.

      "he asked okay? of course, I wasn't going to refuse that"

      "so that's how it is. hoes before bros?"

Hoseok narrowed his eyes at the older but Seokjin shoved his friend a little too hard almost pushing him off the edge of the rooftop.

      "boi! you want me to die again?!"

Hoseok screams clutching his chest once Seokjin had safely pulled him back to his seat beside him.

      "I'm sorry! you kept on talking I couldn't tell my story"

Seokjin laughs rubbing his friend's back to comfort poor frightened Hoseok.

      "fine fine, tell me.."

      "well the day after that, he asked me to go out on a date with him and yeah I told him that I wanted to see a fireworks display"

      "he still didn't know back then that it was one of your grudges?"

      "yeah, and you know what? I actually conquered my phobia of fireworks"

Seokjin looks up at the dimmed sky, remembering how Namjoon's touch made him feel so safe that night.

      "and it was all because of Namjoon, he was there for me the whole time, Hobi. he never mocked me for being scared at such a ridiculous thing"

Hoseok sees the sparkle in his hyung's eyes, the all too similar sparkle he saw the night that his bestfriend kissed him. he frowns upon remembering his bestfriend, he wanted to find him soon.

      "I'm so happy for you, hyung. I'm happy that you have overcome your fear"

Hoseok pats his hyung's back which Seokjin returns with a smile, he pauses and just stares at the beautiful sky before speaking again..

      "Hobi, what's your fear?"

      "fear? um..let's see"

Hoseok thought hard and well of what was his fear, now that he was asked about it he can't think of anything in particular that scares him.

      "you don't fear anything?"

Seokjin asks upon Hoseok's silence.

      "I think heights and I just discovered it now, because you almost pushed me off to my second death.."

okay, he was afraid of heights that's one.

      "snakes, I hate snakeu"

      "everyone's afraid of snakes Hobi"

Seokjin rolls his eyes still swinging his feet peering down at the cars down below.

      "what are you most afraid of?"

as Seokjin gave emphasis to that word something flashed in Hoseok's mind, it triggered a certain image to appear in his head for a second, it was his bestfriend's image.

      "I'm afraid that I will never find my bestfriend and that he'll never forgive me"

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

...

 

✔ do a handstand

 

      "we're trying our best Hobi, we'll find him soon, okay?"

      "even if we do find him, I don't how to ask for his forgiveness, hyung. and my murderer...what if it's my grudge too?"

it was a huge possibility that Hoseok's grudge is not only one, but actually two. because lately Hoseok has been intrigued with the person who ran over him and when a ghost has a strong desire towards something it becomes their grudge.

      "then we'll do both, find him, ask for his forgiveness, and look for your murderer. I'll help you, Hobi"

      "but how do I ask for his forgiveness? what if he can't see me like Namjoon and Jihye?"

      "we'll find a way, there's always a way"

it seems like patting each other's shoulders or backs always work for these two boys as what's Seokjin is doing to Hoseok right now. Hoseok nods regaining his hopeful spirit and assures himself that his Jin hyung will be with him in every step that he will take.

      "I learned how to do a handstand"

Seokjin suddenly throws in the perfectly nonsense topic just to lift the mood.

      "oh really? let me see"

Hoseok challenged, they hopped off the edge and went to the center of the rooftop where the surface is flat. Seokjin stretches a bit before leaning down until both of his hands are flat on the ground before slowly steadying his balance and carefully lifts his feet up inch by inch. his face was red because of the blood rushing to his head, his feet slowly reached the top and he was now doing a full handstand. Hoseok laughs like a seal clapping his hands amazed with his hyung's trick. but then Seokjin's skinny sausage arms gave away after a few seconds, he collapsed on his butt which made a loud thud. Seokjin groans rubbing his sore ass cheeks through his jeans, before finally standing up from his position.

      "who taught you that?"

      "I asked Namjoon to teach me"

      "Namjoon can do that too?"

      "well, not really at first but this guy who lives across Namjoon's apartment is actually great friends with him so he taught Namjoon, then Namjoon taught me"

Jin laughs at the little tongue twister he almost did as he dusted himself off before walking over to the edge of the building, sitting in their place again. Hoseok follows suit sitting right next to his hyung.

      "wait, that's one of your grudges too right? you're done with that too then?"

      "yeah"

      "tell me about the last one, from what I remember you accomplished camping too?"

Seokjin wasn't sure if he should tell Hoseok about this one because some interesting events happened that night of his camping grudge.

      "y-yes.."

      "why are you stuttering? is it getting cold up here?"

      "y-yeah, it's definitely the cold.."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

…

 

✔go camping

 

Seokjin was sweating despite the cold weather. he was double thinking if he should actually tell his friend about his camping night with Namjoon.

      "where'd you guys go?"

Hoseok tucks his knees in and rested his chin on them patiently waiting for his hyung's little camping trip story. Seokjin took a deep breath...

 

_**** flashback**** _

 

      "I'm really glad you wanted to go camping, it's been a while since I've done this"

Namjoon smiles while assembling the tent they're going to use for tonight. it wasn't exactly an into-the-woods camping, it was more like two-idiots-camping-in-a-public-park type of overnight.

well, the park they were in isn't really crowded -at least from where they've set up their tent. the moon lit up the grass Seokjin was sitting on and was also reflecting on the river that was flowing in front of Seokjin. it was so calm, that Seokjin was almost being lulled to sleep with just the peaceful atmosphere.

it was currently 11pm, and no one was walking around at this time of night in the park.

      "there, all done"

Namjoon dusted his hands before sitting right next to Seokjin. Seokjin had his eyes closed, his eyelashes sitting on top of his cheekbones while the moonlight illuminated his glowing skin. he was just there quietly admiring the older's divine beauty. his heartbeat suddenly drummed through his chest, he could feel it race without even doing anything. Namjoon smirked at the older, who was clearly unaware of his stare and racing heart. the effect that Seokjin has on Namjoon was always like this, Seokjin had always looked irresistible to him.

Seokjin's eyes suddenly flew open when he felt a hot breath hit his right cheek, it was Namjoon.

Seokjin was about to ask what was the younger doing but he was already answered with Namjoon tangling his fingers into his locks and pushing the older's lips towards Namjoon's lustful ones. Namjoon's lips captured the older's damp and soft ones, one of his hands subconsciously already running down to gently wrap around Jin's neck, while his other rests on the older's hip, squeezing softly.

Seokjin loves Namjoon's spontaneous actions, he loved his random initiation of kisses like this. he loved it when Namjoon showed dominance, just like now how Namjoon's hands are wrapped around his neck with a bit of pressure. he couldn't ignore the sensation Namjoon's touch brought to him. Namjoon bites Seokjin's lower lip asking for permission to slip his tongue inside and Seokjin obliges. Namjoon couldn't control his naughty hands as it wandered slowly down further to the south of the latter's body, touching inappropriate places that makes the older mewl in pleasure. Seokjin pushed Namjoon's shoulders to lay on his back not breaking their heated make-out session, the tent's roof covering their upper half from the outside.

Namjoon lets out heavy pants as Seokjin's soft fingers ghosted along the side of his neck while he lapped at the older's deliciously sinful lips. Namjoon groans when he felt the older's teeth gently bite at his collarbones before pressing his wet tongue to ease the burning sensation on Namjoon's skin. Seokjin was sat on top of his lower half, their heated areas pressed together. Namjoon lets out a throaty gasp with his eyelids half-closed as he watched Seokjin's hips grind against his hardened self, creating that scrumptious friction that they both always wanted since day one. the older's swollen lips peppered kisses around his neck, this made Namjoon's hand grop the older's ass and squeeze them causing Seokjin to whimper and snap back to his senses.

_no, I shouldn't be doing this_

Seokjin quickly pulled his lips away from Namjoon's tender neck (now covered in pink wet blotches). he could see Namjoon trying to catch his breath, pupils blown, lips swollen and mouth hung open from arousal. he looked so ready for him. but Seokjin knew this wasn't right, he got off of Namjoon and laid beside the worked up one facing away

 

 

 

_**..to be continued** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

…

 

Namjoon could feel the tightness growing in his jeans, he laid there trying to process what just happened. he was panting through his nose still trying to calm down, Seokjin's back was facing him.

_what happened?_

he looked sideways and quietly turned to his side, thinking of what he can say to Seokjin after that not-so-innocent kiss.

      "w-why did you stop?"

Namjoon grits his teeth as the ache between his legs desperately wants to get freed from his pants' restriction.

      "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

Seokjin replied meekly still not facing the aroused one, who has quietly slipped his hand in his underwear trying to adjust himself in the right position so his ding dong wouldn't feel unnecessary pressure that would accidentally make him spill.

      "n-no I started it. I should b-be sorry, but didn't you like it?"

Namjoon quietly breathes through his mouth as he was still struggling on adjusting his ding dong in the right place, he actually stroked and pumped himself a bit but immediately stopped because he doesn't have spare underpants to wear if he shoots his load. but finally he places it in one corner before he pulled his hand out and he let out a loud sigh of content.

      "I-I did.."

      "why'd you stop then?"

      "I-I wasn't ready, I guess"

and with that Namjoon's boner was forgotten and instead he slipped his arms around the older and pulled him to his chest.

      "I'm sorry if I pressured you, I didn't mean to"

Namjoon sincerely apologizes as he breathes in Seokjin's lemon scent. he'll never get enough of him.

      "It's okay"

Seokjin was a blushing mess, his cheeks hurt from biting back a smile that's trying to escape for the past minute. he moves a bit closer to Namjoon, making the younger let out a choked noise.

Seokjin felt _it_.

he just pretended like he didn't feel it and instead stays put in his place wrapped in the younger's warm embrace.

      "goodnight, Joonie. thanks for understanding"

      "of course"

 

_****end of flashback**** _

 

 

Hoseok sat there impatiently waiting for the older to speak but Seokjin just spaced out for five straight minutes just biting and licking his lips, like his hyung was thirsty. Hoseok got scared at one point and thought that his hyung was possessed, but soon that idea was thrown off the building as he remembered they were ghosts. he tried waving his hands in front of Seokjin's face multiple times, but nothing worked.

he didn't want to do it but his time was being wasted, and he hates it. so it left him no choice..

he concentrated hard, his hand placed behind his jeans, he finally lets out a fart and closes it in his palms before opening it in front of Seokjin's face. the foul smell immediately seeping into Seokjin's senses.

      "shit! what the h-"

Seokjin fell back and coughed for his life.

      "what the hell, Hoseok?! that's nasty!"

he punches the younger repeatedly almost pushing off Hoseok again but this time he actually wants to push his friend down the building.

      "ow! ow! I'm sorry!!"

Hoseok cried jumping off to his feet getting away from his dangerous seat. he could see his hyung glaring at his, so he just smiled and made a peace sign at his annoyed hyung. before running down the fire exit staircase back to Namjoon's apartment floor with Seokjin hot on his heels. Namjoon's door was wide open so Hoseok runs straight inside hiding in the apartment, when Seokjin caught up to the door way his eyes scanned the room for his horsey friend. but then he heard clanks in the kitchen, an evil smile spread across Seokjin's lips as he tiptoed into the kitchen.

but instead of seeing his friend, it was Namjoon.. holding a piece of pink note in his hand looking at it intently as if verifying something. Seokjin's legs shook.

      my _bucketlist.._

Namjoon looked up at frozen Seokjin near the fridge, his eyes staring right into the older's anxious pair.

      "you're the pink note sender..."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

...

 

A/N: so this happened when Namjoon went out to meet Gu Hai while Hobi and Jin were at the rooftop

 

Namjoon's usually proud and alpha aura seems to be not working that well tonight as he made his way to this café, where Gu Hai supposedly wanted to meet, according to his secretary Eunji. he was going to meet Gu Hai again after a long time, a year to be exact. a year without contact with each other, no contact since that night that was only known to the two of them. or is it?

as Namjoon's shoes clicked on the streetlamp lit pavement, there was this nervous feeling bubbling inside of him. and it only intensified as he saw the café that Eunji told him where Gu Hai would be waiting. he slowly pushed the doors open, making the bells on top of the door chime. he scanned the room for that familiar guy, he walked a bit and carefully looked at each table that was occupied, trying to find Gu Hai.

      "Kim Namjoon?"

a deep voice that Namjoon hasn't heard for a long time, spoke behind him. he turned only to meet a pair of familiar orbs staring right back at him, despite the cap and mask that was almost covering the other male's entire face, his eyes were enough for Namjoon to know that this was indeed his old friend, Gu Hai.

      "come on, I already have seats for us"

Gu Hai speaks in a hurried tone, but his voice sent tingles all over Namjoon's body upon hearing it again after a year. Gu Hai grabbed Namjoon's sleeve and pulled him to the farthest corner of the café, where there aren't much people. as the two sat facing each other, Namjoon wasn't able to speak because just seeing Gu Hai again made flashbacks of that night flood through his mind violently.

he looked away from his friend and frowned.

      _what does he want?_

      "why are you here?"

Namjoon asks looking down at his twiddling fingers on the table wearing a scowl

     "someone saw us, Namjoon"

Gu Hai shoots and this made Namjoon snap his head to look at Gu Hai with wide eyes, it was too straight forward for him. Namjoon never thought that the reason for their reunion was because of that sinful night. he thought that what happened between them stayed hidden throughout last year.

      "they saw us do _it!_ "

Gu Hai says with gritted teeth as he looked around slightly to see if anyone could hear their conversation. Namjoon was scared, his heartbeat was almost trying to jump out of his chest as he felt this wave of fear wash over his body, his hands turned cold in a matter of seconds. upon Namjoon's silence Gu Hai spoke again..

      "don't you tell anyone about _us_ , you understand me?"

      "b-but Gu Hai I think it's best i-if you just--"

      "no! I am not gonna do it because I didn't mean it, it was not my fault!"

Gu Hai seethes slamming his fist on the table making some of the customers look their way, it was too risky so the two fled and walked into an empty parking lot to continue their conversation.

      "G-Gu Hai, think about what's best for you. hiding won't solve anything, for godsake!"

Namjoon cries, he knew this day would come because no secret was safe indeed, and this was the proof.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"I'm not gonna be sent behind the bars because of running over some fucking road idiot!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who is Gu Hai? ;) find out about it, stay tuned for more chapters! :)  
> wattpad.com/flappybird


	5. Chapters 49 - 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wattpad's deleting some books right now and im getting really anxious about their operations lately, my god! they are getting uglier and uglier every single day. so right now im determined to transfer all my works here. :)  
> anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

...

 

A/N: this is when Namjoon was coming home after meeting Gu Hai at the café 

Namjoon was in a trance as he rode the elevator back to his apartment floor he even got off on the wrong floor and had to take the staircases to go back to his apartment. Namjoon swung his door open and immediately went into his kitchen to get a cold glass of water.

Maybe it could cool down some nerves.

_Gu Hai killed someone._

he gulped, letting the cold water soothe his burning throat, pushing down the lumps that had formed earlier. Namjoon was scared, he didn't want to go to jail, he was just a passenger that night. he and Gu Hai were driving home after a party a bit tipsy, but sober enough to drive. Gu Hai was the one behind the wheel, while Namjoon was just blabbering about how that one girl back at the party kept touching his ding dong. the two men laughed while Gu Hai stepped on his gas carelessly.

      "s-slow down, Gu Hai. it's dark you might hit something"

Namjoon says his palms already getting sweaty as driver Gu Hai carelessly maneuvered through the road.

      "watch out!"

Namjoon shouts pulling the wheel to the right dodging the dog that was crossing the street

      "I can do it! I saw the fucking dog, Namjoon!"

Gu Hai yells still recklessly speeding down the road not even paying attention to where his car was going. Namjoon thought that his friend was just fine driving but it turns out Gu Hai was drunk. and drunk Gu Hai is _angry_ Gu Hai.

his friend kept yelling about how much of a show off Namjoon is for trying to steer the wheel while he was the one driving. but Namjoon on the other hand wasn't listening to his friend's angry yells at him as he focused on the road they were speeding on.

      "Gu Hai! stop!!"

Namjoon screams but as Gu Hai looked at what was in front them a man suddenly flew on their windshield and rolled off the car onto the side.

      "Gu Hai! y-you hit someone"

Namjoon breathes, completely sobered up, he clutches the handle of his door but he heard a click of the lock. Gu Hai locked the car.

      "Gu Hai! we have to fucking bring him to the hospital"

Namjoon pulled on Gu Hai's shoulder desperately trying to open his door, but Gu Hai wasn't letting him. Namjoon didn't have a chance to see the person's face as Gu Hai accelerated away from the limp body of the man.

      "Gu Hai! what the hell are you doing?! we have to help him!"

Gu Hai drove hurriedly away from the poor man while Namjoon continuously stopped his friend from going further.

      "that was a hit and run! you're going to jail!!"

Namjoon bites his nails, he looked at the small splatter of blood on the side of his window.

      "n-no! I am not"

Gu Hai parked at a place where there are no cars, no people around. he got out and screamed while fisting his head, thrashing his limbs around.

      "Namjoon! I didn't mean to"

Gu Hai cries his hands pulling at his hair, Namjoon them clambers out the car to stand beside his hyperventilating friend.

      "N-Namjoon, I s-swea--"

      "no, Gu Hai! I told you to slow down but what did you do?! you didn't listen!"

Namjoon palms his forehead, that poor man.. is the man still alive? that was all he could think of.

      "we have to call an ambulance, let's go back, Gu Hai"

Namjoon pleads tugging at his friend's sleeves but he was taken aback when Gu Hai slapped his hand away.

      "no.."

Gu Hai hisses as he just stopped crying and wiped his tears away, his face void of guilt nor any emotions. he climbed into the driver's seat starting his engine again, but Namjoon wasn't going to ride his car..

      "w-what do you--"

      "no! I am not fucking going back there and get arrested, Namjoon"

      "but Gu Hai--"

      "go then Namjoon! go fucking tell the police then what I did..can you do that?"

Gu Hai challenges, he was using Namjoon's feelings for him as a threat. it was unfair. Gu Hai always knew that his friend has this affection towards him. with Namjoon's lack of response Gu Hai drove away leaving him alone, and after that sinful night he never saw his friend again..until today when he suddenly decided to show up after a year. Namjoon rubbed his temples as he placed his glass on the table and noticed a familiar pink note lying on it.

      _I think I've seen this somewhere before..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

...

 

he furrowed his eyebrows, as he read the things listed on it. it wasn't his hand-writing but it's like he's seen it before, but where?

      1. get a boyfriend

         ✔ do a handstand

             3. get a kiss while watching the sun set.

                 ✔ go camping

                      ✔ watch fireworks and get rid of my phobia

      "what is this?"

he tilts his head as he didn't remember ever writing these things.

      fireworks? phobia? I don't have a phobia of f--

his breath caught in his throat as he fished for his wallet in his pockets.

      it couldn't be..

he pulled put the notes that he kept in his wallet. same design. same colour. and most of all same exact hand-writing. then suddenly Namjoon heard someone run into his apartment, their feet thudding on his carpeted floor, must be Jin and his friend. a panting Seokjin suddenly appears in the doorway of the kitchen and Seokjin's eyes instantly lands on his hands that were clutching the notes.

      "you're the pink note sender...aren't you?"

Namjoon looks at Jin to see any sign confirmation.

      "N-Namjoon I--"

      "aren't you, hyung?"

Jin nods and upon doing this Hoseok suddenly comes into Namjoon's view behind Seokjin, Hoseok knows he should give the two some privacy.

      "uh...I'll be going now guys, thank you for having me"

Hoseok bows and quietly exits the tension filled room, closing the front door behind him. the staring contest between the two was broken off by Namjoon's voice.

      "I knew it!"

when Jin looked up at Namjoon, he expected him to have a scowl or a skittish look but instead he was greeted with a pleasant, almost satisfied smile on the younger's face.

      "y-you knew? since when?"

      "since that night we watched fireworks, I had my suspicions.."

Namjoon was satisfied, he was right all along. he walks over to where Seokjin is and wraps his arms around the older who was still confused about what was happening. why was he not mad?

      "y-you're not mad?"

      "of course not"

Namjoon chuckled his chest vibrating against the older who was curled up against him.

      "I thought that it was cute..although I got a bit annoyed since you always sent it in ungodly hours"

Namjoon's hand slides lower on the older's back resting on top of his butt. Namjoon was glad that his hyung was the one who sent those notes, but he was puzzled on something too.

      "but hyung, the notes came before we met, then that means you've known me even before we talked?"

Namjoon's curious eyes pierced through the older's conscience, he nods slowly not wanting to look up at Namjoon's innocent eyes again.

      "be honest with me, hyung"

Seokjin gulped he can be anything for Namjoon but be honest. but he just nods anyway praying that what was Namjoon about to ask isn't something related to his situation.

      "how did you know where I live?"

Seokjin gulped for the nth time tonight.

      "I was visiting a friend from another floor, and I saw you.."

Seokjin wants to jump off a cliff for lying to Namjoon again, he just kept digging himself deeper into the hole he started. but he wasn't ready to tell Namjoon so he will need to keep digging until he is, it was eating him alive. then a pair of wet lips pressed against Seokjin's forehead followed by a low chortle from the taller.

      "I'm just glad that it was you all along..."

Namjoon whispers his lips ghosting over the older's nose, pecking on it. Seokjin was both relieved and worried. relieved because he knew he had more time with Namjoon but worried because he knows that time he was given was like a lit candle melting away as time passes by. but he was selfish enough to take this opportunity to spend more time with the man he adores. he looks at Namjoon sincerely staring right into the taller's eyes, he lifted his hand and rests it against Namjoon's cheek, caressing it like its' the most fragile thing before softly cooing..

    _"baby, are you tired?"_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

...

 

      "baby, are you tired?"

Namjoon tilts his head at his hyung's sudden question. whilst his hands still rested on his hyung's butt, which he was taking advantage of, because his hyung didn't remove it ever since he touched it.

      "no, why?"

and Namjoon sees this look in his hyung's eyes that were playful yet alluring, he saw this before, he saw this same exact look when he and his hyung went camping and had a not-so-innocent kiss. Seokjin leans his head and lets his lips stop a centimeter away from Namjoon's dry lips. his breath ghosting over Namjoon's lips.. 

       "because you've been running through my mind all day.."

Seokjin cracks a smile letting his pearly whites show, almost shooting Namjoon right in the heart. Namjoon huffs before pressing his lips against the older's inviting ones, he sighs as he sucked on Jin's bottom lip, loving the taste of his hyung. he pushed his tongue inside and explored Seokjin's mouth, panting as he did. Seokjin had his fingers tangled through Namjoon's roots pulling when the younger bites a little too hard on his lips.

while Namjoon lets his hands squeeze the older's ass, god he loved touching it. his hyung then lets out giggles when Namjoon squeezed and kneaded his ass repeatedly. Seokjin pulls away, their lips making a slick sound as he did and Namjoon groans in return wanting more. Seokjin laughs as he removes Namjoon's naughty hands and places it on his waist instead, the younger buries his face against Seokjin's collarbones whining like a child.

    _"I liked your pink note pick up lines better..."_

Namjoon frowned at the older, sticking his tongue out, as he peered up at the older still resting his head on Seokjin.

      _"shut up, you're not even funny"_

Seokjin raises his eyebrows, challenging him, before walking over to the couch with Namjoon following him like a lost puppy.

      _"says the one with horrible dad jokes everyday"_

Namjoon mutters crossing his arms over his chest.

      _"okay, now you're just being offensive"_

Seokjin then tackles the taller boy into the couch, tickling him, making the younger squirm under his fingertips although Namjoon managed to flip them over and almost covered Jin's body with his, Seokjin still worked his fingers against Namjoon's ticklish body..

    _"Jin! stop p-please"_

Namjoon says through his giggles as the older kept on jabbing his fingers onto his sides. but then an unexpected guest suddenly bursts through the door, it was Yoongi.

      "Namjoon? who are you talking to?"

Namjoon looks at Jin, who was beneath him holding his breath. oh shit! Seokjin thought as he stayed still and panting hard, fisting the younger's shirt pulling him closer. upon seeing the older's actions, Namjoon took this as a sign that Seokjin felt uncomfortable with his Yoongi hyung, a stranger to Seokjin, at the door walking in on them.

      "aish! Yoongi hyung can't you knock?"

Namjoon stands from the couch and walks over to where Yoongi was standing. Seokjin stays still completely frozen in his position... can he see me?

      "what is it?" "I just wanted to ask if you would like to come with me and Jimin next week, sunday.."

Yoongi tears his eyes away from the couch where Namjoon was earlier and looks at his dongsaeng with a grin.

      "where?"

Namjoon scratched his ear, he was annoyed, he was having his moment with his Jin hyung and Yoongi here had to interrupt them, he mentally groaned while keeping a fake happy face for Yoongi.

      "well, we're gonna be watching movies, Taehyung and Jungkook's coming too. you in?"

      "yeah, sure sure"

Namjoon nods already wanting his hyung to go away, so he can dive back into the couch with the waiting beauty on it. but Yoongi here seems to want to chat a little bit longer at the doorway about things that Namjoon doesn't really care about.

_Great._

but Namjoon being the, super nice person he is, didn't shoo his hyung away and instead just went along with Yoongi, but then after a few more minutes of nonsense talk, Yoongi finally finishes..

      "cool, I'll see you at work then"

Namjoon smiles the fakest smile he has ever done to anyone then slams the door before walking back to the couch, where Seokjin was being the sleeping beauty he is. his hyung was snoring away on the couch. Namjoon's little heart couldn't take any of this cuteness. mouth slightly agape and Seokjin's hoodie riding up a bit showing some skin. he got on his knees and placed a chaste kiss on Seokjin's agape lips. he chuckles before slipping his arms under the older's legs and torso carrying him to the bedroom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

...

 

the continuous shuffling of bed sheets must've been the reason for Seokjin's disturbance in his slumber. his eyes fluttered open to see Namjoon on his side trying to find the perfect position but he was restless. Seokjin waited a bit, silently, to see if Namjoon would stop moving around but he never did. when Seokjin looked out the balcony, it was still dark. he quietly suppressed a yawn, only breathing it out through his nose.

poor Namjoon was still rolling around in his space beside drowsy Seokjin. the older sighs and lets his arm hook around Namjoon's arms and stomach trapping him in his limbs before scooting closer to the younger, his chest pressing to Namjoon's back.

      "can't sleep?"

Seokjin exhales his breath tickling the younger's nape, as he snuggled into Namjoon's warm back.

      "y-yeah, just thinking.."

      "what's on your mind?"

Seokjin always thought that pillowtalks aren't that interesting and would instead just sleep it off if it ever happened to him, but now that he's doing it with Namjoon, he finds himself just listening to the younger's steady breathing and waiting for Namjoon to spill his thoughts. he was genuinely interested with what's running through the younger's head at this time of night. and he doesn't mind losing a bit of sleep just to hear it.

but what was on Namjoon's mind that's keeping him up? _it's Gu Hai.._

Namjoon kept tossing and turning around on the bed harshly as he thought about Gu Hai and their encounter earlier.

Gu Hai completely changed, he's not that same good friend of Namjoon. the way he spoke to Namjoon, made him realize his stupidity of ever having feelings for that kind of person. Gu Hai's true colors were shown, and he was selfish, vile and cruel, just plain horrible. too horrible that he doesn't want to take responsibility of the man he killed.

that man could have had a wife that was waiting for him to come home that night, or children to feed, or simply just an innocent citizen that got ran over by a drunk driver. Namjoon's conscience was eating him alive, he knows what happened that night when Gu Hai ran over someone and now the police had caught up with their little secret they've managed to hide for only a year.

Gu Hai was basically on the run and the police are asking for witnesses as they re-opened the case of that person Gu Hai had hit a year ago. Gu Hai told him earlier how the police are re-watching all the cctv footages on that street and even checked the blackboxes of the cars that were there at that time of the accident. and they've identified Gu Hai's plate number through one of the cars' blackboxes and that's how they traced him.

but the police needed someone to testify the events that happened that night, footages are not enough to make a conclusion to point out the real murderer. and according to Gu Hai the police never found a bystander that has seen the actual accident, but they know that Gu Hai wasn't alone in the car that night, they don't have a clue nor a lead to know who that exact person is.

the police are looking for that person.. the police are looking for _Namjoon_

      "hey, want to talk about it?"

Seokjin coaxes as he noticed the change in Namjoon's breathing. he pressed his palms on the younger's sweaty forehead and propped himself on one of his elbows to check on Namjoon.

      "are you sick?"

      "does anything hurt?"

      "why are you sweating so much?"

Namjoon refused to utter a word which made Seokjin even more worried, but soon after his worries vanish as Namjoon suddenly turned on his side and faced Seokjin before burying his nose into the older's fragrant sweater.

      "I'm okay"

Namjoon assures him, but in all honesty Namjoon was not okay. his conscience and his pity for Gu Hai was having a mental war within him, and it was really bothering him to the point of being restless.

      "are you sure?"

Namjoon nods his nose tickling the older's bare neck, a few minutes of comfortable silence rested between them with Seokjin caressing the top of Namjoon's head and Namjoon playing with the strings of Seokjin's pink sweater..

      "I just noticed you never change your sweater yet you always smell so good..like lemons"

      "uhh..it's my f-favorite sweater and the scent? ...I just really smell like that...I-I guess"

 

 

 

_fuck.._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE**

…

 

when Hoseok ran into the open apartment of Namjoon, he hid behind the couch, praying that his angered hyung won't find him. soon after he hid, he heard thuds of footsteps at the apartment doorway. he clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to stay quiet. he waited and waited until he got tired of hiding and just stood up from his spot, looking around to look for an angered brunette, but there was no one.

he heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen, so he walked slowly over to where the sounds were coming from. and he saw his hyung standing there by the kitchen's doorway, unmoving.

      "you're the pink note sender...aren't you?"

he heard Namjoon ask. Hoseok lets out a quiet gasp as his hand yet again clamps over his mouth.

      "N-Namjoon I--"

      "aren't you, hyung?"

he comes up behind his Jin hyung, now in Namjoon's view. Hoseok knows they both needed to be left alone, it wasn't his scene.

      "uh...I'll be going now guys, thank you for having me"

Hoseok bows and quietly exits the tension filled room, closing the front door behind him. Hoseok was nervous for his hyung, earlier they were just talking about how Seokjin has to tell him the truth. and now it seems like it's the moment of truth for them. Hoseok mentally bids Seokjin a good luck as he walked down the hallway getting into the elevator with some people, who were either just getting off from work or simply just going home to their apartments.

he didn't mind that it went up to a few floors, he just waited there patiently until he was on the ground floor again. the moment the two doors split open, two hooded figures climbed in while he passes through them to get out.

      "Kookie, do you think we should buy more pillows?"

Hoseok's head snaps towards that voice's direction, his eyes wavering as the owner of the said voice takes off his hood. and flashes that all too familiar full smile, the way he crinkled his eyes, his brown hair still the same only grown a bit longer. Hoseok seemed to stop and just couldn't believe who was in front of his eyes.

     "T-Taehyung?"

he mutters but then he was broken out of his trance when the elevator doors started closing.

     "Taehyung!"

he yells as he ran and tried to catch up with the elevator doors, he went through it and there he was, beside the guy he's been looking for, for ages. Hoseok was standing right in front of his bestfriend. the only ones in the elevator were Hoseok, Taehyung, and the other guy, that was supposedly named, Jungkook.

      _they can't see him._

of course Hoseok was there as the elevator started to move up floor by floor. he stared at Taehyung, looking at him trying to see if he's changed in any aspect. a tear slipped his eye as he took in his appearance, he had missed him. he couldn't contain his emotions and just flung his arms around Taehyung, hugging him so tight.

     "J-Jungkook..."

Taehyung grabs his boyfriend's arm and puts his other hand over his chest as he heaves for air, he suddenly felt like he was being confined. like something was squeezing his whole body all of a sudden.

     "hey, you okay?"

Jungkook runs his fingers through Taehyung's hair, pushing off his suddenly damp hair on his forehead. Hoseok then lets go, his tears still streaming down his cheeks. he finally found him. the elevator doors dinged as the two boys got off, it was the same floor as Namjoon's apartment. Hoseok followed the two boys and stopped when Taehyung fished for his keys and put it into the keyhole of the apartment door opposite to Namjoon's.

Hoseok then smiles as he finally found his bestfriend, but _who was this Jungkook guy?_

Hoseok wipes his tears as he watched Taehyung try to jam the key into the lock briskly, and his bestfriend clicked his tongue when he couldn't twist the key. Hoseok laughs a bit and sighs..

      "still the impatient one, you are.."

he mutters under his breath, then suddenly he saw Jungkook lean his face and kiss Taehyung on the lips before taking the keys from his bestfriend. he was shocked at first to see his bestfriend kiss another man but then he remembered that Taehyung was gay and kissed him too before, so he breathes and just grins to himself because he finally found Taehyung, he will worry about their unresolved relationship later but for now he was contented as he walked away.

he finally found his bestfriend, Kim Taehyung..

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

**…**

 

      "Namjoon, wake up"

he wriggles a bit in the sheets and turns his face the other way.

      "yah..you have work today. it's monday"

he could feel Seokjin lightly push him repeatedly. then he felt wet lips dampen his cheek causing for a smile to crack on his face.

     "baby come on, get up"

Seokjin tugs at Namjoon's limp fingers, the younger obviously awake but pathetically pretending not to be. Namjoon then pulls Seokjin on top of him, making a "oof" as Seokjin landed on his chest. he snuggled into the older's sweater, touching Seokjin's ass and kneading it while making suggestive moans, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

Namjoon has this naughty habit of gropping the older's ass cheeks whenever he can and it seems like it won't go away anytime soon.

     "Namjoon-ah, stop"

Seokjin laughs pushing Namjoon's hands off his tush before pulling up Namjoon to his feet to start his day.

 

**

 

      "let's have movie night, later"

Namjoon chimes, his head still peeking into their apartment door while the older has been trying to push out Namjoon's head for the past five minutes because he was going to be late.

     "okay, okay..go, you'll be late"

Seokjin pecks the other's lips before successfully pushing Namjoon's head out and closing the door. Namjoon sighed with a contented smile on his face as he rode the elevator down to the parking floor.

 

**

 

      "so when can we meet this guy?"

Yoongi asks casually as the three of him, Namjoon, and Taehyung were walking down the hallways at lunchbreak.

      "who?"

Taehyung tilts his head as he scooped some ice cream and ate it.

      "Seokjin"

Yoongi smirks, elbowing Namjoon, who already has his pearly whites showing like an idiot. Taehyung frowned his eyebrows upon hearing this name yet again. it just really bothers him whenever he hears someone say a dead person's name, any dead person's name, especially if he knew that person.

     "why do we need to meet him?"

Taehyung blinks some dust suddenly coming to his eyes as they walked in the lobby.

     "he's his boyfriend"

Yoongi shrugs in a "duh" attitude.

     "you're gay??"

Taehyung coughs taking out his handkerchief to wipe the ice cream that had splattered on his nose, when he coughed.

     "yes, is there a problem?"

Namjoon asks suddenly getting uncomfortable.

     "no, not at all. just surprised!"

Taehyung offers a smile, while they threw their ice cream cups into a bin.

     "so when are we going to meet your boyfriend?"

Yoongi presses, this man really doesn't know his boundaries.

     "Seokjin's not --we're not together"

Namjoon looks at his feet as they piled into an empty elevator since lunch time was almost over.

    "why not?"

now that Namjoon thinks about it.. what are he and Seokjin? they're not dating but the pet names and kisses and hugs and everything just says otherwise. at first he was having second thoughts about going after Seokjin since he was scared that his hyung wasn't taking anything seriously between them. but the past two weeks with Jin, he had felt like his hyung was genuine with his actions and words with him.

and this alone made Namjoon smile stupidly again, while Taehyung and Yoongi just stared at their tall friend with judgmental faces.

     "seriously, stop acting like you just threw a dead body into the lake..you're making me shiver with that face"

Yoongi shudders beside Namjoon, his left eye twitching. while Namjoon and Yoongi bickered they didn't notice Taehyung's bothered face Taehyung wasn't that superstitious, but growing up with a superstitious grandma made him remember about a ghost falling in love with a living person because of Namjoon's situation.

of course, it wasn't true right? Kim Seokjin, his dead neighbour couldn't possibly be this Seokjin.

Taehyung shakes his head at his delusional thoughts as the two elder continued hitting and throwing light-hearted insults at each other. it's just an old tale that old people tell to scare children, right? right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

...

 

     "so what do you wanna watch?"

Namjoon asks as he plops beside his hyung who was flipping through the channels.

     "nothing in particular, you?"

     "let's just watch train to busan, it's old but I haven't really watched it wholly"

Namjoon claps lifting off the couch and placing the cd into the player before turning off the lights. Seokjin automatically scoots beside Namjoon's body and curls up to him, their limbs tangled under their blanket as the movie played.

 

**

 

Namjoon was bored but the guy beside him seems to be so into the movie. 

      "Gong Yoo's overrated"

Namjoon huffs as he watches the actors get chased by zombies with a straight face.

     "no, he's not. he's an awesome guy"

Seokjin argues his eyebrows furrowing but his eyes still trained on the screen. Namjoon looked down at his hyung, who was swooning, everytime Gong Yoo flashes on the screen.

     "how do you say so?"

Namjoon raises his eyebrow, but it goes unnoticed yet again since his hyung was fairly concentrated on perfect Gong Yoo. Namjoon rolls his eyes at the male character on the screen..

     "because he speaks great English"

     "I can too, I'm a fluent speaker"

     "he's so tall, I love tall men"

Seokjin swoons yet again going heart-eyes on Gong Yoo, annoying Namjoon further. Namjoon's hold on Seokjin's waist subtly hardened under the covers, but the older still seems to be oblivious to it.

    "I am tall, I'm taller than you"

Namjoon pouts, it was pathetic really to keep comparing himself to Gong Yoo when the person he's trying to convince that he's just as good as the perfect actor, wasn't paying attention to his pleas at all. Seokjin kept babbling about perfect Gong Yoo throughout the movie while Namjoon, behind him, was slowly losing his cool..

     "god, he's so handsome"

Seokjin squeaks pushing his sleeves to his mouth to muffle his squeals. and that action was the last straw for the jealous male behind him. Namjoon flips them and pins his hyung's wrists above his head, while Namjoon's body rested between Seokjin's legs.

    "Namjoon, get off me. I was watch--"

Namjoon slams his lips against Seokjin, not wanting to hear more of this stupid perfect Gong Yoo. Namjoon's kiss was rough as he wants his hyung's attention only to be on him. it only took a second for Seokjin to respond to the younger's jealous lips. Namjoon pulls back resting his forehead against Jin's panting lightly, letting out his frustrations, staring directly into Seokjin's confused eyes.

     "stop it"

Namjoon grumbles, pecking Seokjin's lips.

    "what?"

Seokjin blinks in confusion.

     "I can speak English"

_*kiss_

     "I'm a tall guy"

_*kiss_

     "and I think I'm handsome, because I can see the way you check me out all the time"

Namjoon pecks the older's lips again, Seokjin could see the scowl on Namjoon's face as the younger said all these finally putting the puzzle pieces together.

     "you're jealous"

Seokjin bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from smiling. he rests his palms on Namjoon's cheeks, staring into his eyes, it was indeed pooling with jealousy.

     "I am"

Seokjin could feel the younger's heartbeat match his own's pace.

      "don't be"

Seokjin cooes, pulling Namjoon's head closer to his.

      "because from now on I'm yours.."

Namjoon felt like he had just ran a whole marathon as he felt his heart going crazy against his rib cage. he wasn't given time to process what his hyung just said, as Seokjin laps at his lips making his heart condition even worse. Namjoon's hands squeezes at Seokjin's side as he savours the older's taste, pouring out all his genuine emotions and feelings for him.

Namjoon then pulls away with a big smile on his face as he gazes down at the beauty under his body..

      "and you're mine.."

he attacks Seokjin's neck with his mouth, making the older squeal and try to push Namjoon off through his choked giggles.

     "all mine.."

Seokjin nods with his dazzling smile pulling Namjoon's head to his neck letting his baby boy rest on top of him both of them slowly drifting off to a slumber, poor Gong Yoo on the screen, long forgotten.

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

_Hoseok was right, he should be careful because he only had two grudges left_

 

 

 

 

_but in this case...just one._

 

 

 

 

_his last one.._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

…

 

       _"ah, fuck! Yoongi..b-baby it hurts"_

Jimin whimpers, turning to press his face into the pillows behind his head to muffle his involuntary screams whenever Yoongi rams into him. Yoongi seems to be out of it ever since they started tonight --actually ever since he came home from work. and Jimin noticed his boyfriend's odd behaviour the moment he saw his face when he came through their apartment door tonight.

     "Y-Yoongi, stop for a s-second --ahh!"

Jimin pants, his weak hands stopping his boyfriend's moving hips, and firmly grips it to keep it in place and stop for a bit.

     "baby, is everything okay?"

Jimin cooes one of his palms leaving Yoongi's bare hips, and pressing it onto his boyfriend's cheek, making Yoongi look into his eyes. there was lust, passion, and love in his boyfriend's eyes the things he always sees whenever they make love but there was also something else tonight --disorientation. Jimin noticed how Yoongi's thrusts are not the usual delicious rhythm and pace, he always gives him. Jimin looks into his boyfriend's eyes urging for him to say something.

    "well, it's just Taehyung told me something and it really bothered me.."

Yoongi almost whispers the last part, letting himself rest on top of his naked boyfriend as he pulled out of Jimin.

     "what is it?"

Jimin peers down on Yoongi's head that was propped on his clammy chest.

 

_**_

 

_"Yoongi hyung"_

_Taehyung whisper-yells and made a "come hither" motion with his finger._

_"what? I'm working"_

_Yoongi sighs, continuing to photocopy the documents he was asked to work on. he didn't want Namjoon to bite his head off again for slacking off._

_"come on!"_

_Taehyung grunts stomping his shoe like the child he is._

_"you come over here and tell me, I'm doing something.."_

_Yoongi growls, but the younger obeys and stands beside his hyung looking around if Namjoon was there before cupping Yoongi's ear in his hand.._

_"I think Seokjin's a ghost.."_

_Yoongi scrunches up his face upon hearing Taehyung's spontaneous stupidity._

_"Seokjin? Namjoon's Seokjin?"_

_Taehyung nods, still watching out for hawk Namjoon._

_"look..I know you have this little world going on in your brain all the time, but can you please not bring it here at work?"_

_"I'm serious, hyung. I know Kim Seokjin is dead but my grandma always told me this old tale about a ghost falling in love with a living person and--"_

_Yoongi rolls his eyes as he finished his work and switched off the photocopier. walking away with Taehyung on his tail._

_"go find evidences first then I'll believe you"_

_Yoongi shakes his head and sat on his desk with Taehyung's stupid words in his head._

 

_**_

 

      "but Yoongi, it's Taehyung..don't let his wild imagination get to you too"

Jimin caresses his boyfriend's hair softly while Yoongi just continued pouring his thoughts..

      "baby, your little sister sees ghosts and I believe that they co-exist with us..what if Taehyung's right?"

Jimin chuckles at Yoongi's unnecessary worries. he pulled Yoongi up by his cheeks and stares into his boyfriend's bothered eyes.

      "and the other day when I went to ask Namjoon if he wants to join our movie date with Jungkook and Taehyung, I saw him laughing by himself on his couch.."

Yoongi's eyebrows were furrowed as he remembered that event, he never saw anyone on the couch that could possibly make Namjoon squirm like a worm while giggling. it was so weird. Jimin rolls his eyes and presses his lips onto Yoongi while his hand reaches down in between them, grabbing his boyfriend and making Yoongi's mouth fall open. Jimin pulls his lips away..

     "stop stressing on it, and just focus on me tonight, daddy.."

Jimin purrs biting his lip while he let his thumb press on the slit of Yoongi's head, making the older throw his head back in pleasure.

     "oppa.."

Jimin kept pumping with his hand, keeping an eye contact. Yoongi's member made a slick sounds as his palm works on it.

     "I want you to call me, oppa"

Yoongi grunts letting his lips nip all over Jimin's neck, biting and sucking making huge blotches.

     "oppa, jiminie missed you..make me feel good, oppa"

Jimin whimpers as he slides in Yoongi's member into his needy heat. Yoongi pins Jimin's weak arms above his head, while he pounded into him relentlessly, making Jimin moan his name so loud.

     "o-oppa, yes! ah you feel so good"

     "you like this a lot don't you, baby? so pretty for oppa"

Yoongi growls fastening his pace, in and out, making Jimin whimper and arch his back with all the pleasure he's been wanting all night. while Yoongi does his boyfriend so good almost making Jimin pass out, the ghost conversation was thrown out of Yoongi's head in a matter of seconds as their sinful calls of each other's names filled his ears, same way he fills Jimin with his hot load to the younger's rim, leaking out onto the bed sheets.

_god, did Yoongi loved the sight in front of him.._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

...

 

_**_

 

 

_"until when are you going to make me wait?"_

 

 

 

 

_soft sobs filling the room, or at least that's where he thinks he is as he could not see anything._

 

 

 

 

_"come on, it's been so long.."_

 

 

 

 

_the softest caresses could be felt on his skin, that familiar sensation that he knows only one person could give him, he knows it's his fingers. he knows that it's him. he could hear him, he could feel him, but he could not see him.._

 

 

 

 

_he wants to utter a word but he wasn't allowed to he wants to move, to make him see that he's there but he couldn't there was nothing he could do but wait with the sobbing person that he loves dearly.._

 

 

 

 

_he wants to wipe those salty tears away, and make this person crying over him happy again, like how they used to be.._

 

 

 

 

_but all he could do for now was wait.._

 

 

 

 

_**_

 

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

…

      I can do it.. no, I can't but I have to..

      how can I? Namjoon, you should do this..

maybe staring at that electronic device for too long isn't helping with his decision at all. and also the tapping of his fingers against the table was just raising the tension and nervousness that he feels. Namjoon fisted his hair and leaned on the table, mentally cursing at himself.

      "you can do this, come on..grow some balls"

he breathes one last time and just went for it, he grabbed his phone briskly off the table and dialed the number. every ring it sounds, only heightens Namjoon's nerves. and after four rings the line connected..

      "Gu Hai, I want to meet.."

Namjoon tries to keep his tough façade as he said these words to the phone.

      **"for the last time Namjoon, I am not fucking coming with yo--"**

      "no, listen. I just want to clarify things with you about this..uh..this dead guy"

      _God, I can't believe I'm doing this_

    **"this is not a trap right?"**

      "of course not"

  **"fine, meet me at the park, 8pm by the swings...and Namjoon?"**

      "y-yes?"

    **"I trust you.."**

Namjoon gulped, he knew this was going to be hard. but it had to be done.

     "yeah, I'll see you then"

     **"bye"**

then right after Gu Hai cut the line, Namjoon lets out a large huff, he didn't even notice that he has been holding that much breath during the phone call with Gu Hai. he poured himself a glass and desperately chugged it down to quench his dried throat. that phone call alone with Gu Hai made his heart race, like how it always does when Seokjin's presence is near him.

      "baby? I'm back.." 

speaking of the angel, he's home.

Seokjin walks into the kitchen, where he saw Namjoon sat on a stool, looking stressed as ever.

      "rough day at work?"

Seokjin coos going behind Namjoon to slip his arms around his waist, petting Namjoon's head, which the younger had grown to love. Namjoon shakes his head looking down at his phone..

      "I'm doing it"

      "doing what?"

Seokjin peeks his head to look at Namjoon. Namjoon shows his phone to Seokjin, and the older squeezes Namjoon's body even tighter because Seokjin understands how hard it must've been to make this decision.

      "you're doing the right thing, baby...it's for the best"

Seokjin says kissing the side of Namjoon's head. Namjoon typed on his phone and sent them a message, before getting ready to meet his old friend, Gu Hai.

 

**

 

      "I'm here, where are you?"

      "yeah, I can see you"

Namjoon looked at a figure who was waving its' hand in the air and Namjoon waves back. this was a very nerve-wracking situation for Namjoon, every step that Gu Hai takes made him feel smaller and smaller.

       _you have to do it, Namjoon. come on!_

      "Namjoon, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Gu Hai asks as he stood in front of the man who was mentally shitting his pants.

      "Gu Hai, I've decided.."

Gu Hai raises his eyebrows urging for him to continue, with an expectant smile on Gu Hai's face. Namjoon gulps and closes his eyes, his head hanging as his lips quivered.

     "Gu Hai..."

he looked up at his old friend, his old friend that he spent eleven years with, those eleven years of memories flashed before Namjoon's eyes as he looks at his friend's eyes.

      "I'm sorry.."

Namjoon then pressed a button on his watch and it blinked red rapidly, people in uniforms came out from the bushes and parked cars by the sidewalk. Gu Hai panicked as he looked around and saw guns pointed at him. everywhere he looked only guns stared back at him.

      "put your hands behind you, sir!"

one policeman yells. Gu Hai's anger infested eyes and Namjoon's glossy ones met, Namjoon was shaking.

       "you!"

Gu Hai growls as he stares down Namjoon taking strides towards him, but before he could touch Namjoon two policemen jumped him and pressed Gu Hai on the ground, handcuffing him.

       "you fucking tricked me! I trusted you, you filthy asshole!"

Gu Hai struggled against the policemen's hold, wanting to strangle Namjoon. Namjoon couldn't bear it anymore, he turned his back on Gu Hai who was screaming insults at him as he was dragged by the police into the mobile.

      "thank you, Mr. Kim. I hope to see you tomorrow at the court as a witness, sir. have a good evening"

Namjoon bows politely at the policeman before they all drove off, with Gu Hai glaring at him through the windows. he dropped on to his knees, as his legs finally gave out, Namjoon sobs.

    _how can I do this to him? he's my friend_

all Namjoon wanted to do was run into Seokjin's arms, and that's what he did...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

**…**

 

Gu Hai was caught.

after days and days of thinking it over, Namjoon decided that it was time to serve that poor man justice.

Seokjin knows all about Gu Hai, because Gu Hai one day somehow just slipped into their conversation. and today was the day that Namjoon came out as a witness to the court. Namjoon cried when he came home from the hearing because he was Gu Hai's friend for a long time (even developed feelings), and seeing him in handcuffs sitting in a suspect's interrogation spot because of him made his heart clench, but Seokjin was there for him the whole time.

showering his boyfriend with comforting hugs and kisses whenever he needed it. Seokjin asked for the victim's name when Namjoon came home and guess what? the dead man's name was _Jung Hoseok_.

and upon receiving this information Seokjin almost wanted to jump out of his seat and tell Hoseok, but he couldn't just push off his devasted boyfriend onto the floor, Namjoon needed him so much right now.

he waited until Namjoon was fast asleep on the couch, he covered him with a blanket and took off his shoes and socks, before landing a peck on Namjoon's frowned forehead.

       "I'll be right back.."

Seokjin whispers patting Namjoon's hair ever so gently before walking out and going to Hoseok's old house

 

**

 

when he got to Hoseok's old house, Hoseok was nowhere to be found. the abandoned house was quiet, no sign of his friend. then Seokjin lets out a gasp..

       "did he disappear?! was that his last grudge?! oh my god!"

Seokjin tangled his fingers into his hair pulling on it.

       "what have I done?"

Seokjin seethes crouching on his knees still pulling at his roots, a tear fell from his eye. Seokjin did tell Namjoon alot that he should come out as a witness when Namjoon told him about his friend Gu Hai running over someone, but he didn't know that the person his friend killed was his friend Hoseok. and it had only sunk into his brain right now as he was desperately looking for his friend.

Seokjin was full on sobbing on the floor, helplessly calling out for his friend's name, hoping for Hoseok to come back.

      "hyung, what are you doing here?"

Seokjin immediately stopped weeping and stood on his feet. and there was his friend, Hoseok, standing on the doorway looking at him like he was crazy. but Seokjin didn't care.

      "Hobi!"

he cried running into his friend, squeezing him in a bear hug, a tight bear hug that has Hoseok choking.

      "hyung, what happened? why are you crying?"

      "I thought I lost you"

he sobs into his friend's shirt like a pathetic little girl.

       "what? why??"

      "Hoseok! I found your murderer"

Seokjin sobs looking up at Hoseok, who was now frozen there with wide eyes.

      "y-you did?"

Seokjin nods. if Hoseok still hasn't disappeared then that either means finding his murderer wasn't his grudge or he hasn't disappeared because he still hasn't reconciled with his bestfriend. Seokjin told Hoseok all about Namjoon, Gu Hai, and the accident. Hoseok somehow felt the weigh on his shoulders lift as he heard that Gu Hai was now in for trial and possibly be sentenced for a lifetime imprisonment. Hoseok wanted to thank Namjoon for sacrificing his friend for his death, but of course he can't do that.

     "hyung..."

Hoseok looks down at his feet, he's had this thing inside his head for days and he thinks it's time to tell his hyung about it.

     "yeah?"

     "I want to go"

Hoseok looks up to his hyung, eyes soft.

     "where?"

     "there.."

when his friend said there he knew exactly what it meant. and sadness came upon Seokjin's features once again, his lips quivering.

      "I found my bestfriend.."

Seokjin should be happy that Hoseok finally found his bestfriend after looking for so long but he was feeling anything but joy.

     "hey, hyung..look"

Hoseok crouches beside his hyung and wraps an arm around Seokjin's shaking shoulders.

 

 

 

 

_"we'll be seeing each other again...don't worry"_

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

…

 

      "Taehyung, what is this place?"

Yoongi grumbles as he follows his dongsaeng heading to this small hut that is in the forrest. Yoongi felt uneasy the whole car ride to this place, he doesn't even know what the hell they were doing in there, he was just dragged by Taehyung.

      "Seokjin is dead"

     "Taehyung, not again h--"

     "no, hyung. that's why we're here I'm going to prove you that Seokjin is a spirit"

Yoongi raised his eyebrow at the younger before throwing his hands airborne letting out a sigh, like "fine whatever". Yoongi actually was having a nice day in his shared apartment with Jimin, when this guy knocked on their door like a machine, Taehyung was pounding his fist on their door, as what Jimin described it. and the moment Yoongi opens it Taehyung just yells..

      "Jimin, I just need Yoongi-hyung to take me somewhere. we'll be back before you know it. bye!!"

then practically drags Yoongi into the elevators and now here they are wandering in a forrest, standing infront of a little hut.

      "ahjumma? ahjumma!"

Taehyung calls looking through the makeshift windows of the hut while Yoongi was dusting off his soiled white shoes --his favorite white shoes. then an old lady swings the door open.

     "oh? Taehyung-ah?"

     "ahjumma, hi, how are you?"

Taehyung bows and Yoongi copies his friend.

      "come in, come in.. I will prepare you some food"

the old woman ushers them inside her little hut, and the first thing Yoongi noticed was her voodoo-like things, instead of seeing seats or tables like what a normal house interior should look like, it instead looked like a straight up dark voodoo shit place.

 

**

 

      "so you mean to tell me that a ghost is attached to your friend in a romantic type of way?"

Taehyung nods vigorously while Yoongi was listening intently because he believed in ghosts, and he enjoys talking about them.

     "do you have a photo of this Seokjin?"

Taehyung nods again bringing out his phone and swiping through his gallery.

     "here"

he shows ahjumma a picture of a lanky man with dyed blonde hair, in a black suit.

     "this is what Seokjin looks like?"

Yoongi asks as he saw the photo of Taehyung and Jungkook with Seokjin in the back.

     "this person died five months ago, correct?"

Yoongi nods eyes wide in amazement. Jimin had mentioned this Seokjin to him a couple of times, but he never really seen or met Seokjin. but how did she know?

     "his name is Kim Seokjin, and he's about 26 years old correct?"

Taehyung nods this time while Yoongi just had his mouth there hung open. _yes_ , he believes in ghosts but with fortune tellers he was not quite fond of them, because Jimin and him went to multiple ones and discovered that they were just frauds and taking their money. so seeing this ahjumma say these amazing things made him want to give fortune tellers a second chance.

      "he is dead. but how do you say that this is the spirit that's attached to your friend? can you see Seokjin?"

      "no, I can't see spirits but ahjumma, I just have a feeling that this is the Seokjin that my friend is always talking about.."

      "excuse me, but I think so too that this ghost is attached to our friend.."

Yoongi butts in telling his experience the night he saw Namjoon giggling on the couch alone like he was being tickled but Namjoon was all alone.

      "okay, what you two need to do is show this photo of Seokjin to your friend and ask if he's the one he's been seeing, simple as that.."

ahjumma smiles giving back Taehyung's phone.

 

 

 

 

 

_it's time for the truth to come out.._

 

 

_**_


	6. Chapters 61- Epilogue Ver. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter will be the ending. :) enjoooooy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see my other works on wattpad! :)  
> wattpad.com/flappybird

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

**…**

 

     

_**"no secret is safe.."** _

 

**

 

 

"Jihye-ah, how is my little angel doing?"

Jimin opens his arms for his little sister to crash into. Jihye's short legs ran towards his oppa with a huge smile on her face, she missed her oppa.

"Min-min oppa!!"

she hugs her brother like he was her favorite teddy bear, she loves her older brother so much.

"thank you, Jimin for letting your sister stay here for a bit, I promise I'll pick her up as soon as I get back"

Jimin's mother says looking at her children with soft eyes.

"no, really eomma it's fine. I love having Jihye around"

Jimin smiles picking up his little sister to walk their mom towards the front door of his apartment.

"alright, you two. I'll be going now"

their mom kisses their foreheads before waving at them going into the elevator.

"Jimin oppa, where is Yoongipoo?"

she asks playing with his brother's dyed jet black hair.

"he went out with a friend today, but he'll be back soon"

Jimin smiles letting her sister down to play around his apartment. then Jimin's phone rung, signaling that someone's calling, it was Jungkook.

"oh, Kook. what's up?"

"Jimin-hyung, can I ask you a favor?"

"yeah, go ahead"

"can you please check our apartment if it's locked? I was in a hurry earlier. if it's not then can you please lock it?"

"sure"

"thank you, hyung"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

Yoongi and Taehyung immediately drove back to the apartment complex to do what the wise halmeoni told them to show Namjoon the picture.. if this was true, if Namjoon confirms that Seokjin is indeed the one in the picture then God knows what these two will do --what Taehyung will do, because Yoongi here doesn't really want to get involved with all these, he just wants to know the truth.

this was a ghost they're dealing with, yes, Yoongi's fascinated and all with them but he doesn't want to intervene with spirits, he saw how nasty it could get if humans offend or anger spirits in any way (he saw it in horror documenatry films). they didn't bother taking the elevator all the way up to the fifth floor, instead they took the staircases (poor Yoongi).

by the time they reached their floor they were both breathless as they trudged in front of Namjoon's apartment.

"the moment of truth.."

Taehyung pants letting his fist knock on Namjoon's door repeatedly until it opened.

"oh? Taehyung, what are you guys doing here?"

a puffy eyed Namjoon yawns rubbing his eyes, he looks sideways to his wallclock and saw that it was only 3pm.

"we have to ask you something"

Yoongi says ignoring the bloodshot glossy eyes of his tall friend.

"come in first"

they both sat impatiently as Namjoon wanders into the kitchen to get his friends glasses of water but Taehyung was too impatient, so he took out his phone and walked in where his hyung is with Yoongi trailing behind. he held his phone up to Namjoon's face startling him a bit.

"is this Seokjin?"

Namjoon squints his eyes, tilting his head.

"yeah"

Namjoon smiles upon seeing Seokjin's face photobombing in the background of the Taekook couple's picture. but when Namjoon looked up from the phone he was met by two jaws dropped on the table top, he looked at them confused..

"what?"

"you have to come with me, Namjoon hyung"

Taehyung breathes his eyes still blown in disbelief, same goes to Yoongi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

Seokjin and Hoseok were stood in front of the Taekook apartment.

"Taehyung's your bestfriend?!"

Seokjin asks for the nth time in disbelief. all this time! he was just right under his nose. Hoseok nods staring at the Taekook apartment door. Hoseok looks sideways at Jin smiling at him like really saying, "I'm ready" Seokjin nods as the two entered the apartment, they looked around but no one was around. no sign of sunshine Taehyung nor his boyfriend, Jungkook.

then they heard the doorknob of the apartment twist they both snapped their head towards the door. and their eyes widen in both surprise and fear.

_oh no!_

"Seokjin oppa? Hobi oppa?"

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

...

 

      "aish! I forgot to lock Jungkook's apartment"

Jimin curses under his breath as he stirred the fried rice that he was cooking for his little sister. Jungkook called him up earlier and asked him to check if his apartment's locked but he had forgotten to do it when Namjoon, Taehyung, and his boyfriend, Yoongi came knocking on his door before he can do the task.

 

**

 

  _"oppa! someone's at the door"_

_Jihye shakes Jimin's arm pointing at the front door. Jimin stands from his seat on the couch walking towards it. when he pulled the door open he was met by three different facial expressions. one's anxious, one's confused, and one's impatient._

_"Yoongi?" "Yoongi-oppa!"_

_Jihye smiles waving her hand as she clutched the other one on Jimin's leg._

_"hey, Jihye-ah...baby, could you maybe please watch over Namjoon's apartment for a bit? it's really an emergency we have to bring him to Heaven's Gate"_

_"the cemetery?! why would we be going there?..Taehyung get off me!"_

_Namjoon exclaims trying to pry off Taehyung's hold on him. Jimin tilts his head in confusion, but just nods anyway, because they really seem to be in a hurry._

_"okay, thanks. love you"_

_Yoongi pecks Jimin's lips before waving at little Jihye. the three men ran off into the elevator, practically dragging Namjoon with them. Jimin closed the door still letting it all sink in, everything happened so fast._

_what the hell is it with people and asking me if I could check their apartments today? Jimin thought. is it maintenance man Jimin day?_

_"who were they, oppa? why are they going to the cemetery?"_

_"those are mine and Yoongi's friends but I don't really know what your Yoongi oppa's up to today"_

 

**

 

Jimin scrapes off the fried rice and puts it in a plate before putting the pan in the sink. he wiped his hands on his apron and untied it.

      "Jihye-ah..."

Jimin props his elbows on the table infront of Jihye.

     "yes, Min-min oppa?"

Jihye smiles at his oppa taking a spoon of the fried rice.

     "can you come with me for a second? I just need to lock my friend's apartment"

he says lifting Jihye off her chair, she obediently nods and grabs his brother's hand. they crossed the hallway and stood in front of his friend's apartment door. Jimin was actually nervous because it has been at least twenty minutes since Jungkook called him, and for all he knows this apartment could've been robbed already.

     "oppa, I think someone's inside"

Jihye says pointing at the door.

    "..I can hear them walking"

Jimin was now sweating cold. he presses his ear against the door but he couldn't really hear a thing. so he shrugs and just thinks that it was Jihye's imagination. he twisted the knob and went into Jungkook and Taehyung's apartment.

     "Seokjin oppa? Hobi oppa?"

Jihye suddenly speaks beside him.

     "what?"

     "there, can't you see them Min Min-oppa? they're standing right in front of us"

Jihye points towards them, but Jimin sees nothing. Jimin started to feel his little arm hairs stand stiff, creating goosebumps all over his skin. Jihye was still pointing in front of them. Jihye lets go of his hand but he couldn't utter a word nor move a finger as he was so terrified of what was this invisible thing that Jihye sees in front of them.

     "Seokjin oppa, what are you doing here?"

     _Seokjin? my dead friend Seokjin?_

Jimin shivered as Jihye talked to air, and Jimin suddenly remembers his boyfriend's obsession over ghosts and also how his little sister claims to see ghosts.

_ghosts.._

Jimin is faint hearted, he's always been that way, and things spook him easily. just then he started to lose his footing, his vision blurs then all he could hear was his little sister calling out his name, over and over before he passes out in Jungkook and Taehyung's apartment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

…

 

      "oh my god, Jimin"

Seokjin immediately kneels beside his knocked out friend. he fainted, Jimin fainted.

     "it's okay, Seokjin oppa. he always does this.."

Jihye sighs lifting his brother's head on her lap threading her finger's into his brother's hair and fanning his face. Seokjin looked at Hoseok, and the latter responds with a shrug.

     "he's actually your brother?" Jihye nods.

     "what are you doing here, oppa?"

     "we're looking for our friend, Taehyung"

Seokjin stands and looks at his friend Jimin, still concerned.

      "oh, I met Taehyung oppa earlier, he was with Yoongi oppa and a tall man that looks like a twig"

upon hearing Taehyung's name Hoseok kneels beside Jihye, grabbing her little shoulders gently, in anticipation.

     "where are they, Jihye-ah?"

Jihye momentarily puts her finger against her chin, thinking hard to remember the place that his Yoongi oppa mentioned they were going to. while Hoseok and Jin's patience were wearing thin and Hoseok's upper left lip was twitching, almost in annoyance because the little girl was taking too long.

     "ah! I remember..I heard them telling Jimin oppa, that they were going to the cemetery"

     "cemetery? why would they be going there?"

Hoseok frowns in confusion as well as Seokjin.

      "I even remember the tall twig man, not wanting to go there"

Jihye laughs still fanning his unconscious brother's face. but Hoseok was losing his chill he wanted to see his bestfriend immediately, he wanted to get his closure with him.

      "what's the cemetery's name, Jihye-ah? quickly!"

Hoseok almost yells but Seokjin pulls back his friend not wanting to scare the kid.

      "I-I think it's Heaven's scale? gate?"

      "Heaven's Gate"

Seokjin speaks standing up with Hoseok.

      "thank you, Jihye. are you sure your brother's gonna be fine?"

      "yes, oppa. I'll take care of him"

      "come on, hyung"

Hoseok pulls at Jin sleeves while Jin waves at Jihye as he was dragged out of the apartment.

 

**

 

      "come on, hyung. we might miss them"

Hoseok pants sprinting towards the road to the cemetery, their bodies passing through cars and people to get where they need to be quickly. Hoseok was holding onto his hyung's sleeve as they ran as fast as they could, Hoseok couldn't wait to see Taehyung anymore. but why are they in the cemetery? their feet finally arrived in front of the all too familiar cemetery.

     "hyung, we've been here before.."

Hoseok breathes as they stop for a moment in front of the gates. Seokjin nods

     "it's where I'm burried.."

Seokjin replies swallowing this lump in his throat and still trying to catch his breath, but his little rest was cut off when Hoseok resumed in dragging him to run again.

      "why are they here?"

Seokjin asks as they ran through the streets of the cemetery trying to find the three men. Seokjin felt weird about this, he just has this unsettling feeling bubbling in his stomach ever since they got to his cemetery. as they ran, there were a few people in the cemetery visiting their loved ones' graves, but some graves were old and forgotten. Seokjin's family always visited his grave same goes with Hoseok.

they were both thankful that their families haven't forgotten them. Seokjin's usual grave visitors are his mom, his father, his older brother, his old friends, and himself. but from a distance as they passed by the street near Seokjin's grave. Seokjin saw a person standing over his grave, and Seokjin tilts his head while Hoseok kept walking ahead of his hyung not noticing Jin has stopped in his track to look where his grave lies.

Hoseok was long gone as Seokjin stares at this person, who standing right in front of his grave.

it wasn't his older brother, it wasn't his father, it most definitely does not look like his mother.

Seokjin curses under his breath for having such bad eyesight, so he decided to walk closer to his grave, to this unknown person. but as the distance shortened between his eyes and this mysterious person, his heart stopped beating, it's like he was having a cardiac arrest all over again.

 

 

 

 

 

the sunset's orange rays hitting the man on his grave's tall, lanky figure but as the man turns his head towards Seokjin, the sunset confirms Seokjin's worst fear, his worst nightmare turned into reality the sunset's rays revealed the man's face..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_it revealed Namjoon's distraught face..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

...

 

 

maybe its the way the sunset's rays hit his angered face and deflated figure.

 

or maybe it was just the reality catching up to them, catching up to him, to Seokjin.

 

Seokjin's heart literally stopped beating as him and Namjoon looked at each other, unmoving, no words spoken, just an unsure eye contact. Seokjin snaps out of his senses when he saw a tear glide down Namjoon's left cheek followed by a sniffle.

      "N-Namjoon.."

Seokjin stutters as he took a step forward but the younger's reaction made his heart clench, Namjoon took a step back, as hot tears kept pouring from his eyes.

     "what are you exactly?"

Namjoon speaks through his sobs, tears of anger almost like resentment were pouring non-stop

     "I-I.. Namjoon, I can e-explai--"

     "explain what?!"

Namjoon seethes, wiping his damp cheeks with his sleeve, never breaking the eye contact with Seokjin.

      "explain that you're dead?! huh? explain that all this time you weren't real?"..Namjoon motions between them, "this was never real?"

Seokjin's lips quivers, as he gulped the lump in his throat, trying so hard not to breakdown on his knees.

      "N-Namjoon, I was going to tell y--"

by now Seokjin was full on sobbing walking closer to Namjoon.

     "you fooled me. and I was so fucking stupid, how did I not see it?!"

Namjoon shuts his eyes letting the tears stream down his face, clenching his fists on his sides.

     "Taehyung, told me all about you.."

Namjoon whispers, and Seokjin looks up at the broken man infront of him. he couldn't utter a word, he knew this was bound to happen one way or another.

     "why? why me?"

Namjoon laughs bitterly, frowning at the grass as if it was the one he was angry at. with Jin's lack of response Namjoon lifts his head and looks back at Kim Seokjin's gravestone. this is all fucking real..

    "I can't believe you're fucking dead! what even is your reason of still being here on earth?!"

Namjoon throws his hands up, bitter tears dried up on his cheeks, his pulse quickening by every second.

    "Namjoon please"

Seokjin hiccups and follows Namjoon as the younger stomps away. Seokjin clings his arms around Namjoon's, but Namjoon was quick to slap it off, the older one, yelps and bit his quivering lips.

    "that's enough! don't you think you played me enough?!"

Namjoon growls, eyes full of anger, frustration, but the most evident emotion in him was sadness, betrayal. it shattered Seokjin's heart like shards of a broken window glass to see this man crying because of him.

    "Namjoon, I didn't play you. after everything we've been through, how can you say that? don't you trust me?"

Seokjin sobs still following Namjoon who was now headed out of the cemetery gates. Namjoon stops upon Jin's ridiculous question.

    "trust you?! I don't think you should be asking me that right now. you lied to me!! you're not real! you don't even exist!"

at least two bystanders were looking at Namjoon, as he screams at air, at Seokjin but Namjoon was too blinded by his emotions to even care. his feet trying to create as much distance from Seokjin not even looking where he is going, he's just trying to get away from Seokjin --just trying to get away from everyone at this point, really.

    "you know what? I fucking loved you, Seokjin! all my feelings for you were tr--"

    "Namjoon!! look out!"

Seokjin saw it with his own eyes, he saw how the man he loves flew four feet off the ground, he saw how Namjoon got hit by a speeding car and his body tumbled on the ground. its' like the deities are punishing him for his doings, all Seokjin did was love this man but this was like his ultimate punishment to see his love fallen and lifeless on the ground..

     "Namjoon!!"

Seokjin ran as fast as he could towards Namjoon's limp body, he cradled Namjoon's head on his lap.

     "no!!!"

he screams, the car that hit Namjoon drove off, it fucking drove off.

     "Namjoon! please b-baby stay with me"

Seokjin whimpers slapping Namjoon's cheek slightly to keep the younger's eyes opened, but Namjoon was barely holding on.

     "baby, please. you're okay. y-you're okay, hey stay with me"

the blood from Namjoon's body seeped onto the ground, and he was slowly losing his consciousness. and Seokjin's heart literally ached as his fast pouring tears pattered into Namjoon's pool of blood.

     "N-Namjoon, please baby" his tears rolled off onto Namjoon's forehead, as he weeps.

     "Namjoon, I love you. please you don't deserve this, p-please"

Seokjin cries resting his forehead against Namjoon, whose hold on his arm was slowly loosening its' grip.

      "no, p-please I love you"

Seokjin loved Namjoon with all his heart but he knows he'll never make it. Some bystanders were now calling an ambulance, crowding around Namjoon, it was starting a commotion, but all Seokjin could hear was the younger's soft uneven breathing.

      "h-hyung.."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Seokjin cuts him off by placing his lips ever so gently over the younger's dry ones, locking their lips..._

 

 

 

 

_locking their lips one last time as the sunset shines over them.._

 

 

 

 

_Seokjin's fingers slowly started to fade into a light colour, he was gradually turning opaque.._

 

 

 

 

 

_every second that passes he was slowly becoming transparent as he held the younger's weak form in his arms.. he knew his time was up, it was time to go_

 

 

 

 

 

_"goodbye, Namjoon.."_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE VER. 1: WAIT**

...

 

_**READ CHAPTER 57** _

 

 

 

 

_**ITS IMPORTANT!!** _

 

 

 

 

_**THAT CHAPTER SHOULD BE FRESH IN YOUR MIND BEFORE YOU READ THIS** _

 

 

 

 

_**I MEAN IT BOI! TURN TO THAT PAGE THEN COME BACK HERE. now!** _

 

 

 

 

_****** _

 

 

 

    _"until when are you going to make me wait?"_

he sighs, letting his barefeet swing back and forth over the tickling tips of the grass.

    _"come on, it's been so long.."_

Seokjin lets his finger touch his only favorite flower, a white rose. this rose reminded Seokjin of him in many ways the first time he saw the flower when he got here. its' colour was perfectly pure yet had flaws as noticable as its' thorns, just like him. he felt a sense of connection with this petite flower, and ever since then wherever he goes, this flower shows up.

just like right now, he was in a meadow, and the white rose was there beside him. just like how he always was for him when they were together. thus making Seokjin name this rose, Namjoon. everyday Seokjin's tears would pour whenever he saw this white rose, he dearly misses him.

he dearly misses the man he loves with all his heart. the white rose still wasn't fully bloomed, and everyday whenever Seokjin sees Namjoon, the flower, he would always check if it has any improvements or growth. and right now the white rose's petals are almost at its' peak, _almost_.

just a little more time is needed. Seokjin sadly smiles upon the flower beside his feet, and didn't even notice the person who sat beside him

     "hyung.."

and the familiarity of the voice made Seokjin's eyebrows furrow.

     "Hoseok?"

Seokjin breathes, he can't believe it. Hoseok's finally here with him.

      "Hobi!"

he smiles, tears threatening to slip from his eyes. his friend sat beside him on a bench, just like how Hoseok did when they first met. Seokjin immediately threw his arms around his friend, that he hasn't seen for so long

      "shh..I told you we'll see each other again, didn't I?"

Hoseok chuckles, petting his crybaby of a hyung's head as Seokjin sobs happy tears into his friend's chest.

      "how are you doing, hyung? I heard what happened with him"

Hoseok noticed the change of his hyung's cries as soon as those words left his mouth, and he instantly regretted it.

      "he still hasn't come, H-Hobi"

Seokjin lifts his head up and rests it on Hoseok's shoulder, sniffling.

     "maybe he survived.."

Seokjin's been crying ever since he got there. he thought that he would see him there too. but no, he hasn't seen him.

     "he did..I saw him before I left"

Hoseok trails off admiring the way that the wind blew through the colourful meadow in front of them. he has been waiting for so long to be here and the satisfaction that he felt in his chest was surreal to finally be where he wants to be.

     "at least he's alive..he's still young, he deserves so much more.."

Seokjin smiles down at Namjoon, the white rose, touching its' petals

    "yeah... all you can do for now is wait, hyung"

contented tears spilled down Seokjin's cheeks, he wanted to thank Namjoon for giving him all what he wanted, for making him happy within his last days on earth, and for giving him a chance fall in love with someone. Namjoon deserved so much more, all he could offer Namjoon was his love for him, that was all, but now that he's gone all he wishes for Namjoon is to have a good and happy life. find someone who can give him everything he truly deserves.

and if the time comes, if they were really meant to be together.. then they'll always find their way back to into each other's arms.

 

_"I'll be seeing you soon, Namjoon"_

 

 

 

 

***"-. THE END .-"***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two versions of this book's epilogue and this is version YA'LL SHOULD TURN TO THE NEXT PAGE for the second version.
> 
> thank you for reading up until this point, I hope you enjoyed this! :)  
> See me in wattpad my username is FLAPPYBIRD.


	7. Extra chapter + Epilogue Ver. 2 + Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second ending of this book, basically a second version of the ending!   
> Read chapter 57th and 64th again if you forgot what those chapters contain, because these following chapters will be very much connected to those two.
> 
> ;) hope you guys like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my books in wattpad. :)  
> wattpad.com/flappybird

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

...

 

**BEFORE READING THIS BE SURE TO HAVE CHAPTER 57 AND 64, STILL STUCK IN YOUR MIND**

 

 

 

 

**BC THAT WAY THIS "SURPRISE CHAPTER" WILL MAKE SENSE!! OKAY?**

 

 

 

 

**IF NOT REREAD THOSE CHAPTERS THEN COME BACK HERE I MEAN IT!**

 

 

 

 

**DON'T U DARE SCROLL FURTHER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT OR IF YOU DONT REMEMBER WHATS IN THOSE CHAPTERS**

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

darkness..

 

 

 

 

that's all what he sees, darkness..

 

 

 

there was something familiar sounding from a distance, but it was too faint for him to identify what it was.

 

 

 

it was almost like the sound was being muffled.

 

 

 

beeping, yes. it was clear there was beeping and gurgling noises, almost like a machine. he couldn't exactly tell where he was, but suddenly he could feel these soft touches on his skin, again. he felt these tingles before, almost always, but never seen it. clearly he couldn't see what was touching him in this pitch black space

 

 

 

 

      "until when are you going to make me wait?"

 

 

 

that voice..he knows it all too well.

 

 

 

the sounds that he was hearing earlier seems to be amplifying by each second he spends in the dark, the beeping was clearer, the gurgling noises were clearer and now.. he hears sobs, soft sobs coming from that familiar voice.

      "come on, it's been so long.."

more sobs came and that touch, seems to have more pressure and he knows it belongs to only one person. it belongs to-- he suddenly hears someone's muffled voice yell, and his body ached so bad.

he slowly started seeing this little light, the first light that he's seen through this long days in the dark. it was blinding, the moment he opened his eyes he was blinded by bright lights and more voices. a masked face, that was what faced him the minute he gained some sight.

      "sir, please blink if you can hear me" and he does...

      "sir, please blink if you can feel my touch" and he blinks again

      "sir, this is a miracle"

he hears the masked figure say to someone, his vision was still blurry but his hearing was excellent to hear the conversation. finally, the masked people left and the room was quiet. his eyes faintly adjusted to his surroundings, although his vision was still not a hundred percent, he could now identify where exactly he is. he's in a hospital room. then suddenly he heard footsteps coming his way and a figure, stood beside his bed and dipped its head closer to him.

he squinted his eyes and as the person's face was not clear, it was against the light. he winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

      "please, you need to heal"

      Jimin? Park Jimin??

his head snapped to the owner of the voice, it was indeed Park Jimin.

      "what are you doing here?"

he whispered as loud as he could.

      "what do you mean? of course, we're here. our friend got hit by a vehicle, what do you expect us to do?"

      "us?"

Namjoon blinks. then Jimin answers with a shrug..

     "yeah, Hobi hyung, Jungkook, and the rest just went out to eat"

Jimin sighed right after saying these and stood beside Namjoon, but the his room doors were heard creaking as it opened.

     "oh Seokjin-hyung, you called the doctors just in time!"

     _what?!_

Namjoon immediately sat up but groaned again when the IV cords tugged on his skin, and Jimin was quick to lay him back down gently.

     "he's okay now, hyung"

Jimin says to this Seokjin person, Jimin was blocking his view of this newcomer but as soon as the person heard what Jimin said..

      "Namjoon!"

a body flung on top of him, gently. hugging him dearly.

      "I'll leave you two alone"

Jimin says exiting the room leaving this person to hug him. _who is this?!_

      "S-Seokjin?"

he breathes, _what is happening?_

     "Namjoon, I knew you would wake up, I knew you would nev--" 

Namjoon mustered up all his strength to slightly push off this Seokjin. those soft teary brown eyes pierced his, those eyelashes that seemed to go on forever were damp and clumped together, his nose red from crying and his plump lips.. it was indeed Seokjin

Namjoon threw his arms around Seokjin almost desperately the IVs on his skin tugging but the pain seemed to not matter.

     "y-you're real?? you're not a ghost?"

Namjoon cries his salty tears drowning him as Seokjin tilts his head in confusion.

     "what?"

     "you.. you were dead, but h-how does Jimin see you? --and we were at the cemetery a-and you disappeared r--"

     "shh..tell me slowly, baby"

Seokjin rubs his hands up and down Namjoon's arms calming him.

     "y-you're a ghost"

     "what? Namjoon, baby..what is happening?"

Seokjin chuckles through his sobs as he sat down beside Namjoon, intertwining their fingers. _baby?_

      "and at the cemetery when I got hit y-you were there, we were fighting a-and you disappeared when you kissed me"

      "must've been some crazy dream, huh?"

Seokjin smiles sadly and brought Namjoon's bruised fingers up to his lips, kissing them.

      "I'm just glad, you're okay now.."

Seokjin sobs again and Namjoon hated seeing this man cry, he tugged on Seokjin's hand and brought the older to his lips.

      "I'm just glad you're real"

he whispers before pressing his lips onto Seokjin.

 

 

_it was all just a dream.._

 

 

his tears were fast pouring as he felt every bit of Seokjin's lips. he's alive.

     "I love you so much, don't ever do something like this again, I might just die"

Seokjin sniffles lightly punching Namjoon's chest as they kept their lips pressed together.

    "thank you.."

    "huh?"

_"for making me fall in love with you all over again.."_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE 2: STAY ALIVE**

...

 

      "no"

      "oh, come on!"

Namjoon whines following Seokjin around the mall. he tries pulling Seokjin's arm towards this lingerie shop.

      "Namjoon, no. I am not wearing something like that again"

Seokjin hisses pushing off the younger's touchy hands off his arm. but Namjoon made a swift move and suddenly tugged Seokjin into him, the older had his hands pressed up to his chest while Namjoon gave off this greasy smirk he wanted to slap off.

     "but I like it on you.."

Namjoon purrs in his ear, his naughty hands sliding down to squeeze Seokjin's ass cheeks.

      "N-Namjoon, we are in public!"

Seokjin pushes him off glaring at him and looked around thankful that not much people saw

     "fine"

Namjoon huffs his shoulders slumped forward as he trudges beside Seokjin, who was now wearing a pleased smile, as they window shopped, holding hands.

 

**

 

the couple were about to cross the street but Namjoon, being the reckless ass he is, almost got ran over by a motorcycle but Seokjin was quick to pull his boyfriend back.

      "Namjoon! you idiot!"

Seokjin clutches his heart as he led Namjoon to sit on the bench. they both sat there in silence Seokjin and Namjoon's heart both thumping fast against their chests from the scare

      "yo— you!! you stupid, idiotic, dickhead, accident-prone asshole!"

Seokjin shoots insults and punches Namjoon's arms repeatedly in frustration. and Namjoon just whined and whined there taking every weak punch of his hyung. and after a few more punches and insults, Seokjin got tired and stopped. Namjoon was just about to say an apology but his hyung's actions cut him off. Seokjin suddenly pulled him into his arms hugging him so tight.

      "you just got out of the hospital, three months ago! and you already want to go back!"

Seokjin sighs burying his face into Namjoon's neck, not even caring that they were at a public bench.

      "I'm sorry, hyung.."

Namjoon frowns hugging back his worried boyfriend in a reassuring hug.

      "please be more careful, Namjoon. I don't want to lose you again"

Seokjin sighs into his neck landing little pecks on it. Namjoon nodded and rubbed the older's back gently calming him down bit by bit. then Namjoon suddenly gasped and fondled with the back of Seokjin's shirt..

      "what? what is it?"

Seokjin asks alarmed as he saw the younger's face, like he was looking for something behind his shirt..

    _"where's the tag that says 'made in heaven'?"_

Seokjin's face instantly changed its' expression, when he realized what Namjoon just did, and he looked up his boyfriend's face adorned with that mischievous smirk he was expecting.

      "you're so lame!"

Seokjin laughs, and Namjoon was pleased that was the smile he's been waiting for.

      "oh, but you love it"

Namjoon chuckles pulling up Seokjin, and they started walking.

      "your lameness won't keep you alive"

Seokjin huffs stiffling his laughter. Seokjin stops again and stood in front of Namjoon, pecking the older on the lips, Namjoon's ear perked up with a smile.

     "stay alive, okay? just stay alive.."

Namjoon nods while Seokjin cupped his face and leaned to press another tender kiss on his lips. god, he loved kissing him.. the two chuckled and continued on with their stroll. 

"is your name Ariel?"

"Namjoon, no--"

"because we _mermaid_ for each other.."

"why do I even love you?"

 

 

 

 

****THE REAL END****

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**THANK YOU!!!!**

**++ Dear Neighbour is officially OVER!**

**i always knew i'd have a double ending for this book, bc really i just couldn't decide which ending shoul i use. so i thought why not do two endings hahaha guys!!**

**i really enjoyed writing for you! i want say thank you to everyone who stayed with me until this very end of the fanfiction this was my first gayship fanfic, and i cant believe its done, i hope i did a great job and pleased you guys. i wanna thank you all for the support and love. i really had fun with you guys.**

**i would mention my favorite ppl here but no i wont do that bc i love you all equally. thats all folks! thankyou really, 감사합니다! maraming salamat! ❤ I LOVE YOU ALL**

 

 

*******

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing 12 chapters per page just so the chapters of the original book will be divided equally so basically this book will roughly have 4 pages, i think? but idk. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this! See you on the next page ;) ~Nana


End file.
